Another Opens
by Namiyo11
Summary: The continuation and part two of the 'When a door closes...! trilogy. New villains, old friends, and new problems galore! Be warned, this isn't always a happy story. Expect death, angst, drama, and intrigue. This arc of the series is complete.
1. The Hunt Part 2

Another Opens...part two of 'When a Door Closes...'

By Namiyo11

Chapter 1- The Hunt part 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Recap: Shocking events have occurred. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are packmates. Kouga has escaped Ayami's traps, and is even now running to bring Kagome, and by extension, her allies, to his territory to defeat the female wolf youkai, and take Kagome as mate afterwards. What happens now? Read on!

Kouga and his loyal ones paused to rest. No choice. A few hours...and they were off again. The wolf kept wishing for his shards back. He felt slow and sluggish without them even now, months after giving them to Kagome to finish Naraku, before he had to return to his people when word had reached him his place was challenged after his absences. Now, when they'd need all the boost they could get as they blew through into Inu territory...he missed them. Kouga could afford no delays.

It was almost a relief to encounter the lesser Inu youkai on sentry not far from the border between Inu and Lynx lands though, and having to dodge the first line of them. Inu were active, as he'd bet. That he'd give them credit on, but canines were tough. Even the domestic ones.

One of the massive Inu went running to his pack leader, breaking off from the watchers. After learning what was on his border, a plan was quickly put into action. Kouga himself, sighted with only two lesser wolves...unexpected. An opportunity. Or a precursor. He was a rather hands-on sort. Either way-Lord Yotogi had a duty here.

"Koumyou," he greeted the black brindled lesser Inu he'd chosen with a fond scruffle. Koumyou howled his greeting, his wedge shaped head turned up to regard him. This one was one of the bravest. Determined, loyal. The Clan's lesser youkai cousins were larger than normal Inu...smarter, faster, with the strong pack instincts and loyalty of their mortal counterparts. Not all packs used them. In their territory, they were indispensable partners though. And at times like this, he was grateful for them.

Koumyou would find them. Give the warning. If the wolves were coming, in force with Dokueki as suspected, if this was the invasion and assault begun...it might be the only word to survive the pack. Their job-would be to warn, delay and give the rest of the Clan time to prepare and defend. His pack knew this, and would act as one to serve the Clan, no matter the cost. Honor demanded no less from them. The Inu Clan had honor, as a monk had observed, a prickly honor, but honor nonetheless. Bravery was a trait of theirs...

"Sesshomaru. Supreme pack leader, find him, or find his packmate. Deliver this, and return," he told the Inu, placing a hastily written scroll around his neck with their pack symbol...and there was a protest.

Leaving when the pack was endangered went against their nature.

"Go!" Yotogi growled, showing dominance. He was pack leader here, master. The big Inu...obeyed. Yotogi didn't watch as he left, but turned towards his packmates.

"Ready yourselves. We move now," he ordered, and his people grimly did as he bid them.

They would place their ambush...and do what they could, lure them in. And take as many with them as possible in the worst case scenario. He turned into a full Inu...and led them out from the holding Yotogi wasn't sure he'd see again.

Kouga and the others ran on. They were deep into the Inu lands, and assumed it was as usual. They would be permitted passage after Yotogi came and questioned them...if he caught them. Wolves didn't take Inu seriously. Domesticated, the lot of them. Weak and human-like.

They made a mistake thinking that.

The second, unexpected line of lesser Inu, farther in...didn't back off. Were coursing them. Yotogi's pets...growling challenge.

"Alright mutts, we're heading through, don't try and stop us," he told them, making a fist as they were brought to bay in a small clearing. The Goraishi would make quick work of them...

Until the wind shifted. Until the unpleasant sensation of being suddenly aimed at made his spine prickle.

"Never call Inu mutts...Lord Kouga," Yotogi commented, as his packmates held drawn bows trained on the wolves from their vantage in the trees and behind cover. Kouga stared at the full Inu who looked at him coldly, the fighters at his back, who lacked Yotogi's ability to change form. He'd never thought much of Yotogi. Clever maybe, but not the sort to stand and fight. But this Yotogi-was radiating enough menace to make his jaw tighten, along with his fist. Damn it. He only had two of his own at his back. He smelled the smoldering of suddenly lit firepots, filled with hot coals, along with anger, fear, and dozens of Inu. All hidden, downwind and ready to strike! Ambush! Why now?? Bluff, he decided.

"Get out of my way! I've got business, and not with you. We're passing through. That's it, and don't get in our way," Kouga said, teeth baring as Hakkaku and Ginta moved slightly to ready themselves to fight...and watched unhappily as several bowmen shifted aim to follow.

Bows with traditional hi-ya, the non magical kind, were somewhat effective against Dokueki...even if they weren't the now legendary Hamayami, able to take them with a few shots, to provide protection with the barriers usually reserved for a youkai's traditional opponents, Monks and Priests of various sorts. Enough of them, with harriers, and fewer Inu had to risk their lives to slay the youkai serpents. But there were wounded and some were lost in nearly every engagement without the support of the premier pack. Every Inu there had lost packmates...kindred. Friends and family. Reared orphaned young and comforted bereft mates during the cruel winter and spring after the Dokueki had come. There was no mercy in their eyes. They'd come ready for proverbial bear...and treed a deer instead. Easy pickings. Inu weren't scavengers, but they didn't turn away an easy hunt.

"No wolf crosses my lands these days. Scavengers! Keepers of Naraku's trash! He, at least, was honest in his darkness," Yotogi spat, no mean trick in his natural form, rage in his eyes as he lifted his head to give the signal to fire.

"What the hell are you talking about, Yotogi?! You're crazy!" Kouga gaped, shocked. The Inu saw it...shock that cracked the armor of impassive concealment a leader learned to don.

Yotogi's curiosity. His need to know things...saved the wolves in that moment. He wanted to hear this...but his eye and nose were trained on the low wolves. They'd tell him what he needed to know. Kouga was a leader, he'd show nothing he didn't wish seen, but the two low ones were readable. And Yotogi prided himself on his ability to read such things.

"You deny you work with Naraku's serpent Dokueki? Amusing, if it weren't pathetic. I'd thought more of you, Kouga. Die with dignity at least." Kouga was outraged.

"WORK WITH THEM??" the ambushers were confused at the reactions. Wolves, in their experience, didn't all yell the same thing at the same time...and in the exact same tone of moral outrage. Wolves had no morals, no honor. Scavengers fit only for weak prey. The bows didn't waver.

"You're crazy!" Hakkaku managed, as Ginta nearly fell over in shocked horror.

"We fight those-Dokueki bastard spawn, Yotogi! Who the hell do you think-" Kouga started, and Yotogi cut him off. This was his land, he was asking the questions.

"Dokueki reeking of wolf, without fear or blood. No scouts or requests or aid sought. No signs of a wolf youkai anywhere, save with the creatures. Explain it, if you can," he said with the look of someone who was sure they had their prey cornered...and was toying with it. Sesshomaru would wish to know the causes, needed every scrap of knowledge...if nothing else, he had to delay them. There was no sign of Dokueki or more wolves with them, but they could've been scouting, he had to consider that. Keep them in play as long as he could...he had to.

"You idiots!! You dare question me and accuse us? I take this up with Sesshomaru alone! You want a war, Inu? Keep spreading these lies, and you'll get one!" he growled. 'A war they couldn't afford', said a little voice in his head.

"What lies? You are the fool." At that...Kouga did the same thing Yotogi did, eyeing the lower ranked Inu with him...and he didn't like what he was seeing. They really thought his people were doing this. And there was enough weaponry trained on them at the moment to turn them into charred mush.

"You fell for her damned tricks! It's not me, it's not our packs! It's Ayami. She's the enemy."

"Blame your mate? Pathetic indeed," Yotogi snarled, and Kouga spat.

"MATE?? What are you people playing at?" he choked. Kouga knew he was dealing with madmen now...and no wolf likes to be cornered. They had no intention of listening. This pack was poised to spring, on their leader's order or not. An Inu would likely stand and fight-but they weren't Inu. Wolves were opportunistic, pragmatic hunters...not guards. Wolves had honor...but not the same stubborn sort as Inu.

He gave his packmates a signal. They broke and ran for it. Arrows thudded into the ground and smoldered as they fled, there was a yelp from Ginta as one landed in his shoulder. Another whistled past Kouga's head, and he used the Gorashi. Lesser ones went down, never to rise, as did a few of the others as they broke for it, Wolves were fast, durable runners...and they had to try.

Yotogi loped after, pacing them with the lesser ones while his pack held position, awaiting the Dokueki they were sure were coming. Some of their brethren were already combing for markers and scent trails warning of any more of the enemy along the border, but this was his prey now. But he'd run to his Lord's keep and back in the last few days, he was weary, and even youkai had limits. Inu didn't run like Wolves did.

He managed to harry them nearly to the edge of his territory before he collapsed in exhaustion. Yotogi wasn't Lord Inutaisho, or Sesshomaru in the days before his arm was lost, able to run such distances easily...and his weary loyal inu crowded around their pack leader. The Wolves escaped, one wounded, but loose...he'd failed. All he could do now was close the trap behind them, raise the alert. Hope Koumyou reached help in time. Hope Kouga-told the truth. The kind of youkai that rose to lead packs...didn't enjoy the sensation of having to hope.

In many ways...Kouga wished for the same thing. He had to reach help, and fast. Ginta was hurt, and they couldn't afford to stop and tend it the right way. The wolf had pulled it free, and was in pain, it bled and had to be staunched to keep from leaving too much of a trail, but they dared not leave him behind. Time to set priorities.

Kagome first, he decided. She was likely their only ally now, and had her strange medicines. Fire arrows would leave a bad injury, he knew it, and couldn't afford to take any loss for granted these days. Especially Ginta. Then Sesshomaru. The Inu would pay for their actions...for the insults, for the lies. He'd start at the top and carve his way down. Yotogi had clearly fallen for her tricks, and he'd thought the Inu smarter than that. It didn't bode well for the trip home...

Then Ayami.

Ayami...she had another crime on her soul. Wasn't it enough she'd turned on her own kind? As he ran, he saw the shape of her plan, or at least the shadowed corners of it, and shivered as some of the seeming contradictions came together. The bitch had learned too well from Naraku. Time was running out. All his hopes had to rest on the shoulders of his woman...and her group. He hated that fact.

As for Koumyou...he ran, following a faint scent trail to the keep, then he would make contact and head out to find his quarry as usual. He'd find them...or break his heart trying.

Author's notes-Ok! Having noticed that an email goes out each time I add a chapter, I'll be putting this up in chunks over the next day or two. I don't want to blow out the inboxes of the folks who have me listed in their alerts by dropping all twenty-five chapters in at once. Thank you to each and every one of you, by the way. And for those who are interested, I will be adding a full Dramatis Personae that will include all original weapons, alternate bios and original characters to 'Always' when it goes up. It's spoiler rich, hence the delay. I know there are a lot of characters to keep track of.

That said, short chapter, I know! My apologies. Things heat up again soon. A couple of notes on the lesser Inu. It seems logical to me to have some sort of Inu youkai that weren't the same as the more human-like ones, much like the wolves all around Kouga and company, so I invented some. I know there's no intimation that the wolves are say...youkai of some sort, but why not? How better to send messages, or guard a region, or hunt? Working dogs with a twist. They're based loosely on the real life Kai Inu, the native Japanese breed also called Deerhounds. Gotta love the internet. Mine are larger, smarter, but with the same appearance, strong pack instinct and some of the same habits. Koumyou means clever, a good name for a dog I think. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	2. The Reuniting

Chapter 2- The Reuniting

Recap: Ginta's hurt, Kouga's hurrying to get help...and a messenger's on the way. What happens with the group now? Together again, can they adapt to the new changes in their relationships? Read on!

No, Inuyasha isn't mine.

Kagome was waiting outside for them, hands clasped together.

She darted forward-Inuyasha sighed, ready to embrace her...to be praised and comforted and-he wasn't. Miroku and Sango, following her out, hid grins at the expression on his face.

"Thank you," she murmured, hugging-damn it! Sesshomaru? She hugs his brother, not him. Wench.

"Hm. See to your mate. We have much to consider," he detached her, and nodded to Inuyasha. Kagome smiled at him, reached out a hand, and he rebuffed her, arms folded as he looked away.

"Why bother?" Inuyasha grumbled, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine then," she said dismissively, and turned to go back inside. Fangs ground together.

"Wench! What sort of greeting is that?!" he yelled, all his stress bursting out in the harsh bark, and her spine stiffened. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. This should be-amusing. Their public quarreling was unseemly in any case.

"Kagome," she turned at once when her pack leader spoke, making the hanyou scowl. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru...and realized...oh no. Darn it. Sesshomaru adored her, but had limits on what he would tolerate when it came to decorum. She bowed to her packsecond, palms pressed together.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I didn't mean to upset you," she apologized, and he was stunned. Kagome usually threw something at him or yelled osuwari when they argued. She never just deferred to him! But...

Inuyasha realized slowly-he was her packsecond...he ranked her. No more insults, if he told her to remain somewhere safe, she'd have to now! Hah!! Maybe there were some benefits to this pack business. Kagome would have to defer to him, as a mate ought to anyways! She was his, as mate and packsister now, she ought to be obedient and respectful to him. He was the man, after all! He decided he could get used to this.

Of course, he was rather innocent of the subtleties of Inu society...

"Well. Next time, you'll greet me properly then-wife," he informed her with a smug nod. He'd be magnanimous, and refer to her as she wished. Even if they were mates, not married in some ceremony.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose slightly and he glanced at her. His half-brother was on dangerous ground. So long as it was handled privately...and did not embarrass him, he cared little. The baka undoubtedly would deserve whatever punishment she rightly meted out. Baka. Myouga had apparently left some odd gaps in his half-brother's grasp of such things. Kagome's education, on the other hand...

A nod to them all, and he quietly went to see to his child.

"Of course, husband." Kagome replied, her expression mild as milk. Sesshomaru almost pitied him as he left, knowing her.

Almost.

Inuyasha looked around the main room of his lair, and shook his head. This was weird. Sango and Miroku, Kirara curled up in her smaller form, that was one thing. He could have expected that, possibly-it was the other three people in their home that were odd. The little girl, the Imp and Sesshomaru, leaning against the stone wall opposite the fire, looking around without seeming to. Hell, Sesshomaru in his territory-here even, without swords out was too strange to consider. A meal was rapidly vanishing as they settled for a talk.

The youkai Lord decided he would observe. Sango and Kagome, he understood their relationship from observation and his bond with his packsister. The monk and his half-brother added to it was interesting, they had defeated Naraku, uncounted youkai together. Including himself. He was most curious to see how they worked together without conflict involved. Kagome teased him that he ought to be part cat, and it was true that he had a quickly repressed urge to poke around. The fact that his brother's deeply impressed scent in the cave was actually causing him to relax as he would in any truly safe territory-was as strange to him as it had once been to Kagome that she wasn't scared of him anymore. They hardly knew each other, really...their discussion brought him from his musings.

Miroku, in his way, was doing the same thing with the hanyou pair and Sesshomaru, noting how they were positioned. The monk was willing to bet that at dawn this morning...this would never be the case. But it was. Remarkable, these packbonds. Inuyasha was seated, with his back partially to his brother...wide open to attack without concern, just holding Kagome's hand as she sat with him.

Who had just related the situation to the humans.

"Hm. Is this Lord Yotogi reliable?" Miroku asked.

"He is. He never leaves his territory unless something very bad or very important happens, but he's one of the first with news, it's kinda-his hobby. His pack have a very important holding, he keeps an eye on the Lynx and Wolves for us. A little odd, but he's a good person too, I've met him. If he left his lands to come report this, he believes it," Kagome said firmly.

"I can't see Kouga doing this though. He hated Naraku as much as we did. Though...looking back, those attacks did sometimes seem more coordinated, especially later in the winter. But Kouga?" Sango commented, looking up from her meal with a thoughtful frown.

"I know...but I smelled it too, Sango. Wolf on that Dokueki that came here, and Inuyasha hadn't seen one before. That means either they're expanding outwards...or there was another reason it came here."

"Meaning-you suspect it was sent," Miroku noted.

"I'm not sure. But if Yotogi is right, it's possible. Besides, it had other prey it had to have passed to get here, and they usually go for the nearest humans or youkai," Kagome replied. Inuyasha was a bit startled at the way she spoke, she'd always hung back and mostly listened, at least before when it was combat talk.

"True, but if it sensed you and Inuyasha, it would come right here. I've never seen any youkai so attuned to another type as prey before. They aren't very adaptable, you know," Sango pointed out.

"He only was aiming at one youkai, maybe two if he wanted to spring them on Sesshomaru though. He wouldn't have cared what happened with them after that, I bet," Kagome sighed, and Inuyasha frowned. The list of attacks from first Sesshomaru, then Kagome...damn. He didn't like the Clan much, even now-but nobody deserved to be attacked like they'd been by a leftover weapon, one designed to kill him. By extension...for killing his Kagome. At least he'd be able to keep her out of this.

"Well...if it is Kouga, I'll take him out, no problem. He doesn't even have jewel shards anymore," Inuyasha said easily. Kagome's eyes lowered, something crossed her face a moment...Miroku and Sesshomaru both saw it. While Miroku assumed she was simply upset, Sesshomaru knew better. She was upset, yes, but had other plans for Kouga, and wasn't ready to say so. Yet.

"At least with the three of you, and ourselves, we'll be well able to handle it if they are being controlled somehow," Miroku noted. There was no question of their helping or not. According to what he'd heard, these Dokueki were indiscriminate when thwarted of Inu prey, more than happy to feast on humans if they had to. Besides, they stuck together. Sango owed the Inu Clan for her behavior when they'd raided...and Miroku wouldn't abandon his friends when they were in trouble anymore than she would.

"True," his wife nodded.

"No. Kagome won't be going, she's staying here, or back at that keep. You ought to stay with her, Sango. Things are different now," Inuyasha stated grimly, making Kagome glare at him as Sango's eyes widened at the comment.

Where did he get such an idea? She glanced at Miroku...who honestly looked like-he agreed? Or wanted to. Ah. Of course. They were both married now...the tajiya shook her head at her husband in warning. They weren't normal women. If these two had wanted that-well, they chose the wrong brides!

Miroku's mouth worked, but he was smart enough to keep quiet. If it had looked possible, he may have tried it himself, but well, it wasn't. Hiraikotsu to the head hurt and he had no wish to be beaten senseless by his lovely bride for a noble, but futile effort to protect her. He'd tried to convince her to be safe once, two days ago...it hadn't worked then anymore than it would now. Sango was a tajiya.

"Ah...Sango will accompany us-if it pleases her," Miroku smiled, and really hoped for his friend's sake he'd have sense. Just once. Inuyasha though-was Inuyasha.

"Well, that's alright, I guess...but you aren't," he frowned fiercely at Kagome, saying it like-oh...like an order.

"Yes I am." Sesshomaru would expect her to be respectful, so she'd try-

"No!" he scowled, voice sharp as the humans discretely got ready to duck.

"Excuse me? First off, I'm not property you can order around, you baka! In fact-" Kagome started, temper shot, as Inuyasha rounded on her.

"No! I said no!" he jerked a thumb at his chest.

"You tried to claw one the first time you saw a Dokueki, you're useless without me around to keep track of you! No running off without me!" she told him.

"Kagome-"

"She goes," Sesshomaru said gravely, and the hanyou whipped his head around.

"I can handle myself. Honestly!" Kagome said grimly, her ears twitched in annoyance even as she took his hand in hers again. Inuyasha looked around-damn it! Everyone was on her side. Not his, like usual.

"Enough. It is agreed that it is possible that Yotogi has incorrect information. We shall rest here until the humans are ready, and we will go investigate. I require Kagome there, she is experienced in such matters and is the best choice to judge the wolves' intentions-packsecond," Sesshomaru said calmly, a hesitation in his voice at the last word. Inuyasha didn't know how to take the fact that his brother had just...given him an order. One he expected to be obeyed. Worse, that a part of him...accepted it.

Fucking. Packbond.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, kneeling on a cushion and watching quietly. His original plan was thwarted, to have Kagome guard Rin and Jaken here or at home. So, she would come. He suspected his packsister would have defied any order to remain away, really...she would have found a way around it.

"Sounds like a good plan," Miroku commented with a sigh, watching Inuyasha fume.The war council broke up soon after.

That night, when everyone else was camped, or in Miroku and Sango's case, were curled up in the main room, Inuyasha rested his head in Kagome's lap as she sat on their sleeping mat. Not a one of them had discussed what happened earlier between himself and his brother, and Sesshomaru was encamped outside, frowning. Thinking things over as well.

Kagome rubbed his ears thoughtfully and Inuyasha sighed, one arm around her. He felt so odd, it had been a hell of a day, he was tired. Although...he wasn't that tired, he decided, as he grinned up at her. She looked-entertained. His beloved had hunted through their things, and had her chat with Miroku, who'd been very obliging. They had something to discuss...

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, leaning over to smile at him, one hand sliding under her pillow. It was there.

"Hm?"

"Is anyone else in here with us?"

"Huh? No, of course not."

"We're in private then?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Good. Close your eyes," she asked, smiling still. He did so, wondering what she planned...after a worried glance at her neck. Last time she asked him to do this-but the beads were safely around her throat. Then something got dropped around his neck and slipped under his head!

"There! Much better."

"Hey! No!" He tugged, he yanked, he pulled. Quickly rolling away, he tried to take it off, but sure enough-the beads of subjugation were back.

"Damn it, Kagome! You tricked me!" he growled, and looked alarmed at Kagome, who was smiling. Evilly.

"There's more than one set of prayer beads around, you know. Turns out any Priestess strong enough can take them off...or Monk. Remember?" Kagome commented, and as she spoke, she removed hers, twirling them-just like he had! No...oh, no. "Let's see..." she started counting on her fingers. "Forty-three on the way here...ten for the raids, five for Sango and Miroku getting dragged in, no, make it seven-that's sixty, you know! Hm..." his eyes widened, "and say...five for being a pig and thinking you could order me around! Sixty-five. Make it seventy total for trying to run off on me-again!"

"You kept count, you vengeful little-Kagome! You-you wouldn't!"

"Why not? You had lots of practice with the word!" Kagome shot back, another quote...oh no. She would do it, damn it!

"Don't-"

"Osuwari."

thud

"Gah!"

"If you think you can pull that piggish garbage on me again, you'll regret it. You can sleep alone in a-you shaped hole for a hundred years for all I care till you figure it out! Get it?" Kagome asked, with a look so full of meaning he winced-not to mention she said it again to punctuate it. It was stone under their mat, and he hit the floor with a small cloud of stuffing from burst seams.

"Stop it!"

"Not till you apologize! I can't believe how stubborn you are, I know this hurts. Osuwari!"

thud

"Sneaky wench! You-you lured me in!" he sputtered as the spell released him. She opened her mouth again, and he paused.

"Fine-sorry," he mumbled, and she nodded as he got up fast, glaring.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kagome asked.

"Never do that again! You can't just treat me like that, you know!" he snarled, and she sat there, and folded her arms. Ohhh...this was going to be fun!

"Yes, I can," Kagome told him, looking smug.

"No, you can't! I'm your mate, and your packsecond, and damn it-you're going to be a lot more reasonable now! You belong to me, and what I say goes!" Brown eyes widened. He was serious! Oh, dear...

"You...really don't know?" Kagome asked finally, looking at him with surprise. To his confusion, she started to giggle, hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking.

"Know what?" he frowned, outraged.

"Inuyasha, you went through all the ritual of force claim-" chortling started, "all this trouble-an-and you didn't know!" she burst out laughing, trying to keep it down to keep from waking their friends. After the Osuwari's...a futile attempt. They were both trying not to laugh on the other side of the curtains.

"What's so damned funny?" She waved at him helplessly.

"Myouga never told you! Oh no!" she managed, pointing, and whooped at his expression.

"Told me what!? Quit laughing at me!" he growled, and she managed to get calmed down enough to answer, eyes sparkling.

"Look at the marks," Kagome asked him, pulling the top she was wearing to sleep in off her shoulder. Her clawed fingertip tapped her mark lightly.

"What about it?" he peered at it. A moon, with an arrowhead on top crossing it. Rather nice, he thought.

"Mine is on top of yours, Inuyasha. You were adopted into my pack. Understand?" she asked, a grin lurking.

"No. Spill it, Kagome!"

"Bottom mark is the lower ranking mate, top mark is the mate who is dominant in the relationship. Among Inu, that's always the one who's pack adopts the other. I'm not your property, Inuyasha. You're mine."

He choked. At least, that was the sound he made.

"But-women-I...uh...but, I defeated you," he managed.

"Yes. You did," Kagome nodded, leaning back on her hands. "That's why you're packsecond, and it's not me anymore. You're welcome to it, believe me! But-you belong to me, and I'm not letting you run off without me. I love you too much for that," she told him honestly, making his heart warm-even as he was pissed at her for it.

"Keh. Belong to you, ridiculous," he threw himself down next to her, and scowled. Myouga. He'd kill Myouga, he decided. Squishing him-maybe using Tetsusiaga, very carefully, it'd be very satisfying to chop him up for not telling him. Then Miroku. Bastard! One of his fucking jokes, helping her switch the beads again! No wonder the little shit faced bastard bonzu was grinning all through dinner!

"Oh, don't be grumpy. There are benefits to being mine, you know," she told him.

A moment later-

"Don't touch me! Wench."

"Inuyasha...don't be like that."

Silence.

"Darn it. The honeymoon's over," Kagome groused. Author's notes- Ah, fun. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	3. The Shattering

Chapter 3-The Shattering

Recap: Inuyasha's re-beaded, and found out who's in charge, so to speak. The group, reunited, plans to head out to investigate...what's going on elsewhere now? Read on!

No, I do not own Inuyasha!

Kouga frowned as he checked Ginta's shoulder. He didn't like the look of it at all. The flaming arrow had burned him badly at the wound, they'd thought at least it would keep it from souring...but it wasn't. All three wolves knew it. It wasn't healing right, and the speed they were traveling wasn't helping matters. No real rest and little time to hunt-wasn't good now. Ginta needed sleep, regular feeding, herbs to draw out the poison. Even youkai resilience had limits. Damn it! They'd pay for this.

"I'll be fine, Kouga," Ginta wouldn't complain.

"When we get to my woman, she'll patch you up," his packleader told him with a confidence he didn't feel. It was bad, and they were still days from her favorite village.

"Little sister will help, Ginta. Can you keep on?" Hakkaku asked.

"Sure," Ginta promised, knowing they had no choice.

Kouga gauged the sun. They'd have to travel soon, the damned Inu would've raised the alert by now. They had to keep moving, sooner they got to Kagome, sooner Ginta got help. Sooner she'd be with him again. They had another clanholding to dodge before they got to her village, one he had to hope they'd be able to slip past. That meant Ginta would have to endure. Wolves did...but he wasn't going to force more from him than he had to.

"Come on. On my back," he ordered the hurt wolf, crouching to pick up his packbrother. He wouldn't leave him to be found by stupid Inu or something else. Damned fools, he always had to have them tagging along...slowing him up. His packbrothers and loyal friends.

"I can keep up, Kouga! That'll slow us."

"I said up!" he barked, and Ginta sighed, feeling horrible as he obeyed. Guilty. A grown warrior, being carried like a cub.

Kouga comforted himself with the fact that he'd soon be carrying his Kagome like this-and that he'd never have to see that mutt have his hands on her again when she was claimed and marked as his mate. Disgusting, she was too soft hearted, letting that little outcast hold her, clasping him...he growled under his breath. Too intimate. She was too gentle with the muttface. Too kind, loyal to him out of shared dangers, and he took advantage.

Kouga had long since seen how much the hanyou enjoyed such a liberty, that he wanted her to be more than a traveling companion. That he loved her too, wanted her for his own, and it was a good thing his rival for her was inept. It was a good thing for the mutt's sake the other humans were around to keep him in line while Kagome honored her promise to restore the jewel. That he was useful for that, for protecting her. The image of her using that command word on him and snuggling against his back as they went home-with Inuyasha's face properly in the dirt behind them-kept him distracted and soothed him as they traveled.

As the wolves made their way in the wrong direction-another was dashing through high grass, panting for air.

Koumyou. The lesser Inu youkai was running like the wind, feeling it in every muscle as he tracked. The keep-they'd sent him in the right direction at least. The Great One had flown, but there was the faintest of scent trails on the ground. He had to stop often and hunt for it, but he would keep on no matter what. Lady Kagome, and another. Outsider male. Not pack. Not good. They had gone this way, so he would as well. Her scent was his guide.

Lesser Inu were very fond of Kagome. Several would have long since attached themselves to her and the Great One permanently if Sesshomaru hadn't made it clear they were not welcome to share hunts, only to guard the keep. He didn't want the responsibility and occasional nuisance of their company. But Kagome was kind to them, liked them and was adored almost universally by them in return. Inu like Koumyou couldn't speak as humans...but were quite smart. He'd spoken to the lesser brethren who were at the Keep as part of the guard during his brief visit to raise the alert...and what they'd said was odd.

She'd been taken away by an outsider male, a strong one and that the greater ones said it was right that she'd gone. She should not be with an outsider, no matter what the greater Inu had said at the keep. A noble bitch, Kagome was...Koumyou himself had liked her scent and ears when they'd met some time ago. Where she was, Sesshomaru would be as he had gone to retrieve her. Then he could give warning, go home with his duty done, so tired though...if the weather stayed clear and didn't wash away the slight trail, he would be there soon, wherever there was.

It would be awhile until he found them, as he felt-something bothering him...just on the edge of his senses...

Ayami frowned. Kouga had slipped her net. So. Things begin to move faster now. One of her faithful youkai...told her of Yotogi's quarrel with Kouga, and she smiled.

"If they believe him to be a precursor, then let it be one!" With that, she went into the valley she trapped her Lord's pets in, penned like bloodstock by barriers. Sixteen of them left. But how many? Hm, she didn't want to be stingy...and the Inu seemed ready for a good fight, they deserved one with all that preparation. Three, she decided. Not too many, not too few. Not to mention how many she could send out properly...

"You three. I think you will serve. Inu. And so many of them, you'll be stuffed! Yotogi's precious pack, well, time we tested their strength, don't you agree?" Ayami asked them fondly before she climbed to the top of the ridge, out of the way. She turned to one of her lesser allies still edging about her.

"Tell everyone to pull away from the Wolf territories and gather at the main pass into the Inu lands. Tell them to follow my Lord's children, and be ready to feed. Any Inu remaining after the first barrage of the Dokueki are theirs, so long as they keep any Wolves from the pass they will travel itself. If this doesn't bring them here-nothing will," the wolf youkai didn't watch as it left...and began to concentrate, ignoring a tremor along her spine...something subtle...

"What do you mean, she's not been here?" Kouga asked the old priestess, eyes hard as he stared at her, and the strange young miko with her. Michiko, new apprentice, and scared witless.

"You heard me. Kagome no longer lives here. I doubt we shall see her soon," Kaede informed him. She hadn't checked in last new moon. Inu had come and collected her things instead a few days before, saying only they were acting on her orders. Kaede didn't know what had happened, to her or Sango, and it worried her. The wolf looked exhausted, she noted, bow in hand as she studied him.

"Damn it," Kouga was worried now, Ginta was behind him with Hakkaku, and Kaede saw the poorly bound shoulder. "I have to find her, priestess. What direction did they go?"

"You won't find her easily, Wolf Lord," she warned him, frowning.

"Maybe not, but we need her! We can find her, point the way and help for once, let me worry about the rest," Kouga looked uncomfortable.

"Hm. I'd say it's that one who needs help," Kaede noted, considering. Kouga meant them no harm...at least at the moment. But that wolf with him-badly hurt. Kaede wasn't about to help him anymore then she had to, she never trusted him. Having an angry Kouga turn on her village though-well, she would avoid that if at all possible.

"Lady Kaede-we don't help youkai! Do we...?" Michiko asked shyly. She'd been chosen because she was good with herbs and had a small amount of spiritual power, but wasn't at all easy in her new role yet.

"Perhaps we do," Kaede told her, as Kouga watched suspiciously as she approached. "Let me see," she directed Ginta, who permitted her to look the wound over at Kouga's nod. "Hm. This needs drawing out. If you want him to live, he should remain still and rest," she told him without hesitation.

"No time."

"You shouldn't be anywhere near Kagome, anyways, Kouga! She should be with Inuyasha!" Shippo told him, and he glared at the fox kit.

"Keep it quiet, runt!" A pause...and a frown,"why aren't you with her? Kagome always takes you along, kit."

"I'm helping guard the village from youkai," Shippo answered loftily.

"Bet she got tired of you," he goaded...and the kit fell right into it.

"No! I just-stay here now! She's just waiting for Inuyasha to come back, anyways! You don't know anything," Shippo grumbled, and Kouga scowled. Something was definitely up! He frowned at the trio. Come back? The mutt finally gave up??

"Hah. Well, nothing for us here. Let's move," he ordered, not with bows trained on him with a jumpy miko there, anyways...and Kaede was old, but a good shot.

They stared after him suspiciously as the wolves left...or at least, seemed to.

Shippo, however, soon learned otherwise. The kit was unceremoniously grabbed when he was poking around the well.

"LET ME GO!" he yelled, suspended by a hand. Kouga had no choice.

"No, I don't think I will. Yell some more, and we'll eat you, brat. My woman. Talk!" Kouga told him flatly, eyeing the kit. There was a gulp."Where is Kagome-and the mutt?" he asked.

"I don't know! She left with Sango and-" Shippo was pulled face to face with Kouga...alone, upside down, and he shivered, pausing.

"Who, the mutt? Where'd he go?"

"N-no...Sesshomaru. I-i-inuyasha left last f-fall...K-kagome will be really mad if you e-eat me..." Shippo whimpered. Kouga's eyes widened. The fox wasn't lying-he was too scared to, and he knew it. What the hell was going on here?

"Where?"

"I don't know!! She didn't tell me!" Shippo managed...and twisted suddenly, sinking his fangs-right into Kouga's nose. The wolf screamed, and his hand involuntarily yanked-tossed...and the fox ran straight for Kaede! Damn it!! The village stirred like a poked anthill.

"Let's move. There's one place to go," Kouga sighed, picking up Ginta.

"Where, Kouga?" Hakakku asked.

"Sesshomaru. Seems my woman's keeping some funny company. We start at his keep, and I know just how to get his attention," Kouga felt it...so did they-a sort of unease. "Besides, I want open ground around us right now. Before it hits." There was agreement at that-they knew this feeling.

Elsewhere...in a valley...

Everyone was getting ready to travel, and Inuyasha-wasn't talking to several of them. Not his beloved...or his vassal. Little bastard flea!

Sesshomaru, however, noticed this, and the hanyou could take his friend's amusement, his mate's...but there was a certain glee in his brother's eyes that outraged him. He went on a last sweep of his territory, and to his dismay-Sesshomaru accompanied him, with a certain cautious curiosity.

"You knew, didn't you? That she-damned custom," he finally said to the Lord, frowning.

"Of course. You are her bound property by Clan law," Sesshomaru answered.

"But...the ritual-" he paused. He desperately wanted answers...but not that much.

"Proved you able to be a fit mate. To provide for her, protect her, and attend to her. Did it not occur to you what her rank is? Any other, were you bonded prior to marking, would be your property. She is the senior female of the pack, even if you were bonded first, she would be dominant. It is not unknown to happen, in lesser packs," Sesshomaru commented dryly, with-damn it, the bastard did think it was funny.

"Damn it."

They both felt it...and looked at each other. They immediately headed back at full speed.

Kagome, closing her backpack, frowned. She felt-funny this morning and it suddenly got worse. Kirara suddenly changed into her larger form, and herded Sango and Miroku outside! Jaken snagged Rin, thankful they were safely with Ah-uhn in the valley proper...realized too late...she didn't know!

"LADY KAGOME!!"

Then...the earthquake the youkai were all sensing-struck. For some, it was a blessing in disguise...for others, it would change everything...

Author's Notes-Ahhhh. I love the smell of plot devices in the morning! Well, evening, but still! The youkai could sense it because I elected to give them the same sense I've read some animals possess, to sense earth tremors before they strike. It seemed reasonable to add it.

Hah! Fun fact, well, not fun per se. Japan is a highly active area seismically, why not make use of same? Me? Throw a disaster in there? Oh, yes. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	4. The Aftermath

Chapter 4- The Aftermath

Recap: Earthquake!! Oh, yes yes.

No, I don't own Inuyasha or related characters. Really. Yotogi, Lady Yumi, and the Dokueki are mine.

A deep rumble as mountains shifted...as a small cavern trembled and it's ceiling collapsed...the ground moved...and villages, castles suffered...and passes changed under the unforgiving pressures of Earth forces below.

A sudden feeling of intense danger. Both brothers felt it. The packbond, pack was in danger-Kagome! Inuyasha ignored the unstable ground, not just pack...mate was in danger, no, please no...not her!

Sesshomaru was right with him as he leapt a fissure that had just opened. When it came-it was a hammer blow. Like something snapped, Inuyasha actually whimpered, a sound forced out of the throat without conscious direction. His half-brother had no such reaction. Only the horrible fading sensation of a packmate...dying. They hurried...

To find Miroku standing, concentrating, one hand on the sad pile of stone that had been the cave opening...and slumping suddenly as he felt no living aura within the rockfall. Sango choked on a sob.

Between the group outside, it wasn't hard to start tunneling. Grimy, bloodied white and green, a crumpled, nearly crushed little form lay there, bow in a slack hand, curled around her backpack. She'd nearly made it out, before-

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled as he freed her, shoving rock away that cut at his hands. The hanyou gripped her pack as he hauled Kagome out as fast as he could. She was deposited on the grass as gently as if she were made of spun glass, and Sesshomaru looked down impassively at the dead hanyou. Inuyasha was just staring at her hopelessly, cradling her head, tears forming...she was gone. He'd had her back at last, and she was gone. They'd fucking argued last night! No. No.

Sesshomaru, however, drew Tenseiga.

"Do my will," his half-brother said gravely, and swung.

"My Lord! Remarkable as always!" Jaken was beside himself with ill concealed relief as Rin clapped her hands.

A dazed, rock dust and dirt covered hanyou opened her eyes, and found herself looking up into two matched golden gazes peering down at her. One grim-the other...she smiled up at Inuyasha, who knuckled his eyes and muttered about grit. Her pack was with her. Kagome felt good. Fine, actually...and she realized that Sesshomaru was sheathing Tenseiga. Miroku and Sango were seated near her, and looked-awed.

'And Sesshomaru claimed Tenseiga was useless,' the Monk thought with no little wonder. They'd seen it used once before, but even when the Souunga was being sealed into hell they hadn't had such a view of it's proper power. One that meant no mourning for a dear friend.

"I-died...didn't I?" Kagome breathed. She went to sit up cautiously, and blinked. Nothing hurt. She remembered stone falling, something struck her head hard, she recalled with a shiver as she saw blood on her clothes-her own. Then she was yanked into an embrace.

"Damn it! What the hell did you stay inside for?" Inuyasha demanded with enough pent up emotion to choke a horse.

"I didn't know what it was!" Kagome told him tartly, but her eyes went to the place that had been his-theirs...her hands clenched in his clothes.

"Oh, Inuyasha...our home," Kagome's shoulders slumped, and he shrugged, just as upset, but too relieved to worry too much about it at the moment. He didn't answer, just held her. Their home. She'd said so. But he'd make her a new one. A better one, he decided grimly.

"You're all right, Kagome, that's what matters!" Sango commented, beaming with relief. They'd thought they'd lost her.

"Not so useless, is it, my Lord?" Kagome managed a soft smile of gratitude at Sesshomaru as Rin hugged his leg, and the Lord gazed at her with a quirk of a smile.

"It is useless. See you do not make such an error again. Unacceptable," he informed her dryly as their bond reassured him all was well. She was bound to him and Inuyasha, for as long as one of the three lived. Even in the afterworld such links lingered. It had been the sudden reassertion of packbond that had alerted Sesshomaru that it was truly his Father's presence in the world again when he'd returned. That bond had started them down this strange road together. As packmates, at least.

However, other bonds were not made that way. Two brand like marks, symbols of love and chosen intimacy, not endless binding...had faded and vanished when Kagome had slipped away. They did not return when she did from the border of the afterworld. Inuyasha had felt their bond break, not just as packmates...but when he'd become a widower.

Elsewhere, at a now ruined fortified manor...

Yotogi didn't know it, but the quake that just leveled his beloved holding...had saved his people. His broken arm was being set as the warriors dug up survivors and they did what they could for the injured.

"The stores are gone, and there will be little game here, my love," Lady Yumi fussed over her Lord's wounds with her usual fluttery grace as she chattered, tallying what was left.

"I am aware of that, my dear."

"Then you know we have to go! They will not turn us away!"

"Kouga-"

"The outrunners reported the pass is closed off, you know that, dearest Lord. Do stop being stubborn! Lord Inutaisho sited his keep well and used his strange allies in it's construction, I'm sure they are fine. Come now, you merely don't like to travel," she sighed. Yumi knew it was more than that, but nonetheless comforted her Lord by giving him an outlet for complaint. Refugees. That is what they would be, seeking succor from their Clan Lord as was their right, but undoubtedly hard on him. That other packs would also be doing so was not a soothing thought.

He grimly gave the order to begin transporting the wounded and young, and for the entire pack to travel.

Thin screams of raw rage echoed.

Ayami was horrified. The wall of the pass had collapsed...taking her late Lord's children with it. Three Dokueki gone, and more with them. Her allies had scattered, the ones who had gathered to feed, it would take time to recollect them, with easy pickings from quake ravaged villages.

She turned her gaze to the valley in outrage. She'd lost a half-dozen here as well, they'd panicked in their barriers, unable to flee the oncoming quake-and the damage to the place wasn't entirely due to the trembling earth. The anchors had been disrupted, and they'd begun to fight one another in brief madness as some of the magical cages had broken. It had taken her such effort, such care-and now everything was in ruins.

No! No no no!

"I need...useless!!" she shrieked. She needed more then troublesome creatures, more then cowardly youkai too foolish to return at once! Ayami needed real allies, help, things she lacked. Time. The wolf found it harder and harder to remain focused on her self-appointed tasks each day...there had to be a way. She would find one, avenge her Lord...Ayami didn't even notice she was pounding her fists into the rock she crouched on until they bled.

Kouga and his brothers were fortunate. In open ground, it was hardly an issue. He did, however, go back to spy on Kagome's favored village...or was it? They had some huts down, but no deaths, he saw, that jumpy miko was overseeing the injured-Kagome's replacement? The old hag was about-and the little brat with her. Fine.

He would be able to say he'd gone and seen about them to his woman. Returning to his packbrothers, he lifted Ginta and began to run. Sesshomaru's keep. He'd probably be there if the Clans had suffered as much as the mortals.

His own people, he trusted their survival urge, hoped they were well-he had things to do, help to fetch. A score to settle.

Then the party left for the keep to check in with the Clan, see to any problems before they set out to stop Kouga. But first, Sango and Miroku took a flyover of the village on the lower slopes, Miroku spoke to them, damaged, yes...but not ruined, they could manage without help for now...the journey was interrupted by a messenger that afternoon. Koumyou.

Sesshomaru read the note as Kagome greeted the Inu with pleasure, rubbing his ears and making a soothing fuss.

"I know you! Yotogi's friend. No wonder you're named Koumyou. Such a good boy, finding us!" Kagome glanced at her pack leader as she gave Koumyou food, who frowned as he absorbed the news. Kouga loose in his lands, then? Interesting. He handed her the sheet, and she scanned it, handing it off afterward to Inuyasha.

"That-I'd bet it's Hakkaku and Ginta with him. So, we don't have to go far. He'll probably come to find us, I think."

"Hm. Makes it easier," Miroku noted.

"Go. Inform Yotogi it will be dealt with," Sesshomaru ordered the lesser Inu, who whined once, understanding.

They made camp that night. The Inu fretted...for different reasons. Kagome worried about her Clan, Sesshomaru as well, and not just about them. Inuyasha was nervous about what would be awaiting them. To Miroku and Inuyasha's surprise, Jaken had done all of the camp work, setting out sleeping bags and fetching wood and water, while both Sango and Kagome took it in stride. The female hanyou grinned at their expressions, and when Jaken asked, she ran her claws along the tinder, setting it alight and he readied their supper, pulling packages out of Ah-uhn's bags.

Kagome hadn't packed any, having been furious at him...but Jaken had. Now, the hanyou was sitting in front of the fire, impatiently watching the water heat to a boil. A treat he hadn't had in months. Ramen! Jaken gave him a look when he barked at his mate.

"Well, wench? Get pouring already, I'm starved!"

"A Lady such as her does not serve in such menial tasks!" Jaken noted, disapproval in his voice. He took over the supper work, Sango stifling a laugh.

"Welcome to travel with Jaken," she commented. There were grins.

"I could get used to this," Miroku noted, amused as Jaken groused, bringing each of the them their food. Inuyasha started to dig in, and an elbow dug not so subtly into his ribs. Sesshomaru had yet to eat.

The hanyou looked at Miroku awkwardly as the monk pulled his elbow back. The Lord was amused as he took a bite, and Inuyasha sighed to himself. Like he deserved that kind of respect. He glared at his own supper, put off by it, and after a moment noted-Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Rin-were all watching him with various amused and impatient expressions. And not eating. Not a one. Sesshomaru was eating neatly one-handed, and eyed him curiously. Baka.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he asked.

"Could you eat before our dinners get cold-my Lord?" Kagome asked finally, his title rich with irony...and Inuyasha was speechless. She rolled her eyes.

"You never did that before," he mumbled, hastily taking a bite and the rest dug in.

"Well, you are a Lord now, Inuyasha. A real one. That-changes things, after all, Sango and I are merely your humble vassals, and your good Lady in Kagome's case," Miroku said easily. It was true though, it was proper to show respect to him now...as scary as it was. Come to think of it, they'd hesitated when they'd eaten in the lair...like they were-crap!

"He only wanted me for the noodles, you know. Didn't think past it," Kagome joked, earning her a glare. She just grinned.

"Keh, you didn't bring any! I looked!" Inuyasha felt much better when she swatted him. More normal. After supper-she pulled out the deck of cards. Wishing for a decent bath, not the hasty wash she'd gotten this morning, she shuffled them.

"Who's up for a game?" he settled to one side to watch them as usual...and blinked when Kagome dealt four hands. Her, Miroku, Sango...Jaken wasn't playing, neither were-oh no. His mate smiled at him and patted the ground next to her.

"He plays, you know," she said to her friends, and Miroku scowled.

"What? I was stuck with you for months, and we could've had something to do! Annoying youkai," the monk muttered, and there were giggles. Scowling, Inuyasha sat in, picking up his hand and frowning.

"Pushy," he muttered.

"Yep," she ruffled his ears, and he pushed her hand away. That night though, he held her as she fell asleep, wishing they could slip off for some privacy as Miroku and Sango had. But-he had the middle watch to take, and she was tired.

The trip back was slowed as Miroku and Inuyasha, for the first time, saw the kind of resources Sesshomaru had at his disposal. More messengers arrived as they came closer to the Keep. Details of pack strength, tallies of the damage. There would be several Inu waiting for them at the Keep itself, homeless now, and quite a few problems to be seen to.

That afternoon they camped. Soon enough they'd tackle those problems, they'd be there in the morning. Inuyasha worried more. He saw Sesshomaru walking away from camp-and elected to follow, taking his courage in both hands.

"What do you want?" the Lord asked, not pleased at the company.

"Sesshomaru. When we get to your Keep...I don't want her seeing it if...well. You know what will probably happen."

"If you are challenged? Why would you desire her to be kept away?"

"Why? Why the fuck do you think? It's not like they'll be happy a hanyou is over them..." Inuyasha stopped dead. They wouldn't be happy. But one had been for months. Oh, sweet kami. But-her packmate would have protected her! He paled and realized he was being peered at in mild puzzlement.

Several things came into focus that he'd ignored.

Kagome was good at fighting now. Extremely. She'd fought Dokueki before, other youkai...was his brother's packsecond, and an exemplary one. That meant her place was more then merely his packsister. That they respected and well-feared her enough to accept her orders and decisions without question. She'd stepped right up when they'd talked about the Wolves in his lair, like a leader, a warrior. Kagome had been utterly ruthless when they fought, fearless. The problem was-you only got that kind of skill by fighting for your life against opponents as strong and smart as you were, not weak, stupid youkai.

Pack challenge was a right. To force a higher ranking Clan member to prove their worth in combat. The challenged could be merciful-and leave the challenger alive to be exiled if they won...but the one who offered it had to kill their opponent. She'd tried to tell him, and he'd ignored it. That youkai thinking! Kagome was a hanyou who'd held her pack position!

'You don't know me anymore...' That's what she'd said-and looked so worn, so wary...so very competent.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled, realizing at last what Kagome had done. "How many fucking Inu did she fight for that damned mark pendant?!"

"Twenty. All kills," Sessomaur was equally blunt with his answer. Both were leaning forward, eyes locked.

"You did this-you made her-" Sesshomaru looked outraged at the comment that was coming.

"You dare attempt to lecture me! She is hanyou. She survived. Prospered. What do you believe she was doing...embroidery?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Inuyasha felt sick, physically ill at the thought of what she'd faced without him.

"She's not a killer! My Kagome-"

"Our packsister is a very skilled one. I merely completed her training, gave her the tools she required to live in her new situation. Kagome chose not to die of her own will. You blame her for this choice? She had no one to undertake her safety or fight in her stead. Or need I remind you of this?"

"She could have spared them!"

"That would have shown weakness. Hanyou have to be strong, do they not? Kagome is fond of saying so. You were not there, you have no right to judge her. You lost that, when you abandoned your chosen and your duty to her, Inuyasha. The wonder is she forgave you for it," Sesshomaru told him, throwing Inuyasha's own credo back at him. Horrified, the hanyou didn't know what to say. It was true, he'd abandoned her to the tender mercies of the Clan. To Sesshomaru's hands.

"INUYASHA!!" A familiar scream indeed.

Kagome and Sango had taken little Rin away for a bath. Well, she screamed for him-and got two heavily armed youkai, a warrior monk, and an imp in the bargain, all arriving to see Kagome sitting next to Sango by the water's edge, dressed, staring down at her bared shoulder with the help of a hand mirror. When Inuyasha saw, his jaw dropped. There was no mating mark. He yanked at his own collar, tried to see-

"Interesting," Sesshomaru commented, frowning.

"You don't have one either. Sesshomaru! What happened? Did you-" Kagome started to ask, but he shook his head.

"No. Hm..." Sesshomaru's hand brushed Tenseiga's hilt-and he understood. Kagome had died. Brought back, yes, but she had died. He noted as much, and she stared at her former spouse in shock. Inu didn't mate once for life, her packmates were proof of that. Born of different mothers, sired by the same youkai.

"Rin, let's go. I think they need to talk," Sango said, and everyone left the pair alone. Kagome was just sitting there numbly, and Inuyasha settled beside her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, looking into her eyes with a peculiar expression.

"Inuyasha?" she rested her head on his shoulder, upset. Kagome expected comfort, perhaps more, but he just sat next to her, looking lost. "I'd-um..." when she turned to kiss him, he...pulled away?

"Kagome, what did you do while you were with Sesshomaru?" he finally asked, making her frown and look uncomfortable.

"What?"

"What did you do!?" he demanded, taking her shoulders and turning her to face him. What he saw-made him shiver. Her eyes went cold as ice again even as her ears drooped. There was a long silence as he willed her not to say it...

"What do you think?" she said at last. "Does it matter?"

"Yes! Yes, it damn well does! Tell me!"

She yanked herself away, looking upset, angry-and hurt. "You don't want to know."

"Kagome..."

So, she told him tonelessly. Everything. Names. Locations. Everything she'd done. There were ugly words for some of it. Sesshomaru tolerated no challenges to his rule, to his decisions...and his loyal packsecond had carried out those orders even when it sickened her. It was more efficient to slay the leaders of a an incipient revolt then to have their packs turn on the Clan and have to kill the lot. Kagome had understood that. She'd helped him do it.

"Sango didn't tell me-"

"Sango doesn't know half of it! I never told her everything! If I had-she'd have tried to help me and been killed out of hand for interference. She's a mortal. I protected her." Or...she'd have tried to stop her.

"By lying about what you were up to? You could've spared them! Nobody made you kill them, Kagome, you decided on that by yourself!"

"Why not? It's no worse than what I did for three years. How much blood was on my hands as a mortal? I pointed-you, Sango and Miroku killed whatever youkai was holding shards. No questions, no quarter. How many did I purify with spiritual arrows? How many humans and youkai died because I broke the jewel and let Naraku start collecting them? Dokueki were his creations. Kagura. Kanna too! Do I have to remind you how many graves we dug for their victims? The only difference is I did it, not you! How many youkai did you kill to stay alive before we met?" Kagome demanded, standing up. Inuyasha followed, looking ill.

"That's different!"

"No, it isn't. You know it isn't, Inuyasha. You just feel guilty because your precious protectee had to stand on her own. Why didn't you teach me weaponswork, Inuyasha? Why did Sesshomaru have to do it? It scared the heck out of him when he realized I hadn't gotten any real combat training! You never let me even learn how to be a real miko!" He gaped at her, horror in his gaze. Shame.

"How dare you look at me like that? It was so easy for you back then, wasn't it! You had your brave little wench who was dependent on you, well you know what? She's dead. She died last fall when a snake bit her and killed her, and she can't come back. I really thought you understood," Kagome finished bitterly.

"Kagome," Inuyasha tried to understand as he stared at her.

"I'm not proud of some of the things I did. I didn't have a choice-either I was ruthless, or I'd have to keep fighting until somebody killed me, Inuyasha. I did what I thought you would, and waited for you," her eyes closed. "But you didn't come back, and I had to do what I thought was best. Hanyou have to be strong, just like you said. Is it wrong that I didn't want to die?" Kagome's bleak words struck deep. He had said that. She'd listened. He ought to be proud of her, as Sesshomaru was, not ashamed. But he was ashamed, and they both knew it. Kagome just didn't understand why he felt like that.

Inuyasha was ashamed because Kagome was never meant to live like that. His beloved was too kind, too gentle, too sheltered. For her, he'd slaughtered and slain, and nearly gotten killed more than once-but had done it to protect her. As apparently she'd done for the people she loved. Waiting for him. Inuyasha sighed. His fault. Well, he'd fix it, she'd never have to deal with that again. She could get over this and never have to think about it again. He'd protect her from all of that now just like he did before and remark her now.

He told her as much firmly, and took her in his arms to kiss her, but she twisted out of them with pain in her eyes.

"Try again. I told you, Inuyasha. I'm of the House of Inutaisho and so are you. It's what we have to do. Maybe...it was a mistake to think we could be more then packmates now," Kagome whispered sadly.

"No! Kagome. I...I love you," he tried, looking away, and she shook her head.

"I love you too. But you're ashamed of me, and I can't be married to someone who can't even look at me. You deserve better. I deserve more."

"No. You-I shouldn't have left...it's my fault. Damn it, Kagome! You shouldn't have-."

"Maybe it's better that you did," she sighed. "If you'd stayed, I wouldn't have found out what I could be. What I am now."

"I never wanted you to be like this," he told her.

"But I am. I think you need to get used to that. Because you're going to need me as I am, packbrother," she left, bath forgotten. Females of the pack didn't cry in public, after all.

Author's Notes- Ahem. So. Not much to add here. Gotta love the Tenseiga. Things are rarely easy with them, are they? I warned you things weren't going to be happy for long. So, yes, they were together...and aren't now. And Kouga's on his way. Will they get together? Eh, wait and see. Anyways, thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	5. The Keep

Chapter 5- The Keep

Recap: Kagome died, and was saved by Tenseiga. But her union with Inuyasha-was for all intents and purposes ended. Inuyasha now knows of her actions in the winter, and isn't sure how he feels. Kouga with an injured Ginta is on his way to the Keep, while Ayami plans and Inu gather. What happens now? Read on!

No, I don't own Inuyasha and company! I do, however, own Kokuzoku, Onjou, Yotogi, and Atae...not to mention the Hamayami.

They arrived at the Keep, the next day as afternoon slid towards evening and the gates swung open. Guards snapped to attention as they passed them, Kagome and Inuyasha walking side by side behind Sesshomaru. She barely glanced at the hanyou as she took a deep breath, sorting scents. Home again. The place had hardly more damage than broken crockery, Inutaisho had built to last, with more than wood and stone.

Ah-uhn was led off with Rin scampering off to say goodbye to the beast. Sango and Miroku stuck near Inuyasha, unsure of their reception as several Inu were approaching, most of them with scrolls and papers. Sesshomaru growled softly. It was always so when he was gone for any length of time. Kagome smiled slightly and covered it with a hand.

"Jaken," he said flatly, and the creature bustled into the group, deftly dealing with them. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly at the sight. Maybe the imp wasn't entirely useless after all.

"My Lord, My Lady, ah-Lord Inuyasha and your vassals, it is good you have returned. Lords Yotogi and Kokuzoku, as well as other pack leaders are here demanding audience, my Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Atae is still in residence as well. Your orders, my Lord?" Onjou. He'd approached and bowed, twisting his neck slightly in submission. A discrete glance, that was...whoa. The legendary Tetsusaiga! It had to be. A bit disappointing really, it looked like a common blade, not even a well cared for one.

"Inform them I will hold audience shortly," Lord Sesshomaru ordered, not slowing his stride as Onjou hurried to catch up when he was passed.

"Yes, my Lord. Er..." the Inu's eyes went over who was where, and he hesitated.

"Sango and Miroku are guests, uh, Onjou, right? They'll stay in the family quarters, I know it isn't full of people. Thank you," Kagome told him and the Inu smiled slightly.

"Yes, that is my name, my Lady. As you order," he bowed and went to do their bidding as they walked across the courtyard. Onjou was privately astonished she remembered him.

"Darn. He's going for it. Listen, when we get in there, look straight ahead, go to the right, follow my lead, and say nothing until he says to. I'll be right with you," Kagome told her new packsecond quietly, taking his hand a moment to comfort him. He griped it tightly before he released it as they walked. Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, noting she looked nervous as well. It perversely comforted him to see it. Kagome was just grateful they'd cleaned up before approaching the keep, because she knew her pack leader.

Trust Sesshomaru to lay down the law at once.

Inuyasha realized, as they briskly walked the elegantly decorated halls and wooden walkways of the complex, built in interconnecting sections in the classical style, that he was being stared at. Nothing threatening, just odd, strangely respectful stares as inu bowed as their Lord passed. But, it dawned on him, it wasn't him they were looking at. They were all sneaking almost awed looks at-Tetsusaiga?? What the hell?

"Miroku, why the fuck are they all staring at my sword?" he hissed, and the monk shrugged. He had no idea. Myouga, hidden in his master's hair, was looking around, lost in his own thoughts. He'd never thought to be here again.

"They all know of it, Inuyasha. Remember? It wasn't always your sword," Kagome answered softly, with gentle emphasis on the pronoun and he gulped, before he slowly nodded. Damn. It wasn't respect for Tetsusaiga alone they were showing...but also for the old man. It was his Father's fang, even if his own was now part of it.

Inuyasha grew nervous again as they went along a hall to a pair of double doors that slid open. The audience chamber. A low rumble of talk could be heard, that suddenly stopped inside. Sesshomaru swept to his place, while everyone there stared in silence. Watching, judging, wondering. Inu bowed, but Kagome kept her nose sharp, checking for problems. Miroku and Sango took places to one side, kneeling with the rest, looking concerned. They weren't sure what was about to happen.

Then Sesshomaru knelt in the place of honor, Kagome and Inuyasha with him. His brother the hanyou hid his nerves as best as he could as he faced them. He was on his brother's right, she on the left. The traditional seats of the packsecond and lead female. They presented an unusual sight, a full Inu flanked by a pair of dog-eared hanyou. Inuyasha kept his face still, he'd faced too many opponents over the years not to know how.

The Lord gazed at the collected Inu, noting-yes, Yotogi was there, arm in a sling. News had come while he traveled of his pack's arrival, as word had reached the keep of who he had been traveling with. Rumor should be running high, he knew that. Best to deal with it now.

"If anyone has business before Lord Sesshomaru, let them speak now," Jaken managed, lifting the staff of two heads. The poor imp had run ahead to perform his duty to his Lord.

"My Lord, I ask-what manner of arrangement do we see here? Inuyasha was outcast by your own order, yet sits at your hand. We have heard rumors of force claim, of the identity of the mysterious raider of our properties and territories...I would know what is toward, that I and all might understand, if it pleases you," Lord Kokuzoku spoke up first, a pack leader from near the border with the Panther youkai to the east, tone smooth and concerned.

"The rumors-are true. Lord Inuyasha lawfully offered a force claim for Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru's voice was silky as soft, discrete gasps were heard. Hearing rumor and guess from messengers returning was one thing, an official announcement quite another!

Certain Lords, mostly older ones who'd viewed Sesshomaru as a troublesome child and his packsister as a mere hanyou curiosity, hadn't challenged Kagome. Instead, they allowed more hotheaded pack leaders and warriors to do so. They regretted that choice when they felt the tightening of the grip of their liege when he had real help in riding herd on them at last. After Sesshomaru had released his Father's many allies from their oaths on his death, they'd enjoyed the relaxed eye on their doings that prideful error allowed. A freedom they enjoyed not least because Sesshomaru had been engaged with his troublesome brother and the hunt for Tetsusaiga. Having Inuyasha working with Sesshomaru was the last thing certain Lords wanted to see, and not because he was hanyou.

It was an unpleasant sensation that crawled up their spines-one of no longer having room to maneuver.

"Let it be known. Lord Inuyasha, my brother, second son of Lord Inutaisho, wielder of the Tetsusaiga, is now packsecond to me by right of combat, and Second Lord and heir of the Clan by lawful blood claim. The Lady Kagome, packsister and Daughter of the House, wielder of the Hamayami, stands as Lead Female, and mistress of this Keep. My brother's words are to be heeded as my own, as my packsister's were before him, if any challenge this..." his expression was impassive as he spoke, "let them speak now."

Kokuzoku went still, as did everyone else in the room. It had been one thing to challenge Kagome-an unknown quantity...with a bow that had been unknown as well. But this. Tetsusaiga. The kaze no kizu. Bakuryuuha. Lord Inutaisho's weapons of choice near the end of his long life. The mere hanyou who had withstood and maimed Lord Sesshomaru himself, who had slain Naraku, Ryuukossei, Hyouga...and killed uncounted other youkai. Inuyasha wasn't aware of his own reputation in his Father's Clan. If he had, he likely would've become hopelessly puffed up.

"Fine news, my Lord. It is not displeasing to see my Lord Inutaisho's sons at last reconciled. I believe I speak for all here in that. Lord Inuyasha has long since proven his strength, no less than the noble and lovely Lady Kagome. If he defeated her, well. There is no one here who would deny his powers in any case. It is good to again have both the Swords of the Fang in their proper place, and their wielders as well," Kokuzoku noted to nods as...chins lifted in token of submission. Yotogi eyed him, but agreed as well. A born troublemaker though, was Kokuzoku...there was a long pause.

"Very well," Sesshomaru lifted his sole remaining hand. More than one nervously remembered who had taken the other...who was having a hard time keeping his jaw from dropping as the Pack leaders there acknowledged his position. "This Keep is declared a truce site for the next month. Until the emergency of the earthquake is settled, let no feuds be indulged on the Keep grounds or combat save lawful duels." Lawful duels meant claims, insults, matters of honor. Clean, open, one on one combat only.

His eyes went to several pack leaders who would be doing their level best to kill each other by any means fair or foul if this order hadn't been given. The guard had been forced to harsh measures to keep them separated while they'd awaited him. Modern Japan would call this the warring states era, and it was so no less for youkai. Interclan strife wasn't unknown. To a small extent-he'd encouraged it, it kept them from toying with ambitions.

Kagome's gift of a translated foreign book called 'The Prince'...hadn't had much to teach Sesshomaru. The writer, some human named Machiavelli, had a good grasp of how to rule youkai though. He'd enjoyed the book, even if he wasn't familiar with this land of 'Italy' it spoke of and the modern characters it had been written in had been an interesting intellectual puzzle as well, somewhat different than current ones. Pleasing.

"I will hear from each of you in time. The audience is concluded," he announced. He rose, and they offered respect as he gathered his pack and left, Sango and Miroku following. The doors slid shut, and Inu scattered. There were mutters, discussions...and plans began to be made. No one saw a small insect buzz away not long after, going outside, and out of the keep. Ayami would be most interested in what the Samiyusho had heard...

Inuyasha in the Clan! Shocking. Lady Atae frowned. Yotogi glanced at her, and she nodded. Far too many had been far too reasonable. They were both extremely loyal to their Clan Lord, if for different reasons. Yotogi and herself would keep their ears open. But for now, Sesshomaru had called Inuyasha Second Lord, yes...but not announced young Kagome was mated to his half-brother as she had expected. Normally, that would have been included in the announcement. Sesshomaru loved to keep his subordinates guessing...but Lady Atae would know why, and soon. She had a right to know.

Sesshomaru wished to rest before facing the pack leaders in meetings, see to matters of more importance then their importuning for this or that. Two days after the earthquake, that was all it would be, his servants here would have seen to any refugees who had come by now and long-standing plans were already set in train to deal with supplies and assistance as needed. The guards standing on watch opened a set of wooden gates carved with Inu, and Inuyasha knew where it had to be. The family quarters.

A low building formed a 'U' shape with apartments on the three sides facing them, walled in to close it off for privacy. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, who nodded to her as he swept up three low steps into a pair of guarded double doors directly across from the gates, and she calmly turned to her apartments to freshen up, smiling at Rin dashing into her own to be bathed and brushed and fed by the servants who saw to the child's daily needs when they were home. Inuyasha turned automatically to follow the hanyou in, and she stopped him with a frown over her shoulder.

"No. I'm not your wife, remember?" Kagome told him tartly, pointing across the courtyard to one of the empty apartments kept ready there. "Over there, thanks. I'll see you later, packsecond," she informed him, before heading inside and closing the sliding door firmly as his brother had paused, watching. Inuyasha's face worked, and he scowled, half-tempted to slice through the damned door and cursing the Tenseiga and it's wielder under his breath. Justly or not, he suspected it was Sesshomaru's fault. All of it.

Jaken self-importantly led Sango and Miroku to a pair of doors on the left as his half-brother frowned thoughtfully.

"These will be your chambers, monk, tajiya." Inuyasha heard Jaken say as he glared around.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru beckoned, and the hanyou looked once more at the closed door before he followed slowly.

Sesshomaru's private quarters, his scent was deeply impressed here. This was a writing room, he saw, scrolls in pigeonholes, and writing tools, low tables, surprisingly spare, with doors that led to elsewhere in his chambers. But-there were things that were jarringly out of place, out of time, actually.

He saw a neat stack of books, like Kagome's old textbooks, ballpoint pens, the only other day planner in feudal Japan besides hers, and a modern full sized backgammon set sat on a small table. The things were gifts from her, no doubt. Kagome had sometimes given him little things when they'd been shard hunting, but there were many such gifts in here-and he fought down a surge of jealousy at the care she'd apparently lavished on his brother. She'd said she looked after him, and her scent lingered. His beloved had been in here with him often by the smell of it. Like when he'd seen them by the fire that night, he'd bet, playing games and being close. Damn him.

Inuyasha looked around curiously as the Inu led him through to a open porch overlooking the gardens that surrounded the quarters. Sesshomaru sat down, and glanced at his brother as he stiffly joined him on the sun warmed wood.

For a long time, the two simply sat.

This place, it was so different to the hanyou. The last castle he'd been in with relatives hadn't been a happy place to grow up in. His Mother's kin had despised him, blamed him for his birth and blood as though he had power over it. Here...this was the stronghold of his half-brother, of the other half of his heritage, and that still made him shiver. The gardens, a riot of color now, wafted their scents to him on the breeze, the youkai aura of the place, the rich scents of a bustling keep blending with the flowers and herbs, the sun setting, it felt so-terrifyingly right. Like he belonged. Like this could be a home to him...

"So. You did not claim her back again," Sesshomaru noted at last. The packbond between them, he was his brother, Kagome his adopted packsister. Something had to be done. He did not have time for this, but would have to attend to it. A frown was his answer. Inuyasha didn't want to discuss this. Not with Sesshomaru, that was for damned sure! Miroku was the only one he'd be even half willing to talk to at the moment, but he wasn't being offered the choice.

"So?"

"Has she somehow displeased you? You seemed content with each other when we came to your territory," Sesshomaru inquired. It was true, Kagome had been happy, he knew it. He had seemed so as well.

"You mean when you charged in like a crazy person? I-who the hell is she? What happened to her?" Inuyasha asked finally, as he realized, this was probably the only person who could tell him what had happened to his wench. What could have driven her to do such terrible things.

"You knew a mortal daughter of shrinekeepers, a mere untrained miko. Did you expect her to be as she was without change?"

"No, but...damn it," Inuyasha said slowly. It was odd, this place was safe to him, his brother's presence soothing. Like Sesshomaru in his own lost lair, he relaxed in spite of himself.

"If you are no longer to be mates, perhaps she would be better suited with another. She is no longer a maiden, but we are not as mortals, there is no reason she cannot find a suitable Lord," Sesshomaru shrugged as he judged the reaction. Ahhh...so very easy to slip under his skin. His jealousy. Typical.

"What?! Who? Fuck that! Kagome's mine, damn it!" Inuyasha exploded, slamming a fist into the wood.

"Then why is she unmarked still?" Sesshomaru asked coolly, leaning forward to study him.

"Because-because...uh-no."

"It is my right to know." Wincing, slowly...Inuyasha told him.

"Happy now?" he grumbled at the end.

"No." At that, the hanyou scowled. Still a child. "You are newly made pack, you do not understand. This matter must be resolved. Even if you do not mate, you are bound together. Packbond is disturbed. I will not tolerate this."

"Which is why you dragged me in here," Inuyasha frowned.

"Indeed. Kagome. Do you know why I wished to kill her in Father's tomb?" Sesshomaru asked carefully after a moment. His arm had been lost for it, but he wondered if Inuyasha understood why he had been able to do so. That loss had angered him...but he had adapted. This would be interesting to test them both, a subject that was...difficult.

"What? Because she was a mortal who drew the Tetsusaiga, and to get to me. You knew damned well how I felt about her," Inuyasha growled.

"Not quite. Because you drew strength from her, and she did so from you. Or do you believe that Kagome would have challenged me without you? I assure you, she would not. She was afraid of mere darkness as a child, after all. The tales of her grandfather gave her nightmares, as did the Shrine when they came to it after her Father died. That is of course, until she chose to discount them utterly. But then, she was a mere child when she came to dwell there," Sesshomaru commented, casually stating things Inuyasha had never known about Kagome.

Kagome, scared of the dark? Of stupid stories? Never! She wasn't scared of anything, that was her problem...or at least she hadn't been when she was with him. He frowned though, his brother knew her well. Too well. He knew all about the Shrine, her time, all of it. Even her childhood.

"We speak often, surely she talked to you over the course of three years?" Sesshomaru asked of Inuyasha with arch amusement when he squirmed, the Lord could all but see the questions at the tip of his tongue, and the stubbornness that would keep him from asking.

"You...you love her too, don't you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"She has value and is useful to me. We understand one another."

"Feh. Value...can't say anything straight out, can you? You came running as soon as the packbond set off because she had value and was useful. Such crap, Sesshomaru. Why didn't you claim her if you love her? I saw how you and she were, all cozy-" he glared as he accused him, until a very soft, warning growl made him stop.

Kagome was Sesshomaru's kinswoman, he adored her-but did not want her. The Lord's romantic problems, if Inuyasha had known of them, would have sent him into a spasm from laughing. The hanyou wasn't the only one in the family who had hopelessly loved a female scandalously inappropriate for them. Not Rin, as the warped Monk had suggested...worse, in a way. Much worse.

Sesshomaru considered, and hit his brother across the back of the head.

"OW! What the fuck was that for? You-"

"You are a baka! A jealous, foolish one. What you do not know of matters between males and females could fill an epic. Do you lust for any female you are close to? Must the monk ward the tajiya from you?"

"Fine talk from an unmated Lordling. Don't you dare hit me again!" the hanyou rubbed his head and made a face at him as he spoke.

"I prefer-sobame. Less troublesome then a mate. Do not act like a fool then." Inuyasha blinked. Concubines? Damn. He had concubines? Probably the pick of the damned Clan.

"Sobame, huh? Kagome can't like that. She hates that kind of thing." Sesshomaru wanted to hit him again when his eyes softened as he said her name. Mad for her, unreasoningly so, yet-the fool did not claim her back again.

"I keep none now. Rin...it is unwise," Sesshomaru answered with a slight frown.

"What is Rin to you, anyway? She always tags along."

"Kagome did not tell you?" Surprise. He'd managed to surprise Sesshomaru. The Lord flipped his hair back absently. Kagome again proved her trustworthiness and loyalty to him, he reflected. "Rin is my-child. It is...not something that is known widely. Many think her a curiosity of mine, it is wisest to keep that so. I expect discretion in this," he warned.

"You adopted a human girl? I thought...damn." Inuyasha was startled.

"She is my responsibility. No more than that."

"I bet. Why didn't Kagome say anything to me?"

"I had asked for her silence, as she keeps such things for you, does she not? Or is the new moon not also of importance to you?" Parry, riposte.

"None of your business," Inuyasha replied, hand resting on the sword of their Father. Inuyasha drew comfort from it, Sesshomaru realized, not just strength. Interesting. Kagome had much the same relationship with the Hamayami, she often touched it as if to reassure herself it was there.

"I will know for certain eventually, packsecond."

"Whatever."

"Consider her for a moment. Kagome does deserve more than a mate who fails to admire her achievements and value. You-probably deserve better then a useless mate. That is not what she is, however much you may wish it...little brother."

"Damn it. Why is everyone on her side! She lied to me, to Sango, she didn't tell me anything! I'm sick of these stupid word games you taught her, damn it!"

"Hmp. Very well. You wish bluntness? You are a fool, little brother. Go to her, claim her if she wishes it," Sesshomaru suddenly gripped his mark pendant a moment, and it flared. "Or let her go and find another. She is a mature female, and should be mated."

"What did you just do?"

"Merely read it. Go now." With that, Sesshomaru dismissed him. Inuyasha's mouth worked. He got up, and stormed out.

Lord Sesshomaru smiled.

Author's Notes- I still enjoy the interplay between the brothers. Their relationship really changes from here, and it was a treat to work out. That, and I had a lot of fun going into the Clan itself. Much of the work on the Inu Clan came from my diving into the idea that Sesshomaru really is a Lord. A Lord with a life, people to rule, and factions to dominate as opposed to just the mysterious brooding wanderer we see in the anime. Since their father was so famous, so important, and so powerful, it seemed to make sense to me to have his son's rule be...less than easy. Living up to a legend isn't ever fun or simple. I see a suggestion of releasing Daddy's non Inu vassals in the fourth movie, and in hints in the anime. I explore it later on as well.

Kokuzoku has a special meaning, like every other name I've used for characters...but I'm not telling!! Not yet. In any case, thanks for reading!- Namiyo


	6. The Alignment

Chapter 6-The Alignment

Recap: Inuyasha has been introduced to the Clan, and not all are pleased. He and Sesshomaru have had their first actual civil conversation. What happens now? Read on!

Come on, now, I think you know who owns Inuyasha and company-and it's not me! However, Kokuzoku, Atae, Yotogi, Orokashii, Dokueki, and the Hamayami are mine.

Inuyasha hesitated as he strode out of the double doors of his brother's apartments as a guard approached. That Onjou Inu. He held a bundle in his hands.

"My Lord Inuyasha?" the short, golden brown haired Inu bowed.

"What?" he asked, looking at him with a frown, he didn't like this, any of it.

"My name is Onjou, my Lord. The Lady Kagome bid me bring you these things, and asked that I escort you to the baths and then to supper with my Lord Sesshomaru, if it pleases you."

"What things? Couldn't she bring them herself?" he asked, taking it and frowning.

"My Lady did not entrust that information to me, my Lord. She did however suggest that since you are newly arrived, you do not yet know the layout of the Keep, my Lord."

"Fine, I guess. Cut that my lord crap though," Inuyasha replied, and the Inu bowed again to cover his dismay. Sesshomaru was a formal sort, apparently his half-brother...wasn't.

"Er..." Inuyasha glanced again at Kagome's door, and went to the one she'd pointed to and was followed. "Wait here."

He shut the door in the guard's face. Opening the bundle, he was confused. What the hell did she pack this for? His kimono, the one he'd worn courting her. There was a note with it.-Wear this to dinner. Please?-

He came back out scowling, bundle in hand.

"Let's go," he told Onjou, and the guard led him to the baths.

Later, Inuyasha, dressed as she wished, entered the private room used for informal suppers at the Keep, seeing Sango and Miroku. They had cleaned up and arrived first. But the hanyou stopped and stared.

There was a set of silk paintings hung on the walls. One large, and two smaller ones, clearly the work of a master to the hanyou's eye. The largest one was of Lord Inutaisho in his human form, staring impassively over the room. The two others were what caught his attention. One was a female Inu, steely hair, cool grey eyes, and delicate stripes on her cheek the same shade as Sesshomaru's, dressed in armor and bearing a sword, her bearing regal even in stitching. The other one depicted...a delicate, black haired human woman with kind dark eyes, draped in an elegant kimono, and he sat down hard next to his friends.

Kagome had given a lot of orders in the last few hours...some of which had been about decor.

"What the fuck is my Mother's portrait doing there?" he managed, shocked.

"I thought there was a family resemblance," Miroku said with a nod.

"That is your Mother? She was quite lovely, Inuyasha," Sango commented. "That must be Sesshomaru's then. The other one."

"I guess. But-what is it doing here? No way he'd have had that up."

"No, my Lord, it wasn't, at least the last time I had the pleasure of eating here." The hanyou turned his head to see a short male, arm in a sling, with a taller, grave Inu woman entering side by side. Lord Yotogi and Lady Atae.

They both bowed, Yotogi fussing over Lady Atae as she looked over the trio with sharp eyes. He beamed, it was unfortunate his dear Lady was under the weather...she would have enjoyed this. He certainly intended to.

"My name is Yotogi, my Lord Inuyasha! I present the noble Lady Atae, lead female of the Bentclaw pack, and Clan Elder. A most undoubted pleasure, I assure you, especially as you did not see fit to raid my lands, as so many others cannot claim! This is the monk Miroku, I assume? The cursed fellow with the Kazaana in his right hand who trained with the High Monk Mushin and is known for his-ah former fondness for mortal maids? Your recent union to the tajiya notwithstanding, of course. I understand your line's spiritual powers are quite formidable even with the author of your curse banished," Yotogi smiled. Miroku's eyes widened as they bowed in greeting. "And your charming Lady, the noble and formidable tajiya Sango, without her Hiraikotsu! A most interesting meal to come, indeed, with such company," he finished and bowed from the waist with a smile to her, one that was returned.

"You...seem very well informed, Lord Yotogi," Miroku managed.

"It is his way," Atae answered dryly.

"Oh, one must be aware of things. I merely do my poor best to keep up. I must say, seeing the Lord Inutaisho's portrait flanked by both his mates, as well as finally meeting his youngest son, is a most interesting development. I must compliment Lady Kagome on her taste in decorating, yes indeed," Yotogi answered easily.

"She ordered it up, do you think, my Lord?" Sango asked.

"No doubt of it. She is mistress of this Keep. No one else would dare do so and risk our Lord's reaction. You appear well, honored tajiya, mating agrees with you," Atae noted in her blunt way and Sango smiled shyly, remembering when she'd met her.

"Thank you, my Lady. As do you. Your packs...did they have trouble with the quake?"

"No. We were fortunate in that it was only minor damage," Lady Atae answered.

"Ah...if only I could say the same. A great pity, but at least, no loss of life. For that I am grateful," Lord Yotogi answered sadly, as all three Inu glanced up. "My Lord comes," Yotogi said, as the doors opened.

Lord Sesshomaru entered, with Kagome on his arm. She'd changed into-damn. A very familiar emerald kimono, the back of her hair pinned up with a gold and jade comb, two thick, loose locks covering where her ears would have been...as proper for a woman who was not a maid. She smiled as she was led in with Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha just stared. He'd given her that kimono.

"Sit," Lord Sesshomaru directed as his eyes ran around the room-and stopped dead when he got to the wall. There was a distinct twitch. He glanced down at Kagome, who followed his gaze serenely. "I see," he said.

"Surprising what's in storage here," Kagome commented pleasantly as Inuyasha scowled.

"Hmp." She sat easily, taking the seat at Sesshomaru's left hand, and Inuyasha uncomfortably took the right and food arrived. Sesshomaru had decided not to permit a banquet, feeling it in poor taste as a quake had just struck. He had instead invited only those to dine he had interest in speaking to. This was a working dinner, and he made that clear to disappointed servants.

Others in the keep, with access to the extensive supply of sake and at loose ends...wouldn't be so circumspect this night.

"Yotogi. Tell me what has occurred."

"My Lord..." Yotogi had begun-and he related what had happened with Kouga. Kagome listened, clearly upset. So, Kouga had claimed he was innocent? She wanted to believe him...  
"A low ranking wolf with him was struck." Ginta, she realized from the description, he'd been kind to her, a silly sort of guy, called her sister, just like Hakakku...

"But escaped. An entire pack arrayed against him, and he slipped your grasp," Sesshomaru said coldly. Yotogi lowered his eyes, accepting the blame without hesitation.

"Kouga's tough and tricky, Sesshomaru. It's done now, anyways," Kagome commented. "Any news on whatever these blades were he was carrying?"

"No, my Lady. The quake has disrupted my sources of information, but I shall continue to inquire," he shook his head, grateful for Kagome's defense of him even as he willingly shouldered the blame.

"So the wolf's got a new toy. So what? Won't help him," Inuyasha said easily and Kagome wanted to roll her eyes. Baka.

"He was headed south, though. And claimed his business was not with us. The question is, where would he go to?" Yotogi mused.

"To find Kagome, of course," Miroku answered, making everyone look at him. "Think about it. If he's innocent, and has an injured packmate, she's the first person he would think of to find. I would bet he's heading to Kaede's village to get help for the wolf. And...if he is telling the truth, and he didn't choose Ayami-well, I think we're all aware of how he viewed Kagome, as a potential wife."

Kagome's lips thinned as both of her packmates frowned at that.

"But-he'd have time to reach there by now, so then what?" Kagome asked the room, choosing to gloss over the implications of Miroku's words.

"That's the question. What he may have discovered there, and what he might have done afterwards. Kaede is quite capable of managing him, I would suspect," Miroku agreed. No one had an answer for that. Atae frowned.

"What I would know is what exactly is the situation here with-Lord Inuyasha, my Lady, if this wolf would consider you as an object of courtship," she asked, eyes sharp as she looked at the pair of hanyou.

"Uh..." Kagome looked down, and Inuyasha scowled over his supper. The food was excellent, but the conversation wasn't.

"Don't see how it's any business of yours!" he snapped.

"Still feral, I see," Atae commented, eyeing the hanyou. "Your Father's temper as well."

"You don't want to find out about my temper." At that, Atae-chuckled?

"Your Father indeed."

"Lady Atae is the eldest female in the Clan, show respect," Kagome hissed.

"So? That doesn't mean she has any right to ask things like that!"

"I do, and I will ask, son of Inutaisho," Atae told him. Kagome explained, and Atae frowned as Yotogi absorbed it.

"That's all of it," Kagome finished sadly.

"I see. I warned you to learn and master's Tenseiga fully, Sesshomaru. See what comes of failure to do so."

"Perhaps," the youkai Lord frowned uncomfortably. Inuyasha was stunned at the rebuke, and the way it was accepted. His opinion of the old bitch went up a notch.

"Such a union would be beneath a daughter of Inutaisho," Atae said flatly, meditatively sipping her tea.

"As though I would permit it," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"See that you do not," Atae warned him as Inuyasha fumed.

Supper went quickly after that.

Night had fallen fully, and after the meal, Kagome rose to leave. She excused herself, wanting a soak and a good think. Kouga back, doing who knew what...and Inuyasha. Ever since he'd come back into her life, things had gotten complicated again. But when she walked alone towards the baths, the strong smell of sake and Inu crossed her nose as she heard giggles. From her private bath!

Opening the door without knocking, she scowled. Two Inu were in there, a female servant...and a large guy. A lordling, from the looks of the expensive clothes scattered about. Also a lot of sake...the baka had been drinking. He scowled at her, surging up from where he'd been sporting with the girl on the wooden deck-style floor that surrounded the steaming water. Clad only in his hakama, he looked contemptuous as the girl quickly pulled her kimono together.

"Who tol' you to cover up?" he barked at the servant who started edging away, scooting back across the floor. Jaken had created this small hot spring a few months ago, and a bathhouse had been erected over it for Kagome's personal use. Everyone who served at the keep knew Lady Kagome jealously kept this place as her own private reserve. He'd sweet talked her into coming here with him and some sake though...and the hapless maid was deeply regretting it.

The servant trembled, tipsy, nervous, and she tried to bow as she knelt. But she was ignored as the Lady walked inside to throw them out. Probably a refugee, drowning his sorrows in sake and an apparently willing girl. A moment of sympathy was felt, and but vanished at his next words.

"So, it's Sess-sesshomaru's hanyou bitch," he slurred, eyeing her. As he spoke, fumes washed over her and her nose wrinkled. "You don-look so tough," he chuckled. Oh goody.

"Go get some sleep. I'll forget you said that," Kagome offered, in no mood. Like she wanted to soak now, who knew what they'd been up to in there? Something she rather missed after a few days of being single again, she'd bet. The thought of strong, but gentle hands, fangs nibbling her ears...clasping a lean, muscular frame when they'd soaked in the spring in the valley together that time...she shook it off. Darn him. But there was a slight, telltale shift of her scent at the thought of her beloved baka.

"Wanna keep me comp'ny, little hanyou? You look friendly enouh...or do y'only like 'taisho? Hm? They share you, hanyou?" he asked her, swaggering a bit, not bothering to dress. He was a foot taller then Kagome, after all.

Kagome considered. She could call the guard, or deal with this herself. He was drunk-it wouldn't be much of a challenge. Poised, relaxing into a loose stance, she scowled. Darn it. So much for her bath.

"Get out," she ordered.

"D'you know who I am?!" the drunk drew himself up.

"I don't care. You haven't got a clue who you're dealing with," Kagome answered, flexing her claws. She didn't even bother unlimbering her bow as their eyes met in challenge. When he scowled and lunged-she was more then ready. A yank, a twist, a brace of screams that rebounded...and a crash!

So it was that Orokashii, packsecond and heir of Kokuzoku, was thrown through a paper and wood wall. Kagome ruthlessly moved to restrain him, and another scream echoed when he tried to get up from a jumble of scraps and splinters where he sprawled on the ground. There were growls as Guards came running.

"Lock him up, and let him dry out." She ordered, as people heard the commotion. One Lord arrived, livid. Kokuzoku, alerted by the packbond to his son...that he was in danger.

"What is the meaning of this? Release my son at once!" he demanded.

"Lord Kokuzoku?" Kagome released him alright-into the guard's tender care.

"Lady, I demand to know! What is the meaning of this outrage?"

"S-she attacked us, Father! We did no wrong. The hanyou is at fault!"

"You dared lay hands on my son?" the Lord was furious.

"Your son was drunk and swung at me. Be grateful I didn't kill hims" She told him tartly.

Sesshomaru agreed, when the matter was sorted and the Inu led away. The girl was reprimanded and punished. The proud young Lord made to apologize, but he was immediately banished from the Keep and Court in disgrace. Sesshomaru would gladly have ordered his execution, but Kagome had argued being drunk and stupid wasn't cause, not mentioning his insults.

Kokuzoku was livid under his mask of parental disapproval and proper expressions of horror and shame. Sesshomaru had slighted him already by not inviting his council on the matters of the Clan that night or to sup with them, now this was the final straw. No one, certainly not a damned half-breed bitch, laid hands on and humiliated his son. A son that clearly was too weak if she bested him so easily...had shamed them by his error...and Orokashii took the path honor demanded with help from his own Father. The body was wrapped in a blanket and dumped unceremoniously by his packmates.

But a small, winged emissary was waiting for him in his chambers as he ordered his pack to prepare to leave...and filled with rage and grief, he was happy to agree to the offer brought by the Samiyousho. High time Inutaisho's proud mewling human-loving brats were brought low, and their halfbreed bitch. He would avenge himself, and offered a method of achieving that end...treason, once embarked on-left no choice but to enter into it fully. There was no turning back. It was not as though he had shied from it before, long ago, to try and prevent a prophesy from coming true...this would perhaps end that threat as well.

Ayami had her steadfast ally at last. As dawn neared, he sent certain messages, spoke to a few allies, and acted. Waiting-would only offer more chances for failure or discovery after all. He had little time.

Author's Notes- Hm. The manga has gone into Sesshomaru's mother and depicted her since this was written. No name yet, since Madame Takahashi has not seen fit to list one that I can find. She doesn't match my Lady Kumori, but ah well. Plus scheming! Delightful scheming! Enjoy!

Two names were introduced. Orokashii means stupid, or fool. Another form of Baka. Kokuzoku? That means traitor or rebel. See? This is why I didn't say what it meant when he was introduced! Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	7. The Hitosarai

Chapter 7 -The Hitosarai

Recap: Treason is planned, questions are asked, and trouble comes. What happens now? Read on!

No, I don't own Inuyasha! Come on now.

Blood. Everywhere. The ruined hall...the bodies...the blood. Kagome whimpered in her sleep as she tossed and turned. After ordering her bath scrubbed and repaired and dealing with the mess of having thrown Kokuzoku's son and heir through a wall...she'd finally gone to bed.

The nightmares were back. The ones of winter. She opened her eyes, ears flat and trembling in her quarters. One hand went to the other side of her sleeping mat as she clutched her covers...empty now, thanks to her Inuyasha's baka-ness...and she rose and pulled a robe on. Even if he did snore, and claimed she was a blanket thief, and thought she'd been wrong to do what she had to do last winter...she missed him beside her. She needed him.

Kagome rose. Deciding, she soon frowned at herself in the mirror. This was a stupid idea. It didn't fit, the darned thing was too short, too tight across the hips and shoulders, and she looked like an idiot when she'd glanced in the highly polished metal mirror. But maybe...she was sitting on the floor putting on her socks and brushing her hair when she distinctly heard a seam pop. Darn it. Kagome was a dab hand at being general assistant and keeper to stubborn Inu Lords, youkai fighting and applied mayhem now, but this-wasn't something she had any practice at. When she ought to have learned it she'd been busy.

Scooping up her bow from it's rack out of habit, she turned to leave, to go to him and beg him to take her back.

Rather proud of himself, grim, Kouga slipped past the guards on the wall. A careful move to keep low, and he was dropping into the Keep. His scent was concealed by rolling in certain herbs, but he was not happy. But he had to scout, get her back...and then he could safely move against Sesshomaru with his woman by his side and not as a hostage or bargaining chip. But-where?

Slipping smoothly through the gardens, he followed the scent trails, looking...but he couldn't identify Kagome's specific, well-remembered scent, something he attributed to the herbs he'd rolled in. They were nearly overpowering his own nose. The wolf did, however, catch vague whiffs of the scents of three people-who should not be in this place. The monk, the tajiya...and the mutt. She was here then. Kagome wouldn't leave them, no matter what the brat said. He followed the trails to a low building, careful to avoid going too near where he smelled Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was lying on the mat in the guest apartment across the courtyard. He'd stayed up all night, unable to sleep alone, especially here...and winced at the fact that he could sprawl across the soft bedding as he liked. Kagome, his own mate and love, ought to be here snuggled up with him and comforting him in this place...even if she did steal the covers in her sleep. And falsely accused him of snoring. And hid things from him. And used the damned beads, not to mention going off slaughtering with his fucking half-brother. He needed her. A strong smell of sour herbs crossed his nose, and he made a face.

It didn't help that his sensitive ears had picked up the sounds of enthusiastic mating earlier from Sango and Miroku's rooms. That was something else he now missed terribly. It was also making it rather hard to sleep from thinking about it.

A soft hiss from her porch door, open to catch any breeze that might cool the room. She turned, and gasped. Kouga bounded into the room, shutting the door quickly as he passed it. She hadn't smelled him! How-he smelled like plants...Sango had spoken of herbs that disguised scent. Sneaky. Too sneaky.

"K-kagome?" he managed, reaching to take her chin and tilt her face up. Her face, her clothes...her ears!

"It's me, Kouga," she confirmed, looking up into his eyes, trying to decide how best to handle this.

"How? You-you're...youkai??" A nod.

"Well, hanyou, actually. It's a long story," she admitted. Kouga was astonished. She was as lovely as before, no, more now, powerful...he took her bowless hand in his, staring in wonder at her claws.

"Magnificent. Amazing. Our children will be three quarters," he breathed, making her blink in bewilderment.

"Uh...Our-what??" Kagome asked, pulling her hand away.

"Kagome, I missed you so much. I've come for you, to take you safely home with me," he actually blushed a bit, and decided to take the plunge. He took her in his arms, daring to at last. There was a gasp. He beamed at her, and-kissed her soundly.

"MPHH!" she shoved him back, and gaped.

"Uh..." he looked embarrassed, and she stared at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply, keeping her voice down.

"I'll tell you everything soon, but we have to get out of here! I need you to come with me, you can explain what's happened to you when we get clear of the hounds. I can't smell a thing with these herbs all over me."

"What about Ayami!?" Kagome managed, and the wolf growled, even as he glanced around worriedly.

"She's my enemy-and yours. Please tell me you haven't believed those damned lies!" he hissed desperately, there was so much to hear, so much he didn't understand, but he had to get her clear of this place first.

Lady Kagome of the Inu considered...and nodded. It was an opportunity she wasn't allowing to pass by. It might be the only way to save someone she considered her friend-if not beloved. To stop things before it went too far.

"I'll come with you. Let me pack. Ginta and Hakkaku...they need you? I heard one was hurt, is it bad?"

"Yes! Come on." She quickly grabbed her things, putting her troll robes into her pack with her kit, and soon he slung it over his shoulder. When she picked up a bow and no quiver, she smiled at his look.

"You'll see. Later. We'll talk later," she promised. Kouga would see the Hamayami...one way or another.

Kagome followed him, helping him sneak out by the simple expedient of dropping a discrete signal to the guards that he missed. As they left, she was devoutly hoping her instinct was right, and she was allowing herself to be abducted by an innocent man. One of the guards who was on nightwatch, though, served Lord Kokuzoku. When one of the premier pack left the Keep, passing the word that she was not to be followed and no alert raised even with the wolf, he gave signals of his own as they ran into the night.

She just hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't yell too much...much less Inuyasha.

Later. The packbond suddenly resounded, a packmate in danger...Inuyasha surged out of bed, and dashed for the door! He looked and realized where the trouble was. The guards on Sesshomaru's chambers outside-they were upright-but dead.

"SESSHOMARU!" he launched himself inside his brother's rooms as the sounds of muffled conflict could be heard. "Dumb bastard, too proud to yell for help," Inuyasha scowled as he saw would be assassins. Inu ones, who'd gone to kill the Lord in his sleep. But Sesshomaru had awakened, and was diving for his swords on their rack...in the dark and confusion, he realized their scents had been disguised! The damned plant stench!

"Filthy cowards!" Inuyasha slashed with Tetsusaiga, getting one while he interposed himself between Sesshomaru, who was bleeding from a thrown dagger, and danger. Automatically, he did what a packsecond should, and protected his pack leader's back.

Sesshomaru held Toujikin now...and the two of them scowled at their opponents.

"Traitors," Sesshomaru took out another, saw the hanyou baka actually go to protect him. "I do not require assistance!" he snarled, engaging another opponent.

"This is hardly the time!" Inuyasha killed one trying to sneak up on him, cutting the Inu nearly in half.

They could hear a crash and splintering wood...the sounds of feet running...guards screaming at each other as they dashed to their Lord's aid, faster than the hanyou realized...and...

"Hiraikotsu!"

A thin child's scream.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, and unhesitatingly dove for the door, taking out another almost absently. Inuyasha finished the last one and followed him.

But-she was gone.

"RIN!" Sango yelled, horrified as the monk and tajiya followed over the bodies of their own would-be assassins. The chamber that was the little girl's, a cheerful, pretty, toy filled room with flowers everywhere, was all but untouched. The governess set to watch over her in her sleep was dead. Rin's bed was empty, save for a knife plunged into the mat. The note that was attached...was a declaration. Kokuzoku.

"They took her. This was a diversion," Sesshomaru noted, ignoring his injured side as he stalked into Kagome's apartments.

"What happened?" Sango asked, shocked.

"Treason and kidnapping," Inuyasha answered grimly. The scents were disguised, but-Inu. It had to be Inu who chose to start this. No other youkai could've known the Keep layout of approached so stealthily as far as he could tell.

Jaken burst into the courtyard, horror all over his small face.

"Who would dare! How dare they do this, my Lord, let me-"

"Where is Kagome?" his Lord interrupted, emerging with eyes blazing red in rage.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped and stopped, spinning to face the Keep again as Kouga scowled.

"He's-" a glare, a check, "not here. Kagome, what-" he peered at her, and suddenly grabbed her shirt-actually...her pendant.

Blood drained from his face. Packbonded! Packbonded to Sesshomaru-and her pack was endangered. He knew it, who could miss the signs? But why did she come with him then!? 'Because she loves you.' Kouga answered himself.

"I have to go back!" she was restrained-and damn if she wasn't a lot stronger! Struggling in his grip, she trembled as she felt the pull of her bond...stop. Hanging in his arms, she shivered. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't dead, whatever it was had stopped. They had killed it, most likely.

"Your...pack leader is Sesshomaru, isn't it?" he asked, and she nodded. Damn. But that meant...she brought more to him and the Tribe than merely her own grace and gifts.

"He...took out whatever it was. But something alerted me, Kouga! I have to go back!"

"Not yet. Kagome, listen to me! Come with me to Ginta. Then I'll bring you back here after you and I have a talk. Please, Kagome? I don't want a war here, will your Lord?" he asked her urgently. She hesitated, but finally nodded. Kouga was right. She allowed him to lead her onward, but kept glancing back over her shoulder.

"Kill me, I beg you, my Lord," the now former guard captain trembled at Sesshomaru's feet. So. Kokuzoku, and his pack and risen against him! Dared to attempt to kill him, stole his child...and his fool packmate elects to go running off, leaving him only the baka.

"Where the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha looked outraged, scowling at the armored Inu cringing on the ground. He was dead, and the hanyou knew it. He'd kill himself for his failure in his charge-if Sesshomaru or himself didn't give him that honor. Didn't give him a clean death.

But Sesshomaru knew what had happened from the guard.

"She permitted Kouga to abduct her. Rin is not with her," he answered. Jaken had bandaged him...he was leaving to get Rin back soon. Then, he would deal with the rebels. Inventively.

"WHAT!?"

"She long planned to attend to him personally, little brother," Sesshomaru answered impatiently. He settled his blades, and Inuyasha realized he planned to go alone. That Kagome had deliberately gone with Kouga-not knowing how things stood. Just like her, the crazed wench!

"I'm coming with you to get them back!" he barked, and Sesshomaru paused, eyes hard.

"I do not require you."

"Fuck that! If I let you go into battle alone...she'll kill me," Inuyasha scowled. The Lord, after a moment-nodded. He was right, he supposed. His packsecond should accompany him.

Inuyasha knew Kagome would never forgive him if he didn't cover his brother's back in her absence. At least, that was what he told himself. For Kagome. He was his brother's packsecond now, though. He was of the Inutaisho-as she was. It was what they did. Even if that meant he couldn't go after her right away.

But the Inu guardsman...he realized Sesshomaru was watching him with impatience. He would allow the hanyou to decide this. It would tell him much. As packsecond he was the one who had to decide here.

For a moment he hesitated, but drew Tetsusaiga. The Inu looked relieved, and positioned his head for the stroke on the ground in the courtyard. It was quick. A head rested on the ground now...and he sheathed it as Miroku murmured a prayer. Sango nodded to herself. It was the right thing to do, expunging the shame to the captain's family and pack. Inuyasha felt no pleasure in it, and understood-Kagome would have done it as well, at least, the Kagome of now. The one time he'd offered to slay someone like this, that Lord who'd been possessed by a toad-she'd stopped him.

But this wasn't then, it wasn't the same.

In the end, they split up. Sango and Miroku went after Kagome and the two Inu...would go east. After Rin, to Kokuzoku's lands. Yotogi and Atae were left to see to the Keep as regents in Sesshomaru's absence.

"I wish you fortune, old friend, and good hunting," he told his Lord, bowing. Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Do come back in one piece from this foolishness. You should not go alone like this. You ought to raise the Packs and crush him and anyone else who aids him," Atae told them sharply as Jaken stood dejected beside her, ordered to remain behind. To wait for Kagome.

"Unnecessary."

"Prideful pup," Lady Atae caught Inuyasha's upset expression. "You did the right thing. Go now," she told him bluntly.

The hanyou just nodded, and followed Sesshomaru out of the gates.

Author's Notes-And so it begins! Kouga has no clue! Clues are over there-and he's on the other side of the road, without one. No, no clue for Kouga. Also they've separated, and anyone who's ever watched a horror movie ought to know that's the last thing you do, right?

As to the captain, well, suicide or execution was long an aspect of Japanese culture, among others. Especially in cases like this. The Toad reference is the episode 'The Toad who would be prince'. The Hitosarai? It means 'The Kidnapping'. It seemed too much of a giveaway to use English. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	8. The Chase

Chapter 8- The Chase

Come on, people! You know Inuyasha and related characters aren't mine. The Hamayami is.

Recap: Kouga and Kagome have left together, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have gone after the kidnapped Rin. Miroku and Sango are after the female hanyou, will they find her? What happens next? Read on!

"Sister...?" Ginta, eyes bright with fever, looked up at her as Kagome bent over him.

"Relax, Ginta. It's me," she nodded soothingly, kneeling beside the wolf in the shallow cave near a stream that had been taken as a temporary den by the wolves. Hakkaku had greeted her with stunned delight-and no little surprise at what he smelled-when she and Kouga arrived earlier. She had concentrated on pushing off a thread of fear at entering another cave. After the earthquake, she was nervous.

Her kit open, she did what she could for Ginta. Kagome was grateful Kaede had taught her so much about herbs, not to mention her precious store of medicines. Nearly four years of dealing with wounds of all sorts was coming in handy now. Kagome was worried though, the arrow wound had days to fester.

"Thank you," Ginta groaned.

"Think happy thoughts and try to rest," she told him, looking up to see Ginta's packmate Hakkaku watching with relief. That they hadn't treated it properly showed how desperate they'd been. This, more than anything else, was convincing her they were innocent. Their tale had been shared as she'd worked, and leaning back, she rubbed her forehead with the back of her bloodied hand.

"I've done what I can for now. With luck, I think he'll be ok, Hakkaku," Kagome informed the other low wolf as their pack leader returned from washing up and getting the herbs off.

"Thank you, Kagome," Kouga told her, smiling slightly as he sniffed absently...and his grin faded. What the hell? It couldn't be! His eyes hardened, and his jaw clenched. Seeing this, she nodded to herself. Nothing blocking up Kouga's nose now. Hakkaku had probably been too scared to say anything. A glance...yep. Petrified. The hanyou just closed her kit.

"I think it's time we had that talk, Kouga," Kagome said, rising to wash up. Hakkaku stayed to tend to Ginta, sure he didn't want to hear this. The pair walked outside.

"Who the fuck-you-you're not a-how did this happen??" Kouga was horrified. Kagome no longer had the scent of a virgin! She'd been touched, claimed...he felt sick.

Wolves joined with a single person. Just one, to a single mate for life. There were no others for them. Where the fuck was the mutt? The only damned thing he was good for was keeping bastards away from her! Sweet kami, it had to have been Sesshomaru! He wracked his brain, trying to remember their adoption customs. Was that how Inu adopted?

So she told him as she washed her hands in the stream. Most of it. Enough to allow him to understand. The wish, her bond, and...being courted.

"I'm...divorced now," Kagome finally explained, not that it sunk in. Kouga sat, legs going out from under him, looking green, head in a daze, horror all over his face. The muttface. She'd permitted the muttface to-they'd-he'd-she'd...

Kouga, Lord of the Wolf Tribes, fainted.

He came to with Kagome and Hakkaku leaning over him.

"Kouga?" Hakkaku was disturbed at the look on his leader's face. He wasn't quite sure what it meant. Confusion, outrage...jealousy...shock was there, and other things.

"The mutt...marked you. Touched you...my woman...he dared...that bastard...you allowed it," Kouga ground out, still lying there. She scowled.

"Sister, don't worry, we'll kill him for it! That-" Hakkaku promised.

"No! Inuyasha is my packsecond. Never call him that again. No one touches him, or my pack leader. Last we heard, you and Ayami had gotten together, Kouga. Like you promised her before you ever met me, as I recall," Kagome shot back tartly.

"How could you believe that? You were with him! With him! After he made you hanyou!" he wailed, still lying there staring up at her. Looking down at him, she realized...he really was er-innocent. A sniff. Oh, my. Kouga had a certain sweetness to his scent that she now recognized. Inuyasha hadn't had it, neither had Miroku or Sango...because none of them had been virgins when she'd known them.

"Kouga...uh...I told you. It's not bad. Besides, we're divorced. Sorta," she looked away, and flushed. Why? Why hadn't he? He was powerful, healthy...and unmated. Of course! Wolves mated for life! Oh, dear.

"What is a divorce, sister?" Hakkaku asked, confused. One mated, and was well, a mate.

"It's when, um, mates aren't mates anymore," Kagome tried.

"You mean...you aren't his mate?" Kouga asked carefully.

"Not anymore. I was, but I'm not. No mark," she admitted. Not anymore...

"Then-" he paused, rising to a sitting position, swallowing bile as he studied her for a long time. "It's not too late. Sesshomaru...is his half-brother. Different Mothers," he seemed to be reminding himself. Inu were an unfaithful lot, taking more then one to themselves. Shameful. "We...can still mate," Kouga decided, looking relieved.

"Mate? Uh..." Kagome looked pained.

"I forgive you, Kagome! Don't worry. When we mate, we'll have an alliance now, Wolf and Inu. I'm sure Sesshomaru will agree, he has no choice! I'll make it up to you, having to settle for the muttfa-Inuyasha," his eyes lit as he corrected himself.

So. The hanyou was her packsecond? Damn. Sneaky son of a bitch, using her to get in with his birth Clan! Probably was why he'd come after her, the clumsy common baka. Surely the mutt had been a poor mating partner as well, he'd be a much more pleasing one to her, poor Kagome, accepting second best-because he'd left her, thought he'd abandoned her. Because of that Yotogi...another mark was put on his list of things to get his own back for.

"You forgive me," she replied faintly, and took a deep breath before she looked at the wolf.

Better that instead of shooting him down now, or allow the instinct to rend him or kick the arrogance out of him...to override her sense. Her ears twitched quite a bit though and she flushed. Kouga didn't realize it, but when he'd simply laid claim to her as his property, it was truly over between them. There were only two beings in the world Kagome showed throat to-and he wasn't one of them. Nor could he ever be.

Kouga could say what he liked, hope what he wished, but her hand was claimed already. Marks of the heart didn't fade, and hers had been stolen away by a boy pinned to a tree. By a deadly, fierce hanyou...her beloved baka. Sesshomaru would never agree to her being courted by a wolf in any case. No need to mention it now, though.

"I helped Ginta. Now...tell me what is going on, Kouga. Everything," she asked as she sat by the stream, hands folded over her bow in her lap.

Kouga actually gulped. The way she spoke, her posture, all of it-spoke of power. Kagome was magnificent, a strong, bold bitch, and she ran with her own pack. She had all the hallmarks of one who was confident of her place and could hold it with ease. Oh, the strength and grace were always there before, but the youkai that now tinged her made her something extraordinary. What had horrified Inuyasha had a different effect on the wolf. Quite the opposite one to the hanyou's, in fact.

He nodded, forcing himself to become the leader he was again, not the Kouga who loved her, and they spoke. He told her everything-told his woman...but it was Lady Kagome who judged and weighed his words. When he was finished, she merely nodded sadly. Poor Ayami. That bright, clever wolf girl was gone. Walking and talking...but gone. Kouga ought to have wed her as he'd promised her, she reflected as a weight of guilt washed over her. Instead, he chose to chase her, and Ayami-all of them-were paying for it. For putting himself over his duty to her and his people.

Youkai lived for mates...killed for mates...and died for them sometimes.

"I see," she replied. "She's crazed-and you are an idiot for attempting to fight her on her own terms, instead of getting help sooner. Instead, you try and steal me. That was dumb, so was posturing to Yotogi instead of telling him. Could have saved us all a lot of trouble, and the lives of my people and yours if you'd thought," Kagome said coldly, and Kouga looked like he'd been slapped.

She had changed.

"We'll need to move fast. Ginta ought not to be moved much though. He's too sick," she announced after a long moment.

"I-I'll stay with him, sister. You and Kouga..." Hakkaku answered hesitantly.

"Fine," Kouga rose, eyeing her. Kagome's gaze was currently barely a hair's breadth from a challenge. He stiffened as she watched him. Suddenly...she heard a soft buzzing, turned...and if Sesshomaru had seen what happened next, he would have been truly proud.

As dawn broke, though...the Lord had other matters on his mind. Rin was alive, and unharmed. That much they could read from her traces. He actually had to admit it to himself, Inuyasha was indeed proving useful. His nose was sensitive enough to trace the escaping traitors, but when they concealed it-Inuyasha was the one who found their trails. They hardly spoke, save what was needed to hunt.

"This way," Inuyasha said, rising from his crouch as they traveled across nearly bare stone. Sesshomaru merely nodded. Nothing to be seen from the air, they were well aware of his capabilities...but the hanyou was proving adept at tracking them.

"Good." Strange...it was like hunting with Father-not like Kagome. When they had had to track someone, it wasn't the same. A sudden smack drew the hanyou's eye. Sesshomaru held his hand to his neck-and scowled, golden eyes narrowing as something small fell.

Myouga.

"Have you no mercy, my Lord...?" the flea wailed as he hit the ground.

"What do you here, Myouga?" He never did have a true scent, the little-

"Er...well, no one said I could not accompany you, and er...your blood is quite delicious, my Lord. Just as I remember it. I've always had a weakness for spicy blood," Myouga admitted.

"Since when does a coward like you come along?" Inuyasha asked, frowning. Like he remembered? What the hell did that mean? He came over, and plucked the flea up and held him in his claws.

"When both my Lord's sons are headed into battle, well...and when Lord Seshomaru leaves the Kuroi-yaiba after carrying it, er..." There was some squirming.

"You could not resist observing." Sesshomaru resumed walking. Inuyasha followed.

"What's the Kuroi-yaiba? When the hell did he hang around you, Sesshomaru?" he asked, puzzled, and he could swear his half-brother almost made a face.

"Father ordered the flea to tutor you. Clearly, again he failed to explain many things," Sesshomaru said, and Myouga sighed.

"I did not! I just didn't see the reason to well-go into things!" the flea protested.

"The old man sent Myouga...to stay with me?" It made sense, he'd admit it. Myouga had always been around when he was a kid, but always stayed out of his Mother's sight. When he'd left the castle, the flea had showed up again, taught him...

"He did it for you too, didn't he?" the hanyou scowled at the flea. If Inuyasha had known that-there was a time he'd have squashed him without a thought.

"Yes. Well, it was my duty, Master Inuyasha, to teach and look after all of my Lord's children," Myouga admitted.

"Damn," he said, letting the flea jump into his hair. A glance at Sesshomaru.

"The Kuroi-yaiba is the Sword Lord Sesshomaru carried to your lair, my Lord," Myouga began softly, and there was a low growl. The hanyou felt the flea move deeper into his hair.

"The Sword belonged to my Mother. We will speak no more of it." It had seemed fitting to cleanse the world of Izayoi's son with it, and his vassals as well...a poetic justice.

The Samiyusho was slick, but not enough.

She heard-and then saw it. Naraku's old poisoned insect spies. Ayami saw them then. Kagome realized they were being watched. What the insect saw and heard, it would tell it's mistress. No way she'd nail it with the Hamayami...but Kouga had detailed everything! His people's defenses, their strength, her relationship to her pack leader and second...no! It couldn't be allowed to go off and report! Ayami would use it...she felt heat in her fingers...a strange pull...without thinking, she took her fingertips in one clawed hand and pulled, snapping her wrist!

The thin whip of light that shot from her fingers snapped the thing in half with a soundless flick. Kouga had frozen at the sight, and his eyes flicked to it as she instinctively retracted the whip back into herself.

Sesshomaru had always been sure she had another attack. It was a blood trait of the House...and he'd reasoned that the power that had infused her had given her the same gifts as Inuyasha. But she'd never needed a distance weapon before with her bow!

"Oh yes!" Kagome flung her arms up with a victory yell! Kouga was speechless as he rose and inspected the sliced in half Samiyusho.

"Kagome..." he breathed. Her power, her beauty...she would be his, he decided. No matter what he had to do, no other could ever be his mate. The hanyou mutt was a fool.

"Soon," Ayami said, leaning against a tree, smiling at Kokuzoku. The enraged Lord scowled at her, the stupid wolf bitch!

"Take them now! If we fail to kill them-"

"Relax, Lord Kokuzoku. I only have a few of the Samiyusho left, and they tell me wonderful things. Our new friends are coming, and they ought to have a gift of welcome waiting, don't you think?" a pause, as she frowned slightly. "That is, if your friends are truly coming to ally with me. Don't think I won't make you suffer if they don't. I might even let dear Sesshomaru have you, he'll make it last, I think."

"They come. They have as much cause to hate the Inutaisho as you and I," Kokuzoku answered heavily, glaring at his packmates and at a small, bound and gagged human brat. Rin. His insurance.

"Good. Then you ought to be happy! Don't worry. They'll all be dead soon enough," Ayami said expansively, smiling. And so would he, of course...but he didn't need to know that. Lord Naraku had taught her well. Never let a tool know they expendable until it was too late. As she had been, yes, but eventually a most willing one. Her mind went to the topic of her new allies to be.

The Panther Tribe. A lovely sort of name, all slinky. The Monk and Sango would never reach their destination. Kokuzoku and his friends would see to that-with a little help from her. All of them had helped hunt and slay her mate...only right they be brought to tremble before her and die together.

Lovely.

Author's Notes-Not much to add here. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	9. The Plan

Chapter 9- The Plan

No, Inuyasha and company aren't mine! Kokuzoku is, however.

Recap: Kouga has discovered Kagome's er...recent changes, and is less then pleased at several related developments even as he still desires her as his mate. Kagome has discovered she really would rather just be friends. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hunt for Rin as Sango and Miroku head after the missing ex-miko. What happens now? Read on!

Kokuzoku needn't have worried. Ayami's new friends were indeed on the way. Even if-they weren't all pleased about it.

Tohan was troubled.

She had declared the feud between her people and the sons of the General finished. But the Tribe...hadn't agreed easily. Her own position as eldest of the four children of the Panther Master was in jeopardy, her rule over them, first among equals...was made precarious by that decree. They still harbored fond hopes of his return, in spite of his choosing to take the lives of his own children to power himself and open the way to his return. That act-and Lord Sesshomaru's-had convinced her that it was best to let him remain in Hell.

Lord Sesshomaru, who was very powerful, and so unique a personage...one who understood the demands of their roles as Leaders. A pity they had been on opposite sides. Now Kokuzoku was stirring up trouble! They crossed the border into Inu lands with varying degrees of excitement.

Three eager to be on the war trail again and one who wasn't eager at all. Winter's handmaiden was discontent.

"Hello!" Ayami beamed. They'd traveled all night to reach this clearing, the one designated for their meeting. Kokuzoku had introduced them, bows were exchanged...and now Ayami drank in the sight of them. These, now...these were fine allies. Strong, powerful ones. Marvelous. Except that she didn't like the scent of the taller female. The oldest one, not very pretty to her mind. Tohan.

She smelled uncertain.

Ayami, mad as she was...knew uncertainty was dangerous. She'd keep an eye on that one. But the rest, well, they would be perfect. Perfect tools, to be used and discarded. The wolf would've laughed to discover that as she suspected, the Panthers felt the same about her. She admired such allies, and approved of that kind of thing. It smacked of thought.

Unlike her new hound. Kokuzoku, having delivered on most of his promises, having burned his bridges at last-did not yet understand things had changed. Ayami took his arm and drew him to sit at her right hand as they discussed and planned. He sneered as he took the place of honor, sure he'd succeed, that the Clan would be his to rebuild and rule over when all was said and done. None of them had any interest in controlling the Inu, after all, and he figured he could work something out with the Panthers after they took care of Inutaisho's brats. He didn't see it at all, as he sat with smug pride and was consulted as he'd always felt he should be, Ayami listening patiently to every word he spoke.

No, he missed that she threw a sop to a hound. One she would kick in the teeth in due time. A dog that had turned on one master was never truly trusted by the next one, after all.

Sango and Miroku, meanwhile, rode with Kirara. The tajiya's eyes widened as she felt his hand on her rump again. Looking over her shoulder at her husband, he returned her gaze with a smug grin.

Smack

"Aie!" he gaped at her. "What was that for?"

"This is hardly the time!" she snapped, adding with a sly smile, "later."

But later was to be a long time in coming.

The first inkling of trouble was the arrow that slammed into Kirara's side! The great cat yowled in pain at the unexpected attack. Kokuzoku's packmates had set their ambush carefully. The Inu Clan in general was well aware of the capabilities of the neko and the tajiya, thanks to her work with Kagome. The assistance and aid she had offered a friend...was now her undoing.

"AH! Sango!" Miroku yelled, as the neko desperately managed a crash landing!

Mewling, she tried to stagger to her feet, the humans she'd borne thrown in the landing. An Inu took aim and smiled, bow drawn...until an ofuda ripped a hole in his side.

Screaming, he went down as the couple pulled themselves together to face their foes. Outnumbered by armed, trained warriors, the battle was joined. Even so, they nearly got away cleanly at the end. Sango fought free of the press, Kirara in her smaller form tucked under her arm...to see Miroku knocked out cold from behind! He fell into the arms of one of the few still upright, who decided to take what he could and go.

The monk was grabbed-and they were gone! Vanished into light as the Inu transformed into a pearl and floated away.

"NO! MIROKU!!" Sango set down Kirara, and unlimbered Hirakotsu again. "Where did he take him?!" she roared, and the few left...chose to stand and face her. Bravery was a trait of theirs, even in the cause of darkness. Blinded by rage, the tajiya turned on them savagely.

When Sango could see again there was no one to question, short of looking to the next world. Kneeling, tossing her weapon aside, she cradled her beloved neko and wept as she did what she could for her.

"So. You do not wish to kill them outright?" Ayami asked, startled. The Panthers had come armed with a plan that had surprised her.

"No. Not yet, anyway. We need them, and need their blood. The beings who slew the Master must be used to revive him. Both of the General's sons helped each other to do it. After a fashion, that is," the fire Panther who answered looked grimly pleased at the prospect. Tohan's eyes widened. This had not been discussed with her...they were keeping things from her as they never would have before. Her grip had been weakened more then she guessed by her order. Now, though, was no time to repair it.

"But, we would need his bones," she tried, and her siblings grinned like they shared a secret.

"No. We don't. Thanks to the Dokueki!" Natsu answered cheerfully.

"Oh?" the winter youkai looked confused.

"They ate most of the Lynx, sister Tohan. Well...in their old territory is a very special Temple! One that was a repository of knowledge about our kind years ago. The Lynx killed the Monks that served it, but it's powers are still active. I checked." A proud grin.

"I see. But what nature has a mortal Temple that could serve us?" Bring him back...after he'd slain them all! How could they be so foolish? Tohan's mind raced. The Inu believed the feud was ended, and this action had no honor in it!

"Well. They didn't exactly ask youkai to be guests there to learn about them! One of the things they discovered there was a means to restore the dead, using those that slew them to do it. Monks, often, but it has been done with youkai." Ayami went very still at the news.

"You mean...a method of raising the dead is there?"

"Yes," she answered with a glance at the wolf, and the girl turned back to her sister eagerly, "Using the blood of his killers, we can revive him! Restore ourselves fully! Don't you see? I know you felt the tribe needed to recover, but we can do this with little risk! We decided-"

"Without me." Actually, she hadn't felt that. But they had assumed it and she'd let them, because it had eased their dissent. A mistake.

"No! To surprise you only! As you surprised us by ordering our rightful feud with the sons of the General at an end." Three nods met this, and Tohan's stomach sank. They'd overthrow her if she pressed, she felt it. Drive her away, make her an outcast.

"Well. This Temple sounds fascinating. I look forward to seeing it," Ayami informed them. The Panthers, one and all, were surprised. Her green eyes glowed and her heart filled at the delicious chance offered here. For the first time in months...her grief eased. She would be whole again. For a moment, the Ayami Inuyasha and the others had met, a bright, fiery and fierce wolf princess sat there. Hope was a tender thing, a precious thing...having it again was like water in the wastelands.

Lord Naraku. Back at her side! If it was possible...she'd do anything to have it so. Her mate and Lord returned to life! But that meant she'd need them all if the Panther spoke truly. Inuyasha. Miroku. Sango. Kirara. Kagome. Oh yes, Kagome! That would be fitting, for them to give their lives so her Lord might live again, called from the other world back to her.

The Panthers would have to settle for revenge, she decided, and smiled brightly.

"We had not intended to have you accompany us."

"Oh? I should not wish to miss the festivities-when your Master returns. Nor to miss watching my enemies suffer. Surely you would grant my wish? After all, my Dokueki have opened this chance, and they will assist my friends in their seeking of the Inu. Also in keeping intruders from interference," Ayami cooed. And could so easily be turned on her new allies...they picked that up. Naraku had taken the secrets or creating them to the grave, and only Ayami, who had worked beside him, held the key to controlling them. A fragile, clumsy control only. They had leapt to his every whim, she remembered with a pang.

There were nods...and slow smiles. Kokuzoku, though, he shivered as did his packmates. This was not what they had expected. A clean kill, battle and revolt, yes...but not this. Not unleashing the Master of the Panthers! Many of them had fought these scum and that ravening monster who had sired them. Kokuzoku could sense their nervousness.

He shared it.

But only one of the party sent to retrieve or kill the monk and tajiya were all that returned to them. One, bearing an unconscious human. Miroku, but no Sango, no Kirara. He was tied up and relieved of his weapons, and set next to Rin as the female wolf rounded on the Inu.

"Incompetent fool! I wanted all of them! All, not a mere monk only!"

"I answer to my Lord, wolf bitch! You want them? Be my guest to fetch them yourself. I barely escaped with my life," he snarled, and the wolf's lips skinned back in fury. Her hand went to her waist, and a leaf was pulled free. Flicking it-the Inu screamed and Kokuzoku rose in fury as he fell.

"How dare you!"

"I dare because he must pay the price of failure, Kokuzoku. If you wish to remain by my side and in my councils, you will remember this. You told them they might slay them without informing me or asking first, and for that, your packmate paid the price," Ayami told him, eyes glittering.

"I-"

"You will see to collecting all of them. And-" a pause, "pray the neko survives their wounding of her. I want them all brought before me. They must all die together! Get me the Inutaisho, Kokuzoku. Personally. Bring them to the Temple the Panthers spoke of. We will meet you there. Go." He stared into Ayami's eyes-and shivered.

She was mad. Utterly mad. He had no choice now, though...and they both knew it.

All because of a prophecy. The one that had hung over him all of his life. As a foolish, proud young warrior, he'd gone to a true oracle. He'd been seeking to know if one day, he would be the power he dreamed of. What he heard instead had stunned him.

'You will not be able to be killed...save by...' the oracle paused.

'Speak!' he'd demanded.

'By the hand of an Inutaisho.' By his own Lord. The terrible Inutaisho...who had no mate. At first, he'd reassured himself that as long as he was a faithful servant, he would be safe. Serve his childless master well, and there would be no reason to harm him.

But time and ambition did their work. Waiting, worrying, thinking. The terrible temptation to remove the problem, and gain invincibility in the doing. To become all powerful. But the oracle had said 'AN Inutaisho'. Meaning one of the House. This fact would shape much of his life. It was a terrible thing to know the only thing that could kill you, even for a youkai.

Lady Kumori. That bold, brazen, blood-drenched bitch! An assassin who could kill in silence, who became mother of a son she trained in her ways...she had to die. Too much of a threat. So he arranged it, a stray arrow, it was thought.

It wasn't.

Sesshomaru had been too well protected. So, he'd begun with the mother. Then, he saw another chance years later. A mortal woman named Izayoi. It had been so easy as a trusted friend of Inutaisho's to find out where he'd hidden his pregnant mortal mate, and make sure her dear former betrothed learned of it. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru-well, the pup had no liking for him, but it had been simple to keep the father from reaching out to his son. To divide a pack already in turmoil.

The mortals had done the worst part for him. But the child and his woman, an Inutaisho female even if widowed, had survived. Inuyasha. A pity the poison he'd had sent to them didn't get them both. His sickness had passed...hers hadn't. Damned hanyou vitality! But Sesshomaru had hated him. Keeping a whispering campaign up, he made sure to torment the new Lord with the fact that he wasn't as strong as his father, that he was not the equal of Inutaisho, he couldn't even kill a mere hanyou, after all...and kept them at each other's throats. Not that it needed much nurturing.

Then-Kagome. A hanyou, but shockingly strong like that little bastard! One who was eager to be a true packmate and help her new Lord...but the packs hadn't finished her as expected.

Another damned Inutaisho! A daughter of the Lord by adoption. A threat. And now, she'd brought a reconciliation between the brothers, forcing his hand out of fear and fury, the cause of his son's shame...

No, no turning back now. Kokuzoku accepted this as Ayami harangued him, comforted by the knowledge that she could not touch him. He would avenge himself for her petulance and tone. Later.

For now, their interests were as one.

Author's Notes-Plots and plans! Hurray! Thanks for Reading!- Namiyo


	10. The Choices

Chapter 10- The Choices

No, Inuyasha isn't mine. The Hamayami is.

Recap: Miroku's captured, Ayami plans now to restore Naraku, and the Panthers want their Master back. Except one. Loyalties are tested and Sango tends a wounded Kirara. What happens now? Read on!

"Sango!" she looked up. She hadn't dared move Kirara, couldn't leave her or risk-losing her too. Kneeling beside the injured neko, now sleeping fitfully in a ball, she saw...thank kami! Kagome! But, that was Kouga??

"Oh no!" Kagome hurried forward, she'd smelled Sango as they had been traveling back to the Keep. But Kirara! Oh no.

"Hm. Looks bad," Kouga noted, frowning down at Kirara as they approached. Kagome could fix her up though, he was sure.

"Kouga? What are you-Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked, bewildered, reaching for Hiraikotsu. The truth was, she'd been half expecting something different at the end of the search for her, perhaps to have to fight to free her from the wolf, not to see the pair together.

"A long story, Sango. What happened? Who did this?" the hanyou asked, stunned as she set to work on another friend.

"Inu. Kokuzoku's pack, I think..." Kagome gasped.

"Talk to me," she instructed, and Sango, worried, grieving, even she shivered at the look on Kagome's face as she told her what had happened last night and now. Fury, rage...and something else.

Guilt.

"I ought to have been there. This is my fault," she said. Kouga winced at the look in her eyes, at the way her posture warned him off saying anything at the moment. A leader too, he understood. She would not welcome comfort now, she had no time for any weakness. Amazing. She had changed so.

"Kagome...I don't care why, but they have Miroku," it was barely a whisper, and Sango hardly heard Kagome's self-accusation. She didn't care, not with her hoshi gone. The hanyou looked up, and laid a now bloody hand on her friend's shoulder, making Sango take notice. Golden brown eyes bored into the tajiya as Kagome spoke. Their expressions spoke of long friendship and understanding.

"Not for long, Sango. Not for long. You have my word-we'll get him back safely, no matter what. I promise you that."

A grim nod answered her.

"Sons of Inutaisho, I wish a parley." A voice from the ridge above the brothers, one that made both Inu reach for weapons. Kokuzoku. "Now, put those down, please. Let us be civilized. After all," an amused smile crossed the traitor's face, "a child is present." He lifted something to let them see. A small, bound and gagged form. Sesshomaru's eyes blazed at the sight, and Rin whimpered.

"Release her," the Lord said coldly. Hiding behind his child! How dare he?

"No, my former Lord...I think not."

"You filthy coward! Come fight with honor, you bastard!" Inuyasha snapped, Tetsusaiga still free in his hand-until Sesshomaru shook his head and sheathed Toujikin.

"Sheathe it," he said. Rin could not be risked. Inuyasha growled, and it was met by a very soft, warning one from Sesshomaru. Reluctantly, the hanyou put the sword away, eyes locked on the youkai who approached them, Rin tucked under an arm like a valued bundle. "You have your parley, Kokuzoku."

"Very wise. I do find it regrettable I had to resort to this, you know. But you left me no choice, Sesshomaru, consorting with hanyou filth like your new...packsecond, and the murderous little bitch who shamed my pack. Necessary."

"What the fuck do you want, asshole?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Very well, we shall dispense with niceties. I wish to arrange a meeting. You will come to this Temple, within two days." Directions were given. If they left now, they would barely have time to reach it in the time given. "When you do...why, the child will be returned to the Keep, unharmed. Simple, is it not? My-ally would much rather feed the child to her friends, but I would prefer not to do this. I mean her no harm, after all. A mere mortal is beneath me, a true son of the Clan. Should you fail to do this, well, you will have harmed the little one by your decision. The choice is yours, Inutaisho's son, as it was his. Decide quickly," Kokuzoku smiled, and shifted form. He lifted the child in his teeth, his action a calculated insult, a reminder Sesshomaru now could not do this...and ran.

The Inu Lord didn't follow. He had no choice. Rin was too important to him, a gentle, kind little mortal girl, one he'd failed to protect. He headed in the direction indicated, at speed.

"You know damned well this is a fucking trap!" Inuyasha scowled, after he caught up. His half brother could move!

"Of course," Sesshomaru said. the flat, cold answer made the hanyou stare for a moment even as he ran.

The Lord tried not to remember...but he couldn't help it. Snow, a meeting by the shore...Father, going to another trap that had been set. By the mortals...for the sake of his mortal and the hanyou who ran alongside him. Mother would not have done this. She would be more cautious in his place, calculate things and decide to sacrifice Rin, then strike hard from a position of strength when least expected. He knew that too, but he was Sesshomaru, and had to do as he thought best. She had taught him that as well, really.

Sesshomaru flew, and remembered...

"Better, my son. You will one day hold great weapons, you must be ready to use them." The slim, graceful Inu held her sword, poised and perfect in the practice court of the Keep.

Her steel colored hair, those piercing eyes, the refined, delicate features, Lady Kumori. His beloved Lady Mother. An assassin, and a truly skilled one. Lead female of their Pack, mate to Lord Inutaisho...a remarkable female, ambitious, formidable, fearless, implacable. His parents, he had strived to be worthy of them. Sesshomaru had inherited his Father's looks, and his Mother's nature. Her poison coursed through him, an occasional peculiarity of her birth pack, from the distant north. She had trained him in the art of killing with silent skill...mated to his Father out of mutual interests and admired strength, not love...respect and understanding, not love. She loved her son, but expected no less than perfection from him, he was her hope of the future, had taken her mate to bear a Clan Lord to be...

A battle had taken her away, he'd been hardly more than a half-grown child then. Father and Mother had been away defending the Clan lands...and Father had returned alone, given him the sword as she'd requested. Sesshomaru had grieved deeply, if discretely. He'd believed his Father did as well...until his folly. He learned then, it was foolish to waste time protecting someone. The day he'd practiced with his Father for the last time-he'd challenged him in outrage, refused Father aid when he fought, taking the wounds that killed him, and he found it-regrettable that it was so.

Regrettable his half-brother looked so much like the cause of that choice.

Until Jaken. Rin. And now Kagome...and Inuyasha.

He would not lose another female dear to him. Kagome, he knew would keep things together until they returned, and if not-would avenge them.

"Tell her they come," Kokuzoku ordered the Samiyousho, and the insect flew off. He glanced down at the child he'd set down, looking up at him with startlingly calm eyes. He knelt, looking into them. Fearless, he realized.

"Orders, Lord?" No watchers on him now, with the insect gone. He had spoken the truth, this child was of no interest to him. Sesshomaru was on the way, to Ayami, already gone with the Panthers to collect her cursed Dokueki and await them. But the hanyou, curse his bones...was right. This act had no honor. It was beneath him.

"Take the child back to the Keep lands. Leave her there where she will be found easily, and go to the holding to await my return," Lord Kokuzoku ordered them. They obeyed.

He and his pack were not going to serve her as errand runners anymore, or objects of her ire. He was untouchable, but his pack would have to wait for him in safety, for when he returned in triumph to lead them into the Keep that would be his by right soon enough as Clan Lord, invincible master of all he surveyed. As for the child, she would be sent to humans to find her way when the deed was done, safe from him as a mere human lacking a packbond-as he was from her. Rin was not an Inutaisho, only a ward, and thus, could not ever harm him. Kokuzoku freed her-to both pay back Ayami with something that would annoy her, and to reassure himself that he was his own being, and still had the freedom to act as he willed.

That he had some scrap of freedom left, even trapped in the box he'd placed himself in.

"Excellent! Most pleasing," Ayami cooed, her dearest little ones, the faithful Samiyousho. They had saved her, after all, months before...when she'd lost him. When Naraku had died...

A grieving female lay on the floor in a ruined hut. She had no wish to live. Her mate, Naraku, was dead. They'd had so very little time together, mostly because of her own foolish fear, her weakness...and now she was alone. Bereft. Wolves mated for life to a single mate. Ayami, once a member of that Tribe-was no exception. Binding her to him forever.

Now he was gone. Killed by a mortal miko...and her damned allies. Grief washed again through the slight, red-haired form. Half-mad with her loss, she'd traveled to the place he'd gone to collect the last shards of the jewel. The wolf mating bond had already told her, but she had to see. There hadn't even been a body! Nothing to mourn or honor with death rites. Only bare earth and a ruined hut, alone, she'd howled her pain as her people did, giving voice to her loss, waiting to die and to follow him.

Then, the faithful Samiyousho had come. They'd whispered to her, spoken of what they had seen and heard. That the hanyou Inuyasha had indeed used the jewel-to save his mortal bitch. The same bitch who'd denied her Kouga and the role of Lead Female and Princess of the Wolf tribes, and then slew her chosen and beloved. Kagome. A hanyou now...

She had no right! She had no right to live! To use the jewel her Lord had needed so desperately, to breathe air he would never breathe again...Inuyasha had done it to claim the female he loved so devotedly. Ayami was sure of it. They would love, and live, and breed children...this would not be. She would show Kagome's still beating heart to the hanyou bastard, and kill him slowly afterwards. All of them. The monk, the tajiya...Kouga. The neko and the miko. Especially the miko bitch! Avenge herself and her beloved. Somehow. Some way. So, she sent the insects out again, to watch and spy as they had always done.

"What? Sesshomaru and the bitch? You lie!" Ayami demanded. Denial. This...was a problem! A large one. She knew little of her new enemy, of the changes in her...Lord Naraku had always said you must understand an enemy to fight them.

So. She tried to calm. Ayami decided-she would learn. She would wait...and then she would extract revenge of them all. Then...she'd gone to collect her widow's portion, what he'd charged her to look after while he collected the shards...his backup plan, though she didn't known that. The Dokueki.

But soon...her mating mark would again signify her union to a living youkai, not be a reminder of her loss...Ayami smiled again.

But when Kagome and Sango returned to the Keep...they heard the last orders left by Lord Sesshomaru. To remain there, and await him. Kagome did explain to Yotogi, as she sat in her rooms again, Sango looking after Kirara for the moment, but Yotogi had to be restrained from killing Kouga for his attack on the Inu in getting there.

"It was Ayami!" Kagome yelled, and Lord Yotogi growled. But he did subside when Lady Atae agreed with her.

"That would simply be granting the wolf's wish. Kagome is correct. For now," she noted flatly, eyeing Kouga like an old, dead fish. Kagome heeded their council, to wait for them, and convinced Sango that her packmates would bring Miroku home with them soon. She had to trust Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as she did, to bring him home with them when they came back. At least, at first. Kagome busied herself with dealing with things that had come up of late, Clan work...and worried.

But when Rin was found later, and brought safely home without her adopted father, Kagome trembled in private. She could feel something was wrong. Something strange...not danger precisely, but something odd. It set her teeth on edge and filled her with fear, even as Kirara slowly recovered and Sango worried over her neko-and her husband.

Then, three days later, three sheathed swords were brought to her, left by Samiyousho and lesser youkai that looked to Ayami.

Tenseiga. Tetsusaiga. Toujikin. There was a note, but the message in the Swords alone was clear. Their wielders still lived. But were not intended to return to her. Ayami. Dokueki. Kokuzoku. The lesser ones...and...rice paper crumpled in her hand as she cradled the swords in her arms.-Come, if you dare- it was signed...Tohan. It was a challenge, and though she didn't know it, a warning. An announcement that the Panthers were involved.

Kagome held them...and gave an order.

"Get me Totosai."

Author's notes-Whew! Tough to write. A lot had to be covered, it's nearly the end of the story. A long road, but a great ride. In any case, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!-Namiyo


	11. The Entanglement

Chapter 11- The Entanglement

No, I do not own Inuyasha!

Recap: Kouga, Kagome, and Sango are at the Keep, Kirara's hurt, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are gone. The Swords of the Fang have been sent to Kagome accompanied by a challenge from Tohan, even as Kokuzoku returned the stolen Rin. Miroku's been captured. What happens now? Read on!

It was indeed a trap. As soon as they'd hit the half ruined, old fashioned Temple's courtyard, they knew it. It was empty to their noses. Abandoned...but with a faint, unpleasant aura that made their skin crawl. Evil had been committed here. Great evil.

It wasn't until they entered the outer precincts that the shape of it's trap became clear. Once they passed the doorway cautiously, a sudden wave of scents-the place was crawling with youkai, and shielded! But something had frozen them solid! Unable to move, both brothers struggled helplessly. Inuyasha's mouth opened, and no sound came out!

"Well well well! It does work! Marvelous!" A cheerful voice behind them. One Sesshomaru didn't know-but Inuyasha did, and his eyes widened. Ayami? But did that mean that baka Yotogi was right? Or wrong, and Kouga was going to be gloating soon as well? He didn't know, and the furious hanyou couldn't move his limbs, or speak. Damn it.

"Now now! Don't struggle too much! The restraints will only tighten if you do! Just hold still, please," she called happily. Ayami approached them carefully, and walked around the enraged Inu. She looked up into Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes, and playfully flicked his empty sleeve.

"Oh, so very grumpy. Silly Sesshomaru," she leaned in, and her smile faded. "You were my Lord's enemy. But...you did not kill him. I do not mind you so much, you know," the wolf whispered conspiratorially as she straightened and walked to Inuyasha.

"But you. Inuyasha." A sharp slap cracked across his face as her eyes blazed. He was breathing hard, his eyes narrowed, and he saw a bright light in Ayami's eyes. Smelled it as Sesshomaru did. The smell of something wrong in her scent. Something that any self-respecting pack drove away.

The smell of the unsound.

"That-was a down payment. You will pay. And pay. And continue to pay. Your little bitch didn't come with you, though. When I get her, now..." a slow, feral smile lit her features as both Inu felt growls rising in their frozen throats. "A pity, really. Take their toys and escort them to the boxes, please," she called, and Tohan-Tohan?? Came out of the shadows.

"The boxes?" she looked at Ayami curiously, not looking at the general's sons as they were held in the Temple's confinement wards. The wolf nodded. "Not the sanctuary? My siblings will be most displeased," she said, and Ayami paused.

"Let them. Surely-" her tone was sly and playful now, "they want the entire set? After all, their vendetta was against the Inutaisho-and one is missing. This one's wench and that one's favorite packmate." The wolf noted with a smile.

"Possibly. You'll need to use the key, if you wish them moved," Tohan said dryly as she gazed impassively at the pair, her hands reaching for Tenseiga and Toujikin. The Panther didn't look directly at him as she removed the blades deftly.

"Ah yes. Thank you, Tohan, I nearly forgot!" an embarrassed smile lit the redhead's face as she answered. She drew a amulet from under the wolf breastplate she wore and whispered to it. As she did-something glittered on Tohan's wrist as she leaned on her staff. A set of what looked like prayer beads. One was on Ayami's wrist as well, Sesshomaru noted. Interesting. It might be useful to know why...before he killed them all, of course.

But when she reached for Tetsusaiga-

"OW!" Sparks! Tohan gasped as her hand was burned. Ayami frowned. "A ward," the Panther hissed.

"Oh? Let me try," Ayami reached for the Sword...and held it, drawing the sheathed weapon out, ignoring the pain as all three of the watching youkai smelled burned flesh. "Painful," she allowed, and looked at the hanyou. "But nothing compared to the feeling of taking this from you," she tossed it aside, letting it clatter and skitter across the wooden floor.

The Panther merely lifted the hand with the beads on it.

"Follow," she said, and-they had no choice. Moving like marionettes, they were walked. Passing corridors and empty halls that stank of Panther and Wolf and dust, they arrived at a long hall with what appeared to be monastic cells. But cells with intricate ropes where the doors should be, all of them tied in dizzyingly complex knots and attached to pegs set in carved lintels and doorframes.

Tohan came to one, and Inuyasha's eyes widened at the scent from there...and at the figure sitting, meditating in the center of the cell, bruises all over him, robes torn and scorched. He lifted his eyes, and the fury in them took the hanyou's breath away. In three years, he'd never seen such rage in the human.

Miroku.

"That better not be another counter you're working on, monk. I'll grant you are stubborn and quite talented, but the cell defenses, not to mention my sister, will not be merciful a second time. It would be best for you not to attempt another escape," Tohan noted, and traced something in the air.

The ropes suddenly slacked and parted, and she gestured them inside. Having no choice, they were walked inside and the ropes reformed. They could still see Tohan-but the presence of heavy barriers could be felt around them as the restraining energies faded away.

"Now," Tohan began calmly, "you may speak and move."

"YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha lunged right for her-

"WAIT!" Miroku yelled, but it was too late. The ropes gave slightly-then wrapped around him a moment as purifying power poured through the hanyou, making him scream as they threw him back.

"Don't do that again," Tohan warned him. She hadn't moved a hair when he'd gone for her. "You did not wait as the monk instructed," she noted, as Sesshomaru sat watching her closely. Something felt off. She had supposedly called off the feud. Something was wrong here, with this place. With her.

"Tell me how to defeat the wards on your sword, Inuyasha," she ordered, and he ignored her, lying on the cell floor as echoes of agony washed through him. "Miroku?" her eyebrows lifted inquiringly. They exchanged an odd look.

"You can't. No youkai can touch it besides the rightful owner," he said.

"Ah. Very well," she left them, the two swords in her hands as she strolled away.

"What the fuck happened?? Where the fuck are we, and why the fuck did you tell her anything, bonzu?" the hanyou demanded, grabbing Miroku by the robes and glaring.

"Because it's better she hear that truth now," he said with a significant look at the walls. Both youkai understood what he meant. They were probably being listened to. Inuyasha let go, and shivered.

"This place...do you know it's nature, Hoshi?" Sesshomaru sat, eyeing the walls and door.

"Yes. This place was a legend, I assumed," Miroku answered, leaning back on his hands. "It was the center of an order of monks centuries ago. At first, they sought to find a way to understand youkai, to fight evil and succor the good of your kind, and learned much. It was a center of learning then, a place of purity. But then, they fell into a dark path. It was their belief that they could understand and control youkai's powers, and gain them for themselves with the proper disciplines. In doing so...they began to hunt strong youkai and confine them here, practicing dark magics to siphon their strength. There are many rumors of what sorts of things were done here. Monks and Priests attempted to destroy them and were lost. The stories state that the Lynx Tribe allied with a powerful warrior Priestess to take them down at last," he hesitated...and looked significantly at Inuyasha. He hadn't connected the tale he'd learned as a novice with the woman before...

"Her name was Midoriko." Inuyasha shivered. Midoriko-the soul of the Jewel, she'd saved Kagome, according to her...Kagome...

"The Lynx guarded this territory devotedly until the Dokueki devoured them," Sesshomaru noted. Interesting. Perhaps they had been unable to destroy this place themselves.

"But Ayami and the others?"

"They're making use of the old warding charms, as far as I can tell. Without those, you won't be able to move freely in here, even if he can escape the cell. They also seem to have impressive defenses against mortals," Miroku admitted.

"I see," Lord Sesshomaru frowned.

"You're saying we're stuck here?" Inuyasha scowled, and Miroku nodded. The monk didn't mention to them that Tohan could've killed him when he'd gotten out, but hadn't. She'd been willing to let him run, he'd realized. Until the fire Panther had spotted him. Why, he wasn't sure. Or if she would look the other way again.

"I am unhappy, Tohan!" Ayami noted, frowning down at the swords. Tetsusaiga had simply been pulled with a rope into the main sanctuary, and the wolf lounged there on a pile of pillows. She wasn't convinced that the Panther female was helping out of shared interests.

"Why? The General's sons are secured."

"I'm missing people-and these trinkets aren't much use to me. Tell me, what would you do with them? How would you acquire the missing parts of the set? Sango hasn't come for her husband, after all, and Kagome and fluffy Kirara aren't here either!" she sighed. Her green eyes were curious as she regarded Tohan, who saw the trap there. She considered for a moment, mind racing...

"I would use the blades," Tohan answered.

"The blades? How so?" Ayami leaned forward.

"Send them to Kagome. She'll understand the message, I believe, and come for the wielders. She will undoubtedly bring the slayer."

"Hm," Ayami frowned, Kokuzoku had made noises expressing interest in the toys...but her Lord had insisted only the brothers could use them. "I'll think about it, Tohan," she replied. But when she heard that the child had been released, well-he didn't need such prizes! She followed Tohan's advice...

Author's notes- Plots and distrust. Beautiful fun. Yes, I know most of the time 'Ayame' is the right spelling. But I've seen both, and when I realized I went with the less common one, I had to keep rolling with it. In any case, things progress, I hope in an interesting way! Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	12. The Swords

Chapter 12- The Swords

Recap: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku are being held captive by Ayami and the Panthers. What about Kagome? What happens now? Read on!

No, I do not own Inuyasha! Onjou, Lady Atae, Kokuzoku, and Lord Yotogi are my original characters.

Kagome sat, hands clenching on the blades in her lap. With a cold force to her voice that echoed Lord Sesshomaru's worst rage, her advisors and everyone were ordered out of her apartments when they'd followed her in, seeking to help, to ask, to discuss. There was nothing to discuss. Her family was being held. She would get them back.

Tenseiga and Toujikin. Sesshomaru's swords. Tetsusaiga. Her beloved's. Together, two of them were the Fangs of Inutaisho. She was his daughter by the ritual, and by marriage, really. He would know what to do, she reflected sadly. 'So-think, Kagome. Sesshomaru trained you, Inutaisho trained him, so think! There has to be something that can be done.'

What was the question. On one side-Ayami, the entire Panther tribe, an unknown number of Dokueki, the traitors led by Kokuzoku, and they held her kin and Miroku hostage in an unknown territory.

On the other-herself, Sango, an injured Kirara, the loyal packs...assuming all the packs were still loyal that claimed to be...and the swords. Totosai might be her only hope. Alone for the moment, she permitted herself to weep. But as she did...the Swords sang to her, a strange song as she lay on her mat clutching them...she fell asleep and dreamed for a time...

It turned out that the quake had driven the old Smith from his workshop. He'd been headed away from the area when collected by guards sent to find him. But when he was all but dragged into the Audience chamber of the Keep...it wasn't Sesshomaru waiting for him.

Instead, it was Kagome. She was clad in the white and green troll hair kimono and her clan breastplate on, the iridescent green armor a more feminine form of Lord Sesshomaru's. Her arms tucked into her sleeves, hair pinned up as she knelt in the place that was hers for now as regent, the Hamayami in it's rarely used holder on her back. Alone-and with three blades tucked into the sash at her waist that ought not to be there!

"Kagome! What-" he stared, eyes wide as he automatically made obeisance as he had not in many years, not since his former master had last summoned him here centuries ago to undertake a commission, create the Swords of the Fang...Kagome didn't wave it off, only ordered everyone out, and sat in the Seat of Honor studying him.

"Totosai, why didn't you tell me about the different arrows my Hamayami can make?" she asked softly. The question stunned him. No explanation. No greeting after she'd acknowledged his bow. Just a question.

"Well...er...what..? What different arrows?"

"I think you know. The Hi-ya, the Seirei-ya and the Shoheki-ya, of course."

"You've mastered the barriers as well? Already??" Totosai was startled.

"Well, sort of. I've wondered if they can be moved..." she admitted. He shook his head as the hanyou sat watching him.

"No. Not to my knowledge."

"Oh," Kagome looked down, then back up, "I don't suppose you could make it stronger?" He looked serious as he replied.

"Only by killing a powerful Panther. A panther, now-shoot one, and allow it's blood to soak into the bowstring, and that will produce the Hama-ya. The Spearhead arrow," he told her. Kagome frowned.

"What does this Hama-ya do, Master Totosai?"

"It makes your Hi-ya appear tame. The Hama-ya's destructive power is almost frightening to consider. Don't go looking for it, it's probably too dangerous," he told her.

"That's what you always say. As if what it does now isn't dangerous!" the Lady sighed.

"Well, it merely has the power of each fang now, Kagome, as you know," he assumed that she did, if she'd learned to create the arrows...

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You...found and mastered the arrows without knowing?" Totosai asked.

"Well, it's not like you hand out owner's manuals, Totosai. Be a lot easier if you did!" Kagome answered, and Totosai frowned as well, the question in his eyes. What was a 'owner's manual?'

"Hmp," he looked away.

"What about the fangs?" she asked.

"Eh? What? Fangs?" Totosai looked innocent, and the hanyou rolled her eyes.

"I have no time for this. Totosai...Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-" her eyes closed, and she told him. The old smith was horrified. His Master's sons. Reconciled at last, only to have this happen! Treason, enemies holding them, kidnapping, no. Poor child. So recently an innocent mortal...now with her pack gone, the weight of the Clan and their danger on her shoulders. 'But then', he mused, 'was it truly any different then when she'd warded the Jewel? A difficult burden seems to be her destiny.'

Yet she bore Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, not to mention Toujikin! The ward on Inuyasha's sword wasn't affecting her! The power this child held now...they were never meant to be back together! And with the Hamayami-no. They had to be safely separated again. That Toujikin was enduring the Tetsusaiga's presence and vice versa terrified him. The two Swords hated each other, yet stayed silent. Because of her rage, Toujikin was almost joyous...and Tetsusaiga sensed it was against the enemies of its master, that she needed aid and was willing to do whatever needful to get its Master back. Tenseiga was calming them as well! All three were willing to work together for her!

Totosai could feel it and he was afraid.

In her hands, they were balanced as it had been with Souunga! No! The Swords of the Honorable Ruler must never be reformed, or allowed into a single set of hands again! The Hamayami was all she was ever intended to wield, damn it! It sat behind her, protecting and supporting her. If Sesshomaru or that young pup ever saw this...it'd probably kill them, Totosai reflected. This young hanyou was likely the only creature on earth that could command all three swords now. And with them, used correctly, she could become mistress of the world if she chose.

Kagome's heart was strong, yes...but she was not strong enough to withstand this temptation for long. The Smith knew it. The longer she carried them, the more the power would call to her. Even his lost master Inutaisho was almost overwhelmed by it. Kagome spoke again, dragging him back to the now, not the terrifying future. Should her grief and fear turn fully to rage...the world itself might pay for it.

"So, you see now why I have brought you here. You will explain to me, Totosai. Everything about them, and the Hamayami. No tricks, no evasions. I must know, and only you can help me before it's too late," Kagome noted gravely, and the old Smith looked...nervous as hell.

"Well-er...I was initially unsure, but I...studied the matter, Lady." Damn. Totosai knew there was no weaseling this time. She must not be permitted to keep those swords, and helping her was the only way to stop a tragedy. "Each fang provides an arrow, and each-has another purpose," he answered as he knelt before her.

"Well?" she leaned forward.

"The Hi-ya is yours, Kagome. The purifying fire arrow that slays youkai as your own miko powers once did. The Shoheki-ya comes from Inuyasha's fang. The protecting arrow that guards your mortal blood. The Seirei-ya is from Sesshomaru. The spirit arrow that can manipulate and target, binding and powering the whole. The hanyou fangs alone weren't strong enough to power it, you see. Only the fang of a true Inu youkai could do that. After all, you only make up a mortal and a single youkai together. But if used with Tetsusaiga-it's designed to perfectly complement it's current powers. I assumed the besotted boy would make you his mate, after all." This made sense, and Kagome nodded, eyes soft. He had...

So, it was as she suspected. The Hamayami was intended to be matched to Inuyasha's sword. Of course! Barriers that Tetsusaiga could break. Fire arrows to watch his back. And highly flexible spirit arrows, to create auras, enhance his weapons, target foes, assist them in tracking...but...he said something else of interest.

"Current powers, Master Totosai?" Kagome asked suddenly, and he knew, he knew what she wanted as he had from the moment he'd seen them...no! She was barely able to handle them now, much less if he did as she clearly wanted.

"I cannot and will not say more! Lady Kagome, this is not a good thing, this path is dangerous, and not just to you."

"You're right," she answered. A truth that made him stare as she rose and began to pace in the empty Hall. "Totosai...you served their Father faithfully. You helped me! I only want them back! I don't care how!" To his shock, Kagome came and-knelt? Yes, kneeling in front of him, eyes pleading. Begging!

"Kagome..."

"I don't want this! I'll pay any price you set, Master Totosai! Without the Swords, I-I'm not strong enough to hold them, I dreamed, Totosai-" a shiver ran down her spine, "I dreamed such horrible dreams...please, help me save them. Help me, the blades want things, I can't-they've been-" she shuddered. Dreams of power, of glory, of blood flowing in vast rivers as they bore her to the pinnacle of power...of slaughter.

So easy to leave them there, said the whispers, they had abandoned her, Inuyasha had rejected her, Sesshomaru had left her the Clan, all she need do is grasp it...so tempting! A darkness had filled her mind all night as she dreamed...Naraku would've trembled at the promises...promises the swords could deliver on. She knew it.

"You've dreamed as Inutaisho once did. They were never intended to be in one set of hands again, even with Souunga banished," Totosai took her cold hands in his to comfort her.

"Please. Help me," she whispered.

After a long moment, he nodded, but he did set a price...one she accepted without hesitation. She called her councilors, and a plan was made once they divined her intent. A dangerous, risky plan as they pooled their knowledge. Yotogi, Atae, Sango-they all agreed. In spite of the risk, this was their best chance.

Together, they walked to Sesshomaru's chambers, and Kagome went to a sword rack in his bedchamber. Taking Kuroi-yaiba in both hands, she held it, bowed to it, and handed it over. But Totosai wasn't the only one who wished to help at a cost, and again, she had no choice.

"Fine. No problem. So long as you agree to my terms, Kagome," Kouga told her flatly when he heard her out in the gardens.

"What terms?" Her hands were taken, and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Nothing so bad. I love you, Kagome, be my woman, and I'll make you happy every day. No more of this bloodshed and unfaithful dogs nipping at your heels and treating you badly. Be with me! I'll do anything you ask, Kagome, if you'll only stay by my side," he asked urgently, eyes hopeful.

"Kouga..." she hesitated...and nodded.

So Kouga was installed into the apartments beside Kagome's purloined chambers, the chambers of the Clan Lord. Then Hakkaku and Ginta were brought to the Keep and seen to as honored guests.

That night's supper, a feast that she ordered, well. It was where she announced her wedding plans, her betrothed on her arm. Kouga smiled smugly as he held her hand in his, lording it over the assembled Inu.

"It's for the best, my Kagome," he told her with a smile, one that was returned slowly.

"Maybe...maybe it is."

Yotogi soon left as did Onjou, one headed home, it seemed, leaving with his pack in outrage...the other to the Lynx territories. Sango remained closeted with Kirara, and it was noted...she looked grim.

Soon after, a barrier rose over the Keep, and lesser Inu were set to hunt Samiyousho in it's boundaries. The old Smithy building was lit again on the grounds...his old workshop in happier days...

Author's notes-So now you know why the Hamayami needed Sesshomaru's fang in the first place. I do hope you enjoyed finding out the cause of this mess. It seems harsh to have Kouga demand she marry him, but the guy is in love, and sees a way to have it all. Intense, I hope! I've always suspected there was a variety of reasons the swords were separated, so I decided to go with it a bit. Thanks for reading! -Namiyo'


	13. The Betrayal

Chapter 13- The Betrayal

No, Inuyasha isn't mine.

Recap: Kagome has a plan, but there's a price. She has agreed to become Kouga's mate. Totosai works, and the sword of Sesshomaru's Mother is involved. What happens now? Read on!

"So. No Samiyousho have returned from the Keep," Tohan merely shrugged as Hazumi told her what had set off Ayami's latest bitching. She leaned against a railing overlooking what had been the Temple gardens, watching the Dokueki that slept there now, coiled and taking in the sun. The rest were outside the old walls, keeping watch. A barrier had risen around Sesshomaru's Keep, several packs were seen leaving that had gone there after the quake, but nothing to suggest what the hanyou was up to. The Spring Panther sighed.

"What...do you think of this, Tohan?" she asked. Hazumi wasn't overly thrilled at all this, maybe they'd erred. Ayami was here when she shouldn't have been, they ought to have taken the sons now and restored the master. But there were other hints of trouble, ones she was mostly ignoring.

The wolf had the only amulet, the one once worn by the high monk of this place, the one that controlled their own charms and kept this accursed place from binding them. If they rose against her, she would kill them all, Tohan knew it, bind them to stillness and release her snakes to feed. Fools! Blinded by revenge fools! But her family. Tohan would have to think of something. The others still believed her when Ayami said it would be sweeter to collect them all first. But the winter Panther wasn't fooled and with the insects everywhere, there was little chance to change their minds. Ayami had all but turned them, the bakas.

"I think that you have made our path, with our siblings, Hazumi. All we can do is walk it."

Not that whatever Kagome planned would do much good. Tohan confidently expected her to come charging in like the others with the remaining enemies of the wolf in tow soon. Inu were so very predictable when they were fighting, after all. It was how they'd almost defeated Lord Sesshomaru last time the Clans had met in battle, and Inutaisho before him with the master. Charge in, and try to shred anything in the way.

Tohan was sure that the wolf would try to restore Naraku-and they if she did...her people would be his welcome home feast. At least the lesser members of the Tribe were home. Where they should have stayed.

A small Inu trotted slowly forward, Onjou was regretting ever being sent here...really.

He only could turn into a shibi, after all. Not much of a power. Even so, it was necessary he come here in this form, he could smell better in it and made his way forward openly, not attempting to conceal himself. A brown ear flicked. Yes. He was being watched. He changed into his human-like form, and stood in his armor. Onjou, on a hillside, waiting for something. The Samiyoushou, puzzled...swarmed around him. This wasn't what was expected at all.

"I seek safe passage, and an audience with your mistress. I bear a message from the Lady of the Inu for Lady Ayami, and the sons of Inutaisho," Onjou told them calmly. Hearing a soft buzzing, he merely waited.

"What?" Ayami frowned. The insect repeated the request.

"Bring me my new acquisitions...and we will grant this request," she noted, amused. So. Kagome was being formal? Very well. So could she, Ayami decided. She dispatched Tohan to collect them as a little reminder of her place, and gave orders to her precious Dokueki, patrolling outside the Temple.

Soon enough, Tohan was again standing at the rope door to the cell. The prisoners had been seen to-but kept close.

"Well. It seems you were not forgotten after all. Come along. Someone is here for you," she told them, parting the ropes and beckoning.

'Kagome!' Worry and relief filled Inuyasha. Worry for what was going on...was she here? As for Sesshomaru, he frowned slightly. He didn't like this. Not at all. Even Kagome was not so foolish as to walk right in-was she? Granted, they had...

"A message?" Miroku asked. The Panther nodded.

"I do believe I said so, monk," Tohan said. Ayami hadn't specified silencing them-or not to bring Miroku. So, she did as she was told. Exactly as she was told.

They passed another cell, one holding a slack-jawed Inu. Kokuzoku. His eyes stared blindly ahead of him as he contemplated his choices...and Miroku and Inuyasha suppressed shivers at his face. Sesshomaru just walked by.

"Heel, my dear hounds. And the monk too! Surprising." Ayami said, lounging back on her furs as she held the amulet again, forcing them to kneel on each side of her improvised throne. Miroku was made to sit on the floor by Sesshomaru.

"You will die," Sesshomaru said, and she sat up, giving Tohan a hard look.

"They aren't muzzled? Tohan...shame on you!" Ayami scowled, as the other Panthers stood to one side, amused. Their eldest sister did not take orders well, after all.

"You made no request, Ayami. Besides, their reactions might be interesting," Tohan answered easily.

"Hm. Don't be so inventive, it doesn't suit you," the wolf said, and nodded to Tohan's brother Aki. "Please, bring him in," she asked sweetly. He smirked and left. All three prisoners blinked. He? Er...not 'she' or 'them'? Lord Sesshomaru looked impassive, but Inuyasha caught it. Packbond was a useful thing on occasion. That stoneface of his was an open book now. His brother was alarmed.

Onjou. Armored, standing tall, he walked in, barely glancing at the Inu, eyes on Ayami. He knelt. What the hell? Inuyasha remembered him from the Keep, and stared. Bowing from the waist, he spoke calmly, but it-took effort. This was the creature who had attacked his pack, hiding behind her Dokueki. He gathered himself. Much depended on him now...

"Ayami, once of the Wolf Tribes, Servant of Naraku of darkest memory. I bear greetings and words from my mistress, Kagome, Daughter of Inutaisho, Lady of the Clan Inu, Wielder of the Hamayami, once Guardian of the Shikon Jewel," he said.

"Er..." looks were exchanged. Ayami sat upright at the words 'Shikon Jewel'.

"Thank you?" she replied cautiously. Onjou bowed again.

"No greeting for us or your leaders, Inu?" the flame Panther taunted. The guard ignored her, looking only at Ayami.

"My my. Inu are sooo very formal! Do tell me what the bitch Kagome is up to, little guardsman! Don't tell me she's offering a formal challenge to get her Clan Lord and packsecond back? Why, that hasn't been done in ages!" Ayami leaned forward, eyes bright. Onjou just frowned slightly, clearing his throat delicately as though she had done something embarrassing and he was overlooking it out of courtesy.

"Her Lords, my Lady? My Leaders?" the Inu lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb! I'm amused, but my patience isn't endless," Ayami warned.

"I merely wish a clarification. You are referring to the sons of the great Inutaisho, Lady?"

"No, her other packmates! Honestly!"

"Ah," a nod, " I see. News has not reached you."

"News?" Ayami pressed.

"Why..." Onjou looked into her eyes, "Lady Kagome is ruler of my Clan, by lawful claim." There was silence. Then Ayami laughed.

"Of course she isn't! Fool! I do not believe she thinks I will fall for that."

Onjou removed a scroll from his breastplate.

"I daresay this will clarify matters. I am bidden to read this to you if you did not believe my statements/ With your permission?"

"Oh, please do!" she smiled and nodded. So he opened it, and began to read.

"-Ayami, servant of Naraku, once Daughter of the Wolf Tribes, greetings. It is summer, the quake has left much damage, but I hope all is well with your people. I, Kagome, Lady of the Inu, do hereby state I have no personal quarrel with you. On the contrary, I wish you good fortune and health. However, differences remain between us. By sheltering the traitor Kokuzoku, you leave my just punishment undone, with a traitor unable to pay as his pack will. I must insist you and your allies are barred from Inu territory as a result of that choice. Should your Dokueki be seen again on my lands, I will have to take measures I wish to avoid. But I do thank you for handing me two Clans. Between myself and my fiance, Kouga, we will control the plains of Musashi and likely beyond after we wed, and I have you to thank.-" Ayami's eyes widened. But Onjou's eyes skipped ahead and he winced. She hadn't had him read the contents first...oh my.

"Two Clans...?" she said blankly.

"-As for the two jerks you are holding as hostages,-" Onjou glanced up to look at them, "My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha, these are her words, and I am charged to read them all. I fear it grows more insulting," this aside delivered, he continued, "-forget it. I don't want them back. They can rot there for all I care. Tell that overgrown shibi Sesshomaru and his pathetic, mangy excuse for a brother thanks for nothing, you abandoning baka children of unwed parents-" Onjou looked up again.

"Children of..." Ayami began, and trailed off.

"Er...that is exactly how she wrote it." She couldn't even write bastard, they realized. Tohan looked bemused. Putting such insults to writing was rather unexpected.

"I continue. -Sesshomaru, you blackmailed me, used me, and forced me to do your dirty work for months and put up with your endless ego, you prideful rat. Now you know how your Father felt, I think, and I have no intention of following his example as you did. Inuyasha, you abandoned me after three miserable years jewelhunting, kidnapped me, held me hostage, and bit me during some very dull lovemaking, which even Houjou would've been better at, by the way- ah. Forgive, my Lord Inuyasha," Onjou blushed as Inuyasha gasped, his fangs baring involuntarily.

"Houjou?" Hazumi whispered to Tohan, fascinated. The winter youkai waved her to silence.

"-and dumped me at the first sign of trouble in our marriage. No wedding, no reception or anything! Rat. Anyways, I found a real man, the one I ought to have been with all along, I suppose. Both of you can go to heck. I was told pack meant you were family, but family doesn't do this to each other! I don't need overprotective, stupid, ignorant, stubborn, pigheaded Inutaisho ruining my life anymore. I intend to emulate Penelope, so deal with it. It's been a slice. Higurashi Kagome, Lady of the Clan Inu, Wielder of the Hamayami, Daughter of Inutaisho, former Guardian of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls-" he finished, and rolled it up as Ayami rested her chin on her hand.

"Hm." A slow blink as she glanced at a staring off into space Inuyasha-and a still as stone Sesshomaru. Holding out her hand, Onjou gave her the letter that she scanned and sniffed. Kagome had written it alright. "So. She bars me from her territory...for keeping the Inu? Just the one Inu," she asked, lifting a single finger thoughtfully.

"Yes, my Lady."

"Explain this. All of it!" she demanded, uncoiling from her seat and glaring.

"Well...I cannot. I am only my Lady's servant. Is there a return message?"

"Ah-" Ayami glared at the Inutaisho. She sniffed...they were outraged? The hanyou was actually shaking, restraints or no. She studied Sesshomaru, and was half-tempted to let him go to see what horrible thing he'd do to her after this public humiliation! Shocking. "What did you do to that girl?" she demanded.

"What she wrote, Ayami. All of it," Miroku answered her, making both Inu look at him along with everyone else. "They have both treated her shamefully," he noted, sighing. Nothing of Sango there...not a word.

"I don't believe this!" Ayami sat, and looked at Onjou. "No return message. You may go, messenger. I've no use for you now," she waved-and he left briskly. Ayami just shook her head in utter bafflement. "Now what am I going to do?" she asked the air. After this, Kagome could no more allow the Inu to live than she could fly. They'd kill her for the insults alone, not to mention repudiating the packbonds and the bonds of honor. Kouga. She and Kouga!! Her place...her proper place...once...no. No no no!

Ayami realized she was yelling no, and stopped, hands clenching.

"Why, hand them over to us, of course," Natsu, the fire Panther, piped up cheerfully. Ayami studied her as she continued happily. "We'll raise the master now. Such faithless hounds as these, that can't even keep an ex-mortal wench in line don't deserve to live," she laughed along with Aki and Hazumi.

"Not yet," Tohan replied before Ayami did. "Am I right?" she asked the wolf, who smiled brightly to cover her dismay.

"This time? Yes. If she won't come to us, why-we go to her," Ayami's hands shook as she ordered them taken away.

Yotogi, meanwhile, was nodding as he heard out a ragged, scrawny looking excuse for a youkai. A Lynx, hunted down by his lesser brethren...

"Tell me more."

"There is no more. Our histories spoke of it...but those are lost now," the Lynx looked into a distance only he could see.

"I see. Is there no one else?"

"Else?" he looked blank. "The Elders are dead. There are no others I have found...I do not know. The children were sent away...perhaps they live still, I do not know where." Yotogi's eyes were soft with sympathy. Poor bastard, so many of them gone...he would continue to look, though.

Author's Notes- Ah. Kagome's a bit upset. The Panther's names? Tohan is the only named one I could find, so I selected ones for each of the rest. Hazumi-Spring (The flower wearing girl) , Aki-Autumn (The big guy) , Natsu-Summer (The fire girl) I had a hard time picking which season fire girl and the guy belonged to, really, but here they are. I hope you enjoyed this! Also, a big clue to the plot is in the letter itself, if you know classical literature. The letter was interesting from a punctuation standpoint. I never wrote someone reading our a letter before, I hope it reads well. If not, please let me know. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	14. The Acceptance

Chapter 14 The Acceptance

Recap: Kagome has sent a declaration to Ayami-that she would not be coming to the rescue of her packmates, and would instead usurp Sesshomaru as the ruler of the Clan with Kouga as mate. Does she mean it? What happens now? Read on!

No, I do not own Inuyasha.

At the Keep, Kagome scowled.

If only-if only she didn't have to do this, if she had been with them, where she belonged. But no...she had done the same thing Kouga had, made the same mistake. She'd put her own interests before her duty to her pack, run off and not been there when they needed her. Now she'd been forced into this box. If she had been there, maybe Rin would not have been taken, maybe they would've been able to avoid capture. Her fault. And Kouga's. And Inuyasha's. Her baka. If he had simply remarked her, this wouldn't be a problem now.

Like the caterwauling annoying her outside. Kouga's idea of a romantic gesture.

Howling for her under the moon. Under her window. Kagome had to force herself not to throw a boot at him. Atae was right, though, if she wanted to keep Ayami off balance and enraged as they planned based on how Kouga had described her behavior, she had to do this. But it was getting harder and harder not to kill him. Every touch, every smile and embrace nauseated her now.

What had been irritation was sliding into hatred. It took everything she had to put up with him now. A waste of resources better spent in practice under Totosai and the Keep Armsmaster, Musha's, direction, or closeted with Sango and Atae, or going over the reports Yotogi was feeding her on his searches. The faithful Lord was looking for every scrap he could find on the Temple they now knew her kin were trapped in. Instead, she had to waste time managing Kouga.

Kouga. He'd blackmailed her. He'd never listened when she tried to let him down gently. Never believed her when she said they were just friends. And now-Kagome knew why. Because he'd never respected a hanyou's claim on her, and she'd never understood that Inuyasha was defending his right to have her beside him when they fought all those times. A hanyou was beneath him, after all, he was Kouga, Lord of the wolf tribes. Unless it was her, of course.

He was willing to overlook it to have her and seize her Clan when they needed help and were weak. Scumbag. Kouga was no better then the greedy youkai they'd fought for Shards all those times. Worse, actually. Even so, her stomach churned at what she'd have to do. Was she strong enough? Could she look at herself afterwards?

Kagome had to be ready to face that. But she had to a admit his behavior was making this a lot easier. She needed help-alright, tools, and the Wolf Tribes would do nicely. To that end they were trickling out of the mountains onto the land near the Lynx territories, supposedly to claim the edge lands that were Yotogi's as part of her dower. But they were going to be sent elsewhere if she had her way. That meant keeping Kouga sweet, and with him happy, his warriors were hers to command.

Totosai had finished his work. To do the rest, she had to take a little trip, and take care of Kokuzoku's pack on the way. Sango would go and put part of it in operation as well. She saw no other way to do it. But she needed to put the pieces in place. Sango...at least she could rely on her.

"Tajiya!" Sango looked up from polishing Hiraikotsu. A trio of strangers had arrived at Kaede's village, their base of operations for now, three weeks after they arrived here. One of the local farmers led them forward, and she rose to meet them. The villagers were building them a hut, it was kind of them...though they'd welcomed Kagome home-they were more wary around her. Sango suspected that new wariness was part of the push to give them a place to live.

"Tajiya, these men are from a village to the east of us. They came to find you," the farmer bowed, and she nodded.

"Thank you for bringing them to me," Sango replied.

"Then you are Sango, the slayer we seek?" their leader asked and stepped forward.

"I am. What do you want?" she asked.

"Our village is tormented by a powerful youkai! We require your services, and the group rumored to travel with you. We can offer a small sum, and hospitality while you fight it, please, you must come!" A small pouch was offered, and she opened it, nodding.

"I see. It is a fair offer. I...no longer travel with them, well, most of them," Sango temporized, "but I will come and see to exterminating your youkai," she agreed.

"You do not? We are doomed, it is very powerful, one slayer may not be enough!" the men were visibly distraught. They'd come for four fighters and gotten one, a woman at that...

"That's why you get two of us-and Kirara," Kagome said from behind them. They turned, and saw a strangely dressed dog eared youkai female standing there, not exactly reassuring.

"So, you are the youkai who journeyed with the slayer? It was claimed you were a man with a powerful sword or a small fox. Er...no offence meant, of course, unless you are the kitsune? They play tricks, they say. It would be a fine illusion you have there, so please, take no offense! Er-" the man said, nervous as he eyed her. Youkai! Right in the village! A very strange place indeed.

"No. I'm not him. I'll thank you not to bring him up!" Kagome said sharply. They just edged away from the jeans and sweater wearing hanyou.

"This is Kagome. She is my friend, and we fight together. Your youkai will be taken care of, by both of us," Sango promised. She smiled at Kagome's staunch support, even as the humans had muttered to one another and looked innocent-as they avoided her eye.

"We'll do it," Kagome agreed. It probably wasn't much of one, but the tajiya liked the reassurance they were a team. Sesshomaru wouldn't mind, she figured, he'd made noises about her having to fight more. With someone besides him and Sango, that is. Sango was wrong. It was not easy.

There were two of them, and strong at that. One a lesser bat, the other a large insect youkai. Both bigger and tougher than the usual sorts of their breed. Both from tribes that were normally antagonistic to each other.

Kagome fired her arrows from the Hamayami, the magical bolts were striking the bug, but not as deeply as she'd hoped! Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, and it finally sheered into it, gore flying. The problem was that until it came back, she was reduced to her swords.

"NOW, YOU FOOL!" the creature screamed and looked behind her. Sango didn't have much chance to respond, but whirled.

The second youkai flying above and stooping to dive on them while they were distracted swooped in to take her with claws, and Kagome fired again to drive it off. She missed. A whip of golden light sheered through the bat, making them both whirl-and Sesshomaru, impassive, drew it back into himself.

"You were slow, and failed to properly scout and assess your target. You missed when you fired, after hesitating. You failed to properly check above for threats. Unacceptable," he told her with a frown.

Slow? Yes, she had been, untrained and innocent still...dear Sesshomaru, he'd followed them to protect her, but always let her try first. The only way to learn was to do. And they did...

Kagome stood in front of her new pack leader nervously. He explained what she was to do, and she was a bit scared as they concluded the preliminaries he felt necessary. The former miko had always been-backup. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were the warriors, not her. Her job had been to find the shards, help as she could, use her bow at need and bandage the wounded. Important, necessary, but backup. Inuyasha did his best to make sure that the need for archery was minimal in any case. She never even practiced regularly, there hadn't been time...well, it never seemed that important, she usually hit well enough when she had to.

It was important now.

"You must fight. Or you will die." She gasped and he looked impassive-but under it...worried. Really worried. And not for himself. Kagome saw it. "The Clan will not welcome you, Kagome. They will reject you, not all, but many. They have the right...to challenge your place. We are their leaders, they must know we are strongest. Without a mate to fight for you, you will have to answer them."

"You mean-they'll want to kill me, don't you?" she asked, toying with the Hamayami's string. Without a mate, he said, her chosen had left her...no wonder he was so worried! Inuyasha could have-would have fought them, and gladly too, she knew that.

"You may choose to spare your opponents, should you prevail, though it would be unwise to do so. They-they must kill you. You must be ready for that. I cannot protect you from it," Sesshomaru was honest, she'd give him that. He couldn't protect her.

Only ready her.

Kagome had replied as a warrior, and forced herself to learn. That first time when she fought him, she could almost hear a gruff voice yelling at her to get up as she was thrown to the ground, that she was a lazy wench...her youkai blood had risen, and her bow held it back. His love for her gave her it the strength to hold it at bay, use it. Not be possessed completely. Kagome had felt it, and it tore at her even as it comforted her. Even if he'd hurt her, he loved her utterly. She knew it, and that she loved him just as much. The Hamayami was of both of them, their fangs were in it, and when she used it, he was with her.

She could face anything with Inuyasha beside her.

So, Kagome promised herself she would live. If she listened, if she worked hard, she would survive, do well...and he would come back and be proud of her. He would return to her, ask her forgiveness and she'd give it-and they'd be together again, somehow. She would have to be strong until then for both of them, and do whatever she had to. She would hide it from Sango to protect her friend. As time passed and blood was spilled, as she discovered what was needed to rule a Clan as Sesshomaru did...she did it to protect Sango's good opinion of her. Kagome could admit it to herself now.

It was the first real wedge between her and what remained of her old life...that was of her own making. Not that her own family and friends hadn't helped...like Shippo.

"If you can't be polite to Sesshomaru, then you don't deserve any candy!" Kagome scowled down at him, holding all of Shippo's remaining lollypops over her head. Sango could see the sticks in her hand as the other rested on her hip. The kitsune was standing before her, and looking up in shock. Kagome had always been good to him, he thought of her as his mother in a way. As the person who forgave him anything.

Sango reflected that she and Inuyasha had become, well-the kit's adoptive parents long before she'd joined them, when they'd come across him as an orphan. Discipline had always been Inuyasha's job, Sango thought with amusement, a feeling that faded at her friend's expression. Kagome always protected the kit from the hanyou's wrath. Now though...she was the hanyou Shippo had angered. He'd been deliberately rude to Sesshomaru, and nearly gotten whipped for it by the Lord.

"Kagome! You should go after Inuyasha! You belong with him, and shouldn't be anywhere near that stuffy, stuck up old-" Shippo's yelling was interrupted by a crunch in Kagome's hand and he gasped.

"I said no more of that talk, Shippo," Kagome glared. She'd crushed the candy-hadn't meant to...but she was sick of it. It was hardly the first time he'd said that...either this or she'd hit him...a hand snaked out and picked him up by his collar.

Shippo hung in her clawed hand, trembling at her anger. He could smell it...and other things under it...things Kagome shouldn't smell like, not his Kagome, the kind priestess who took care of him. Anger. Impatience. Sesshomaru. Youkai, a scent of power unlike her old, bright purity...and old blood. She'd been off with him again, and stuff was gone from her backpack. Clothes. Probably to hide whatever she'd been doing. He was sure of it, that Inuyasha should come back and stop it. Stop her.

"I-I'm s-sorry Kagome..." he quavered, and Sango intervened.

"Kagome! Let him go!" Sango demanded, crossing the worn ground to take Shippo back. Kagome released him, and her hands shook. He'd challenged her authority, it made her instinctively want to punish him-had Inuyasha felt that way? There were times she'd never understood why he took Shippo's pranks and comments so badly, and had hit the kit, or yelled at him...until now, maybe.

'Do not indulge him, Kagome. You must enforce discipline if he is to be near our pack. See to it, or I shall. You may not keep him as your ward if this is not seen to. I will tolerate nothing less,' Sesshomaru's order still rang in her head. She'd intervened on the kit's behalf as she always had, and Shippo had run away. Rin was not permitted such liberties-so neither should Shippo. Inuyasha had again been right. 'I'm trying to teach him a lesson, Kagome!' He had been. Darn it.

"Don't ever do anything like that again, Shippo. I'll-get the firewood," she said, leaving to wash her hands of the sticky mess the hard candy had left.

"It's the new moon again in two days, Shippo. That's all," Sango told the kit, cuddling him gently as they went inside the hut she shared with Kagome.

"S-sure...the new moon," Shippo knew it wasn't. He wondered how Sango missed it. Since Inuyasha left...Kagome smelled sad even when she smiled. It fooled Sango, maybe, but not him. He'd heard what Sesshomaru had said to her, hiding in the brush. Why did the baka hanyou leave them to that monster??

Shippo didn't understand. He wanted his family back. Sure, Inuyasha yelled and things-but the kit looked up to him even if they quarreled all the time. He was too little to be able to find him alone-or Miroku-both of them had abandoned them. The kitsune could never accept Sesshomaru in Inuyasha's place. Even if it wasn't, well, Inuyasha's place.

There was no packbond between Kagome and Inuyasha, even a kit like him knew that. A mere half-youkai couldn't form one, he'd thought, but Kagome had one now with the Lord. With Inuyasha's enemy. He didn't understand. Kagome was of Sesshomaru's pack now, and that couldn't change. Ever. That's what Kaede told him later that evening, when Kagome spent her time with Sesshomaru at his camp in Inuyasha's forest instead of with him and Sango. He ought not to be in Inuyasha's forest. Inuyasha ought to be there, lurking, grumbling, making big eyes at Kagome when she didn't see it...keeping them all safe.

Shippo had always known he was completely safe with the hanyou around.

Sesshomaru stood watch after she went through the well. It would be as last time, he understood that-his packsister would be home again before dawn. So he would guard her way back to him with patience.

He still didn't like it anymore than his sibling had.

But when the now human girl landed at the bottom of the well, a bright light was shining on her, Kagome heard a gong and a hurried conversation. She glanced up just in time to see two figures, one juggling a flashlight and the gong as the other poured something over her head!

"Cleanse my granddaughter of this darkness within her!" Grandpa! The taste of the stuff now running down her face and soaking her hair was herbs and sake! Blessed and with stuff in it, she was sure of it! If he'd had powers, he could've killed her! Only her becoming hanyou had saved her when Naraku had gone down, and that darned snake had bitten her.

"Grandpa!" she yelled. Sputtering, she climbed the rope ladder, and furious, verbally laid into him and his assistant, Souta, tartly pointing out that if she was still human...she'd be dead, you know. Real nice, a sneak purification as a welcome home.

Drying her hair after a shower, necessary thanks to them, she came downstairs to face her Mother feeling a bit relieved. The good thing about showers, after all...was that you could weep and water hid the tears, and the sound covered soft sobs a bath would not. Darkness. Her Grandfather had tried to exorcize her. Like all the other mortals, he wanted her changed back. Or feared her powers. Like those villagers the night she'd lost Inuyasha, thinking Sango or Miroku kept them under control.

But Kagome wasn't a mortal anymore. She never could be. In fact, she found it was better being youkai. She was stronger, faster, more powerful and in control. She wondered why Inuyasha would ever have considered giving it up for mortality, and completely understood his comments on becoming a full youkai. It was like the world reopened to her every month when she regained her powers. Never again to have to lose it, even for a night-it was like a dream. Only dear Sango didn't fear her, or Kaede. All the other mortals...did.

None of it showed as she faced them.

Hugs, smiles, and supper was laid on already. She'd have time to eat before she did her shopping and went back. Kagome talked of Jaken, Sesshomaru, and Rin, even Ah-uhn, telling her family about her new family. All the while, her mother hid a pang. Her little girl was grown now...not even human...and this pack business. Now her daughter traveled with a youkai Lord, an Imp, a little human girl, of all things...and rode a two headed DRAGON? She wasn't sure she really believed it.

But then, she'd asked for photographs of her old friends as she planned to ask for some now. As proof and reassurance. Inuyasha had never mentioned this brother of his to her in any kind of good terms, though. One short answer when she'd asked about his family. That yes, he had a half-brother, who was a fucking bastard. Then the boy had blushed and apologized for his language. Inuyasha, such a sweet boy, really.

"So, tell me, Kagome...how are you?" her mother asked. Seeing her daughter's face fall for a moment, and hearing an impatient edge to her voice all evening, Mrs. Higurashi sighed to herself. She really didn't have much in common with them anymore, or anyone here to see. Kagome just came back to get some shopping done. Perhaps it would be easier on her if they didn't keep pretending she would ever be here for more.

Her daughter was all grown up, and she didn't belong here anymore. Her life was there, most of her friends here had sort of drifted away after High School, after all. Before that, really...but graduation had sealed it. A ceremony Kagome had missed fighting in the Feudal Era, as she had so much else. She'd posed for a picture when the diploma had arrived in the mail, but had found it hard to smile. Just like now. The last photo her Mother had of her daughter in the sun, human. Normally, she would be moved out by now, to school or marriage, maybe a career. Which she had, apparently, just not one that had been expected, a hanyou now...but Kagome was answering her.

"Fine, really! Sesshomaru is a good person. And Sango's a rock. Really."

"I can't believe Inuyasha just left, big sister, maybe he'll come back," Souta was stunned, he had been ever since he heard what had happened between his sister and the hanyou-the condensed, suitable for a child to hear version.

"Don't blame him. It just went badly's all," Kagome told her brother sadly. No reason to have her family hate him-he might come home to her, after all. No! Would come home. She had her hopes. Every time she used her Hamayami, she felt them reinforced. He loved her. She loved him. It would happen.

Even so, night was wasting as they dithered. One thing her Mom insisted be added to the list was a camera. She wanted photos, wanted to see who this Lord was. Wanted to see what her daughter looked like most of the month now...and Kagome gladly agreed to ease her worry.

Returning near dawn as usual, she smiled at Sesshomaru, and hugged him when she realized he'd patiently awaited her return, making the poor confused Lord flinch. Her unseemly display he put it down to her still having her mortal guise.

"Thank you," she told him, and he looked puzzled. Kagome didn't explain. Unpacking her customary gifts to everyone, she passed them out with a smile. Sesshomaru-blinked when she presented him with a pair of slim books. 'The Prince' and 'The Art of War'. She thought he'd like them. Thermal blankets, and cold weather gear-they'd need them soon.

One other thing changed...Kagome didn't bring Shippo any replacement candy.

He got coloring books and new crayons, well, half of the children's things she'd brought back...but no candy. She had some-but it was for Rin, she said, he'd misbehaved and would not have any until next month. Punishment for his mouthing off. Kagome had also brought two duffle bags with her from her world with things from her home there at her Mom's suggestion, and her eyes were suspiciously bright as she changed back.

That wasn't home anymore. Those people hadn't changed though. She had. She still loved them, they still loved her-but Mom was right, it was time to accept that that part of her life would not be as it was. This was her family too, she was needed here. Unlike there. That night was the first time Shippo slept at Grandmother Kaede's hut, and not Kagome and Sango's. It would become a habit.

Kagome considered all this...and realized she really had changed. She had accepted it when the kitsune had moved in with the Priestess because Shippo had been unwilling to understand her life, her attitudes, and her goals and interests were different. Just like Grandpa. Just like Kouga.

Sango had understood. So had Sesshomaru and Mom. Even Jaken and Rin, heck, Souta was able to deal. Inuyasha...she believed he would come to do so, in time. He was pack, he'd see. As she sat listening to howls the hanyou realized she knew herself better now. Not only that, she liked who she was. Lady Kagome, lead female of the premier pack of the Clan Inu, daughter of Inutaisho...and soon, mate of Inuyasha, packsecond and Second Lord of the Clan. For that, she ought to thank Kouga. If he had been less of a jerk-she might never have realized so quickly who she was now.

She ought to be stroking those fuzzy ears of Inuyasha's now, or playing backgammon and talking books with Sesshomaru, damn it. Not darn. Damn. Her beloved and her big brother. Miroku, her dear friend and husband of her best friend and partner all these months. They were depending on her. Kagome realized she didn't have any doubts about what she was about to do. She could live with it. She would.

When there was a knock at her door, it was Onjou. He'd finally gotten back, and she'd rewarded him.

"A message, Lady," he said. She took it-read it...and her eyes widened. Yotogi had done it. An end to his hunt at last. That was it, he was officially her favorite vassal now. A broad smile crossed her face for the first time in days, a real one. Who'd have thought it?

"Get me Lady Atae, have her meet me in Sango's chambers. Now."

And to think he'd found what he needed...from the few surviving Lynx, and old Mushin. Miroku's mentor. Who was on the way with the youkai Lord along with Kaede and Shippo. Apparently, they'd need them if what he'd dug up in his Temple's library was correct. Bless Hochi! He'd heard the Inu were out looking for information and brought them together. They'd get the rest of the knowledge they needed right here-from the only living youkai who'd set foot in that accursed place. Had been in on the raid that took the Monks who'd ruled there down, no less! With her help, they'd be able to pull it off.

Kirara.

Two days later with much display, Kagome took a guard detachment out. She left riding on Ah-uhn with Kouga, ostensibly to take care of Kokuzoku's pack. Sango and Kirara had left the day before, headed to the Lynx territories as the Samiyousho reported. What they missed, however, was an Inu packleader and an elderly Monk and a Priestess, all traveling with a fox kit in tow as they rode a large raccoon dog. They couldn't see them, thanks to some clever work by Mushin and Kaede. Shippo, sitting on Hochi's 'back'...was practicing. It had to be perfect. No visible tail this time. It was tricky getting Kagome's new ears right, though. But everyone was depending on him.

Author's Notes- Whew! An interesting chapter, it was nice to pull some of the things that landed on the cutting room floor up and introduce them. That cut material will be in 'Blood and Snow: a companion tale', and will be posted soon. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo'


	15. The Battle Part 1

Chapter 15- The Battle, part 1

Inuyasha isn't mine, but Kokuzoku is.

Recap: Kagome has made her preparations, and her peace with her decisions. What happens now, and who is Penelope? Read on!

This chapter takes place around the same time as the last one, covering the same time span.-Namiyo

"It's unfortunate for you, Sesshomaru, that your own packsister should prove so faithless. While I only met her on one occasion, she did not strike me as being that sort. Although-she was mortal then, was she not?" Tohan noted as she led them back.

"I will deal with the matter as I see fit, Tohan. I would not advise speculation."

"In one of these cells, bound by the Temple wards? I doubt you will have the opportunity to do other than consider the matter," she chided. "As for you, monk, I fear you may be the most unlucky one here. Did they truly mistreat her so?" There was a sort of regretful amusement in her eyes as she looked over them.

"I don't believe I have anything more to say to you about that, Tohan of the Panther Tribe," Miroku looked at her, and frowned. "Except that I think you know as well as I that your master will never be returned to you. Not so long as Ayami thinks she can restore Naraku in this accursed place." At that, the female Panther just smiled slightly.

"I had heard you were perceptive. It's unfortunate, in other circumstances, I should enjoy discussing this with you. As to our late Master...it is better, perhaps, that we do not discuss that topic as well," she answered as she put them back into the cells and resealed them.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at the hanyou who just slumped on the ground in the cell. He glanced at Sesshomaru, who had gone quiet and grim as he sat. Several minutes now, and the hanyou hadn't moved after woodenly sitting down. Only this terrible, empty stare. "Inuyasha!" he repeated, waving a hand in front of the hanyou.

"Leave him be," Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Miroku glanced up.

"Leave him alone."

"He can't just sit like this."

"Leave off," Sesshomaru said coldly, and Miroku froze at the controlled anger there. Sesshomaru frowned, and watched him slowly back away and slump, thinking.

Sango, what about Sango? That hateful letter said nothing about her. The truth was, Miroku was scared now, as he had not been since he was captured. If Kagome had changed as much as Sango feared, if she truly had chosen to let them die, then...his tajiya might be coming here alone, and would most certainly be killed. It wasn't like his beloved Sango would not try to rescue him, after all. Alone, with just Kirara? Or perhaps...they had not survived the ambush...no. He would believe her alive and well until proven otherwise. But possibilities rolled through his head.

Assume she was well, and wished to save him. Could she have run afoul of Kagome herself in so doing? If that letter was true-the former miko couldn't afford to let her packmates live, not if she wanted control of the Clan as she stated. If she had turned on them-he was certainly expendable. He remembered too that in no text, no legend or rumor had any use of the Jewel been good, either in intent or outcome.

It was part of Kagome now...could she have fallen to it, the last victim? Had Inuyasha, in his desire to save her, destroyed the kind and gentle soul she once possessed with his wish? Sango had wept in his arms, fearing her humanity was truly gone, was she right? The hanyou had wanted to die, she said. Had she found her purpose in the path of power? She wouldn't be the first to fall to it. Inuyasha...he too had been tempted, so very tempted. But he was apparently a complete basketcase at the moment.

But Inuyasha wasn't as closed in as he looked. He was just-broken. Kagome had betrayed him. Kagome hadn't forgiven, maybe. Hadn't really taken him back when they'd been together. He'd left her once, and rejected her in the woods when he learned of her actions, in her place, perhaps he wouldn't forgive. No, honestly, he wouldn't. Inuyasha knew it. But she loved him, had allowed him to mark her as his, and had marked him as well, an arrowhead and a moon. For a few days, he'd been hers, she had been his. Was it all a lie? Was it as it had been with Kikyou now? Her love turned to hatred?

That wasn't the worst of it. Houjou? She compared his touch to the mortal boy who wanted to embrace her at the baka festival-a situation she'd never fully explained to him. Badly! Had she just felt guilty when the damned Dokueki attacked and was glad to be out of it? He didn't understand, and nervously considered the serious possibility. A hanyou, after all, was always seen as less than anyone else. Kagome might be one now-but was born a mortal. He'd made her one of his kind, did she hate him for it, or when he'd mated with her, had he repelled her in spite of her statements of love?

Was it possible for a woman to...pretend she was pleased in bed?

Inuyasha, quite unworldly in some ways, didn't know. Kagome had complained he was too quick, the first time. Had known about bed matters even as a maiden. A lot more than she ought to have, by his belated reckoning. Had she shared such thing with others? From mortal men in her old world? He hadn't always been there to look after her when she left his side...was that where she got the comparison? Had she been off enjoying herself with that Houjou then, and simply not allowing him to take her? Inuyasha now knew that there were many ways of sharing such pleasure, damn it. From her!

Where the fuck had she learned if not by experience?

He'd been too happy and enthralled to care then. But now he did. When the only woman who had ever shared herself with him without him paying for it...said he was inferior and unworthy. He'd been a man with her, and she humiliated him for it. Times he treasured, longed to return to-thought of constantly, she mocked. Called him names and said he was a bad mate, an inferior, and a poor lover. Said he was boring in bed.

In writing.

Publicly read out for all to hear, after he had shown throat to his fucking bastard brother for her! Now, she did this, after he had been comforted by her safety when they were held here by the bitch. She was letting Kouga sniff around her! Had run off with him as soon as the chance came by. Alone. They probably were off fucking while she left them to rot. He had nothing now.

No mate. No pride. No self-respect. No. Damned. Tetsusaiga! A soft whimper. Both of his cellmates looked at him.

"Stop that," Sesshomaru ordered. He rose, and sat beside his brother. The youkai considered what Kagome had done.

Baka female. She had gone too far this time. He would have to attend to it. Kagome...she would pay for this. Oh, yes. She would pay! That letter, calling him, Sesshomaru-a Shibi! A mere lapdog! Her punishment would be legendary, Penelope indeed...Penelope. It stirred something. He thought, and remembered.

"Hm. The books are interesting, Kagome. I would know more of your world," Seshomaru asked, walking through the frosty grass of late autumn beside her.

"Really?"

"I have said so. Do you doubt me?" A frown.

"No. I'm just surprised."

"Why is this?"

"Well, no one's really asked that stuff before. They sort of nodded and went on."

"I see. I am not they, packsister. I would be interested in reading more of the epics and history of your land. I am curious," Sesshomaru loved a good tale, he simply rarely got the chance to indulge it lately.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Very good. Also, you will obtain more of the noodles," Sesshomaru noted, and Kagome grinned. She had afterwards brought many 'classical' works to him, reading them herself, in some cases, for the first time. They had often discussed them, a pleasant way of passing time.

The Odyssey, now, that had been a favorite of his, as had the translated copy of the Iliad. Delightful tales, and very interesting. Penelope. She emulated Penelope.

A hand lifted slowly, and Miroku's eyes widened. Receiving a glare that dared him say anything, Sesshomaru gingerly patted his half-brother's hair. There was another whimper. An arm rested on his brother's shoulder as Inuyasha, feared hanyou...fell over onto his face. His packmate looked disturbed. He could not tell Inuyasha for fear of letting what he had just realized slip. That the letter's only purpose was likely to keep Ayami off balance, perhaps...and to send word that Kagome was scheming to rescue them.

There were hints and clues throughout the letter, all meant for him.

Sesshomaru did his best to recall it all-and the tale. What was she planning? It had better be truly impressive. Clever girl, to use a code from a book no one had read in Japan yet, save the two of them. She said she chose to follow the example of Penelope, wife of Odysseus. Who had unwelcome suitors court her as she plotted her lost husband's restoration to her side when he was parted from her by war and journeyed a long road back to her. Waited faithfully and planned, a plan that ended in the death of the false suitors and victory over their enemies. He'd enjoyed that part a great deal.

Hm. False suitors. Kouga was unwelcome. He was...a wolf. An opportunist by nature who had desired her for himself. Perhaps he had somehow forced her to agree, then? Likely. It was also likely that like Penelope's suitors, he was currently lording over the Keep and the Clan. She wanted him dead now, and somehow planned to use him to get them back. So clearly, she had something in mind for Kouga as well. Something nasty, as she'd put it.

The odd reference to his Lord Father...that he, Sesshomaru, knew how he felt, she'd written, and she did not intend to follow him. It was perhaps a reference to his own breaking of packbond...but he doubted it. His Lord Father, master of the Swords of the Honorable Ruler. Lord of all he surveyed, Inutaisho had never been in such a position. He would have charged in, swept away all opposition, and crushed anything in his path. Just as he had until the final battle, taken by an unworthy mortal, of all things...as Sesshomaru had charged in...and been taken by a mere insane wolf bitch.

Sesshomaru frowned. He wasn't sure...but he was getting an inkling. And it made him nervous as hell. Kagome's gambling streak was clearly in control. But-that meant he had to get the baka sensible...be ready. It would be unexpected. It would be sudden, and it would be entirely unexpected by their opponents, because she was lulling them into a false sense of security. It would not be a straight on attack, but a cunning one. Reckoning her likely assets, Sesshomaru worried. It wasn't as though she would be able to even make use of their Swords, and without Tetsusaiga-he could not risk Inuyasha in combat.

He trusted that she recalled that. But then, he had trained her in planning and strategy.

The news came not from Tohan or their captors...but from Kokuzoku, and from the Inu themselves. A sudden, inarticulate scream emerged from the cell the former Lord was in. The traitor had been locked up by Ayami for his returning Rin to her home, for failing to provide her with Kagome, Kirara, and Sango, and now he was no longer useful-save as absorbing material for Naraku.

As he screamed, they felt it. Something thrummed distantly along Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's nerves. The barriers were heavy enough to interfere with even a packbond, one already attenuated by distance. Kagome was fighting something, far from here. Who was clear enough. Kokuzoku's pack was being made to pay as she promised. Soon-they would be a memory.

"NO! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Kokuzoku screamed again and again, promising to kill her, to take her blood, things he would do to Kagome...that made Sesshomaru's blood boil as he listened. Inuyasha raised his head and growled softly. It was the first sign of interest he'd shown in anything.

But later-another prisoner joined them, torn, bloodied, injured...and furious looking. She was carried in, and thrown into the cell. Sango. Unarmed, but still wearing her poison mask. Miroku lunged at her, scooping her up into his arms as he threw curses at their captors...as they did what they could...

For wounds that didn't look as bad as they thought? She removed her mask and kissed her husband gently on the lips, being pulled into a tight, welcome embrace as the Inu both looked away, a courtesy as delicate as any Miroku had ever seen.

"Well. Shall we get to work? We don't have much time, and I have something for you," she whispered into his ear as his eyes widened. Sango looked innocent as she slipped her boots off. Wrapped around her legs-were uncharged ofuda. Miroku read them, and slowly smiled.

If what he saw here was right...they had help coming, help that needed his particular skills.

Showing the Inu, both positioned themselves so that they blocked the view from the doorway as Miroku set to work. If he read these right, with some help from outside, they would help anchor a spell to keep one hanyou from being affected by the Temple's wards...

Author's notes- Oh, yes. The battle has begun! This was crazy to write the first time. So much happening in so many locations was a real challenge. I was having a horrible time trying to work it all out on paper. Reading it over again, I'm still glad I went for it. Hopefully you will enjoy this as well. The play reference is of course to the 'Don't boil it, the terrifying dried up demons' episodes. Oh, I forgot to say, but the Armsmaster's name, Musha, means warrior. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	16. The Battle Part 2

Chapter 16-The Battle, part 2

No, Inuyasha isn't mine.

Recap: Sango's let herself be captured, and events move fast. Kagome has gone with Kouga to take out Kokuzoku's pack...what happens now? Read on!

"Well. There they are," Kagome noted, sitting Ah-uhn lightly as she viewed the packholding spread out before them. It was a manor, well walled and defended. Fields surrounded it, and it looked peaceful, even so close to the Panther tribe territories. She noted, though...no human habitations anywhere nearby. That was unusual these days...they must have driven them all out. It would fit Kokuzoku's attitudes.

"Looks like. How do you plan to take them?" Kouga asked curiously as she glanced over her shoulder at him, fingering Tetsusaiga's hilt.

This had to be seen to, for more than one reason, but the easy way Kouga viewed this repelled her. Kokuzoku's pack had, as a whole, joined him in his treason, his packmates had stolen Rin, attacked Sango and Miroku, and betrayed their trust of service to the Keep and her own pack. They all had to pay for it, and yes, it was necessary to reduce the place and scatter the soon to be exiled survivors, but Kagome didn't enjoy the thought of breaking them. Kouga, on the other hand, had his arms around her waist and-yes, he was eager.

"Simple enough," Kagome dropped a signal. The guard formed up out of bowshot as she directed Ah-uhn to land. Kouga slipped off and helped her down, using the excuse to keep his hands on her. She walked past him, standing in front of the gates.

"Come no farther!"

"Open up, and submit to lawful judgment! Or I will destroy you all!" she yelled, and there was derisive laughter. Glancing at the guards, she sighed as they grimly waited for her signal. Maybe...but no.

"We are ready to stand siege! Go home, little half-blood, we take no orders from your sort!" an iron voiced youkai pronounced mockingly. Kagome drew Tetsusaiga, the blade transforming.

"I warned them," she said grimly, lifting it as screams echoed from the walls at the sight.

Behind her, the guard's fangs bared in anticipation. Two seconds later, there was no gate anymore...and she was the first one through, her loyal ones behind her and Kouga at her side. It didn't take long, not with the Swords...not when the Hamayami on her back held her blood in check, allowing Tetsusaiga to use all of its force in battle as it had for Inutaisho. Poor Inuyasha-he really did have a smaller Kaze no Kizu than his father or brother because the sword had to expend so much energy to bind his youkai.

A weary Kagome winced later, sitting and leaning against the two-headed dragon's warm side watching the manor burn from the distance. Kouga, she saw, was hovering again. Just as Inuyasha had...if only she'd known why back then, that it was the behavior of a suitor towards a prospective mate, common to canine youkai. Of course, she wasn't sure how she would've taken it if she had.

"Here. Drink something, you mustn't let yourself get too thirsty after a battle," Kouga urged. A bottle of water was passed to her, and she drank deeply.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"So. What now?" Kouga asked, scowling when the dragon would not permit him to sit next to Kagome. She patted them fondly though. Both heads were agreed-they did not like this one so close to her anymore than the hanyou herself did.

"Simple. Next on the list. Yotogi. He left as soon as he heard, remember? His lands are yours now..." she said mildly, adding, "so long as you can keep them. Your tribe-they've moved in, correct?"

"Yep. The passes are secured. Rich land, once the quake damage is gone, it'll make a fine hunting range for some of the packs. Our packs," He smiled in a feral grin. He owed Yotogi.

"I see."

"Will you take them down like these idiots, or just him?"

"If they submit, I won't kill any of them," Kagome answered. "If they don't move off the lands, though...Kouga, this could be an opportunity. From what I understand, he's encamped with his pack at the Lynx border-" she began, and explained. She wanted to use his fighters to beard Yotogi? Fair enough, the wolf decided. Kagome was right, it would serve as a lesson to the rest that the wolves were strong enough to overpower them. Besides, Yotogi had caused a lot of trouble for him, interfering in his love life!

Kagome, however, had a different end in mind to their journey. Someone had to deal with all the Dokueki, and her beloved Clan weren't going to be the ones to do it. The set the guards to mop up and ordered them to secure the territory while they went and saw to matters. Soon, they mounted Ah-uhn and left.

It took time to reach the region, even for them. Quake damage was visible, and she sighed at the sight of a ruined packholding on a hilltop in the distance. Yotogi's beloved home...it would cost a fortune to restore it. The wolves were encamped not far off.

Kagome held herself still when Kouga again let his hands roam a bit. Jerk. She may have said a lot of things in the letter she'd had delivered to Ayami to keep her off balance and help delay anything she might do to her packmates...but one thing was most definitely a lie. The only man who would ever touch her was Inuyasha. He pulled his hands away as a low, involuntary growl of rejection emerged from her.

Kouga put it down to tiredness as the sun began to set. At least they'd have enough daylight to strike them quickly as planned.

Shippo was scared. Very scared. He nonetheless cast his illusion, and sighed as he unwrapped a bundle not far off. Kagome's old school uniform, what she'd been wearing the night Kouga had grabbed her-still impressed with her scent. He made sure to drape it around himself as best as he could as he moved along the border of the Lynx territories...and was soon rewarded.

Between the ofuda charged by a powerful high monk and his own fox magic, the charm he'd first learned from a half-competent exorcist worked correctly. The Samiyousho saw nothing...because he was invisible. But the border Dokueki picked up the scent of an Inu and followed it. So he led them right towards the Inu border, and across it. Right towards the wolves, encamped exactly where Kagome had talked Kouga into placing them. The way to the Temple was open for now.

"Do you smell that?" Kagome asked, eyes wide as the wolves who decamped to hunt Yotogi's people...caught it as well.

"Damn it!" Kouga yelled for them to form up, and she went for Ah-uhn. "Kagome! Where are you going?"

"Scouting on Ah-uhn! Safer, and we need to know how many! Get them ready, they're coming!" Kagome called, and he answered as she hoped.

"Alright. Be careful, we'll follow you!" he yelled, and she nodded. The dragon bore her into the air, and she headed right for the Dokueki scent. This would be tricky...

But the dragon skillfully dove into the prearranged grove. She slipped off and crouched, waiting...as Shippo skidded to a halt in front of her. She heard running feet...panting...and there was a poof.

"They're coming!"

"I know. Shippo, I'm very proud of you!" Kagome told him, and he nodded, looking away as he passed her a pouch and her clothes.

"I'm not doing this to help Sesshomaru. Just you, Inuyasha, and Miroku and Sango," he answered defiantly, and she sighed.

"I know. Let's get changed," Kagome answered grimly.

"Why did you have me bring your old clothes though?" Shippo asked.

"Because the fewer things with a youkai aura I carry, the easier it'll be for them to keep me from being ensnared. That means no armor. Turn around, please," she explained, and changed fast, rubbing the leaves from the pouch all over her skin and clothes. Besides...she'd worn it that night to seduce Inuyasha, or try to, and she had defeated some of their most powerful opponents in it. Kind of a good luck charm, really, even if it didn't fit properly anymore. She yanked on the loafers, and winced as her toes were pinched. Her nose was full of the herbs she'd applied...to cover her scent.

"Alright, ready?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, just give me the leaf and the ofuda, and wrap yourself in my kimono," she bundled her armor and troll clothes fast, leaving it out. The kitsune did as she asked, looking silly in her white and green troll hair.

"Now, Shippo, it'll protect you some and it smells like me. But stay airborne on Ah-uhn, and make sure Kouga can't get close or smell you. Trust them to watch your back. If your control starts to slip, get out of there and go to the Keep. Onjou and the others know to look for you and they'll keep Kouga from getting you." She rose, and settled her swords with a sash around her waist and shrugged her bowcase into place.

"I will. Kagome...be careful?" he asked, and there was a nod. She looked like old times. Her school uniform on her back, a bow in hand. But it was the Hamayami. Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga were stuck through her sash from her other outfit on her hip. She'd need them.

"Of course. I'm not a mortal anymore, Shippo. It's a lot safer than the other times I went running after danger. I can defend myself a lot better, so don't worry. Besides," a grin, "high time I got to do the rescuing!"

"Good luck," Shippo nodded. He changed...and suddenly, two Kagomes were standing there. One in armor, one in a uniform, both hanyou. He mounted Au-uhn awkwardly, and she stuffed the bundle in the dragon's saddlebags.

Then, the real Kagome placed the ofuda on her head, and Shippo slapped the leaf on it.

She vanished. He heard lightly running feet, and the leaves shifted as she passed them. The kitsune winced as Ah-uhn rose into the air...and he took her place. Kagome's plan was clever, he'd give her that. Slip past the defenses, making everyone believe she was here, with Kouga...who she was using to keep Ayami's guard serpents occupied. Sneak in, take down the ward points inside the Temple, known thanks to Kirara and Mushin-and they would be able to take down the Temple from the inside, and Ayami with it. Hopefully, with the element of surprise, she'd have no time to prepare a strong enough defense.

What shocked him was that Kagome was willing to sacrifice the wolves to open a path into the place, letting them face multiple Dokueki. Without her help. She hadn't even asked how many had been drawn off, like she didn't want to know. Shippo didn't know that three had been deemed enough to take out a large Inu pack...only that there were six of them bearing down on the wolves.

Kagome ran. Choosing a line alongside the path the Dokueki had taken she ran as fast as she could. Nowadays...that was something. Leaping and darting, running till her side got a stitch and her breath came in sharp pants, she kept on. They didn't know how long her invisibility spell would last, and she'd need every foot of approach it would buy her. The herbs with the gummy paste they'd been mixed in would stay all night at need.

She was far enough away not to hear as battle was engaged between Naraku's pets and the wolf tribes. She had to get there soon. A glance at the wristwatch she wore still, after four years in the Feudal era...she had an hour or so before they began the shielding ritual. Everyone was in place, all she had to do was get there. Kagome picked up the pace.

"Archers!!" Kouga yelled, marshalling his forces, gaping at the destruction. Six of the bastards! He looked up and saw-Kagome on the damned dragon? Doing nothing?? "KAGOME! GET BUSY!" he yelled, and ran towards her...but Shippo had tarried too long, frozen in horror at something that he had never seen before. The Dokueki had never struck Kaede's village. He was in shock, and that was nothing good for an illusion. Something was twitching behind him. A fox tail.

Kouga saw it.

Things came together. They were on open ground where Kagome had asked them to be. Where the snakes had full mobility, when they'd always tried to corner them in a canyon or on poor ground to take them before. Kagome had a tail...it wasn't possible...but-she'd growled at him in rejection. Disbelief filled him...and fury, and shock. Kagome didn't plan on allying with them...instead...

"FALL BACK! IT'S A TRAP!!" he yelled...far too late. Ah-uhn suddenly turned and shot higher, streaking as fast as they could for the Keep, and Kouga, trying to extricate some of his own from the trap, well. He let them go.

Youkai lived for mates...killed for mates...and died for them sometimes.

As Kagome would for her actions today. He knew with terrible certainty that he was going to kill her-and follow her to the other world when it was done. Wolves mated to only one for their lifetime, and he had already chosen Kagome. There was no other path to take, his own foolishness over her had led his people here, his blind trust of a woman trained by Sesshomaru. Trained by the one called the Aristocratic Assassin...who chose to reject him, betray him, and slay his own...

But first, he would free his people from her trap. Who he could, in any case...

Author's notes-My first big scale combat sequence. Dang. Hard chapter! The invisibility spell is a reference to the 'invisible demon' episode, where a weak invisibility spell is used by Shippo and Sango. I figured if a real monk or Priestess were helping, it might work better. So, that's the plan Kagome's using! Will it work? Well...you'll have to read. Update will be soonish. Thanks for reading as always!-Namiyo


	17. The Battle Part 3

Chapter 17-The Battle, part 3

No, I do not own Inuyasha or related characters! I do, however, own the original characters Yotogi, Onjou, and Kokuzoku, as well as the Hamayami.

Recap: Kagome is trying to sneak into the Temple, Shippo is buying her time...and Kouga now wants her dead for her betrayal of his tribe. What happens now? Read on!

Watching the sunset had never been quite so nerve-wracking for Sango. Soon, they would begin, and with luck...Kagome would make it inside, free them, and they'd be able to put an end to Naraku's last servant.

Mushin muttered, as did Kaede. They were settled on each side of the Temple, one with Yotogi, the other with Hochi. If worse came to worse, they would do their best to guard the humans or get them loose.

Mushin, sitting on the ground in the ring of papers that kept them invisible, frowned up at the quiet Inu Lord, ready and watchful in his human-like form.

"Why do you do this? Help them, a pair of hanyou, and monks?" he asked, glancing up. An amused smile answered him as the Inu glanced down.

"Duty, Hoshi. I will see you safe as agreed," he answered softly. The monk nodded to himself. Yotogi smiled slightly, enigmatically. It was a bit more than that, really.

He had been born on the same day as Sesshomaru, and sent to the Keep at seven years of age to be his childhood companion and official playmate as a consequence. A suitable choice as the heir of an important holding in his own right. Until he was summoned home to serve as his own Father's packsecond, he'd spent many years at the Keep by his friend's side. Few knew him better, really. He also liked Kagome greatly, she was good for Sesshomaru. Besides, it amused the hell out of him to be helping a High Monk break into a Temple.

But it was time.

"Be ready, Hochi," Kaede warned, her bow and arrows in front of her as she knelt in her own protective circle on the opposite side of the Temple, the raccoon ready to help as he could. To protect her.

"I am, Lady Kaede," he answered, his hands wringing as he kept an ear out.

Kaede sighed. She had begun much of this when she had given Kagome the beads of subjugation her lost sister had created decades before to bind Inuyasha. 'Osuwari' was never meant to be the trigger, though...'Koishii' was. Beloved. She had known then how they would be together, this returned incarnation of her elder sister and her hanyou. Known that when they responded to her order, the feelings between them would resurface. The only question had been how they would sort the karmic debts, and what would become of them this time. Sure enough-he had used the Jewel for her, made her other than human...

But it was time.

Kagome ran. As she did, a monk in a cell, and another and a Priestess...began to softly chant. Miroku had charged and placed the ofuda Sango had smuggled in to him, and a masking spell was hopefully covering the cell, subtly interfering with the barriers to allow his work to mesh with those outside. He focused and chanted as the Inu watched the door.

Inuyasha still wasn't sure about this. Not a bit. Apparently, his Kagome was coming, that much he gathered, but why? Her letter had said such horrible things. Sesshomaru still hadn't had the chance to tell him the truth.

Sango crouched beside Miroku as he fell into trance. For the monk, it looked-different. He could see many things with his Spiritual sight. He meshed with the solid, gently pulsating green of Kaede's aura, that of a healer and a warrior Priestess, and the richer, deep gold and blue of Mushin's. Together they entered the entangling wards, a sickly overlay of threads, touching them gently, ready to adjust them so they would not be able to catch Kagome. It was the best they could do, and they could only pray it would be enough.

Feet made a near soundless patter as she approached the walls...this was the real test...as all three felt a sudden pressure on the magic. Too much pressure. Until there was a faint, fluttering surge of power, unlooked for aid...

Kaede knew that aura. Knew the whisper of pure spiritual power, once so incredibly strong...now all but vanished. Kagome. Kagome's spiritual powers, lost in the change...some echo remained, and helped them, feeble as they had never been when she was mortal. It tipped the balance as she leapt, unknowingly, to the top of the wall.

She was here, the webs were trying to grab her, but they threaded them, cleared them gently out of the way for her, and could feel...an odd feeling reverberated along the delicate spell. An echo. Almost...a trace of aura, helping them, something almost like...it was impossible. Kaede could not look closer now to be certain...but it felt like Kikyou.

As they worked, Kagome saw her first target. Kirara, thanks to Atae and her powers, had told them everything. Midoriko's partner. The spooky part was when Atae, entranced, had begun to speak in a voice Kagome knew only from a dream almost a year earlier, when she had told her of the terms of her new life...

Centuries earlier...a planning session...

Midoriko stood tiredly in front of the Lynx Tribe's chief warleaders, explaining, one hand resting on Kirara's neck as she pointed at a carefully drawn map spread out before them of the Temple complex.

"Those pillars, concealed in the four corner pagodas in the meditation gardens. They are surrounded by barriers, and hold the main anchors. Break at least three of them, and we can break the main wards. The binding spells on the poor prisoners, those are controlled by inscribed spells on the main support post in the sanctuary, but when we take it down, the entire building will go. Either we do all of that-or we must gain control of the amulet of the High Monk. With it, we can release them and I can bind the Temple. It will be difficult, many may be lost."

"The price matters little, Priestess...only the ending of this darkness."

"Agreed. You are brave, my new friends. I pray it will be enough."

But Midoriko was unable to destroy and purify the place alone. She had been the only Priestess willing to even try to take the twisted monks, with only weak youkai at her back besides Kirara. So-she had sealed it, and the Lynx had taken the land surrounding it as theirs, to guard it forever. Soon after, the warrior had met her end, and the jewel was formed. But seals faded with time, unrefreshed or looked after, and when the guardians died under the Dokueki's fangs-the way was open for Ayami and her Panthers, feasting from the crumbs of two tables...Naraku's-and the Monks'.

Kagome drew Tetsusaiga as she leapt silently down into the courtyard.

The hanyou held it, praying her hasty lessons would be enough. The Kaze was one thing, she would need all of it's powers soon. The last person to use both of the Swords of the Fang this way had died in another rescue...she couldn't stop once started, or they would kill her. Kagome held compassion for humanity, it's wards didn't affect her...and she was here to save and protect mortals as well as youkai. As before-it obeyed her will and wish. The Sword transformed in her hands.

"Red Tetsusaiga, please," Kagome whispered, and concentrated as Totosai had taught her, blessing the old Smith, now fleeing to somewhere well away, part of their deal. The sword glowed scarlet, sheered through an ancient barrier-and the post beneath it, bursting into flames as the spells it anchored trembled.

One down. But as she completed her leap, blade in hand as the pagoda collapsed, as the alarm sounded...she became visible as debris knocked her on the head, breaking the spell. The Dokueki in the garden was puzzled, having been attracted by the vibrations, tasting the air. It appeared to be Inu, but didn't smell like one...

She saw it come for her anyways. No time for the Hamayami, the Panthers were already in motion, as was Ayami. The wolf shrieked as she grabbed a pendant and tried to bind her, face a mask of concentration as she worked. Natsu the fire panther was in the lead of the Panther nobles coming for her, four on one without the Dokueki or Ayami in the bargain...the fire Panther recognized the clothes, and smiled. Inuyasha's former mortal wench, come at last. She'd enjoy this...Kagome swore.

Time to see if Totosai had indeed done as he'd promised. She sheathed Tetsusaiga, and drew-Tenseiga? The sword pulsed as she ran right at the Dokueki! She turned the blade in her hand, and the edge was readied...an edge that had not existed before on Tenseiga, the Fang of Heaven and Healing, that could allow the bearer to close the way to the other world...it hadn't existed until Totosai had done as she'd asked.

'Lady Kumori-help me...' she prayed.

"Tenseiga, do my will! Meidou Zangetsuha!" she dove past the fangs, trusting...and felt a strange-not quite contact as she slashed along the Dokueki's side and a black emptiness pulsed where it struck. Not a drop of blood was shed as the Dokueki seemed to collapse in on itself...and...vanish? She ran on after looking at the Panthers and growling.

"What the hell was that??" Natsu stammered, skidding to a stop and pointing with a shaking hand. Aki, her brother, gulped as Hazumi trembled. Not expected, that. Everyone knew Tenseiga was useless!

Tohan didn't know either. But she turned, and went another way. Those eyes...she would kill them all...as deserved, they had thrown away their honor in this foolishness, but perhaps something could be salvaged. Why strike there? She didn't know. Natsu and the others had not told her, not knowing the secrets of the ward system, only how it had been operated.

Kagome used the respite to go after another pagoda, switching Swords...both rattled as she changed them, panting...

Miroku kept chanting in a cell, sweat pouring down his face. As Ayami tried to close the webs on Kagome, the trio were forced to give more strength to protecting her. Sesshomaru was feeling the barriers-they weakened! He could feel it...as explosions and screams, the sounds of battle reverberated...

He ran his hand along one wall. The outer barriers were...the second pagoda went up, and the wards shattered with a backlash that made every protective bead set shatter, and an amulet cracked as Ayami ran to stop Kagome. Miroku gasped, and physically slid backwards as he was thrown out of the ritual by the power released. But the cell's binding magic was still intact as they quickly discovered. A growl emerged as the falling barriers allowed the packbond to alert completely, and allowed a pair of brothers to feel the presence of the Swords that were soul-bonded to them. Inuyasha gasped as something...that was Kagome! With Tetsusaiga!

"Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru murmured. That weak, irritating blade...it was the Fang out there-but not as it was...something was different. Running feet came towards the cell, and both brothers rose to do what they could, protect Miroku...

"Sesshomaru!" Tohan, panting, no beads on her wrist, leaning on her staff.

"What do you play at?" he demanded, and the Panther woman sighed.

"I am releasing you. We have little time before she finds a way to stop me, or comes for you," she instructed. But Sesshomaru glared at her suspiciously as Sango checked an exhausted Miroku.

"You release us?" he asked.

"Ayami must not be permitted to restore Naraku. Go. Take your sister and allies and go in peace, Lord of the Inu," Tohan said grimly.

"It will not be so simple, Daughter of the Panthers. You betrayed your oath to end our feud," he replied coolly, as something seemed to pass between them.

"It was not my choice. I fear my family pays for it as we speak-as yours soon will if you fail to listen. No matter what tricks she has used on those fangs, more Dokueki will be here soon, more than the one she slew with Tenseiga. Leave while you can, while confusion covers this place," Tohan answered. Sesshomaru's face at that news-was rather...memorable. She killed what with what now?? Inuyasha looked at the panther, completely bewildered by this. Tenseiga couldn't harm anyone!

"You lie!" Inuyasha said flatly.

"No. I wish I was. The only one who has lied here is Kagome herself, hanyou. Now come," Tohan ordered as she lifted a hand, tracing a pattern in front of the door. The ropes parted.

"Indeed. Come. We shall carry the monk," he nodded to Inuyasha and Sango, who rose. At his half-brother's hesitation, Sesshomaru sighed. "Inuyasha. You do realize, her letter was intended to warn us she was coming to rescue-you?" he said in a tone that denied that Sesshomaru, Lord of the Inu, needed rescue.

"It...was...?"

"Yes. Now pick up the man and let us go. Why she is so enamored of you to go to such lengths to restore you to her...Odysseus, I cannot grasp. However, I refuse to play Telemachus," he directed, with-that-yes, that was a smirk!

"Ody-wha?" A blank look.

"A code. Go!" he ordered...and the hanyou scooped up the semi-conscious Miroku, the exhausted monk slung over his shoulder as his face worked, ears twitching furiously.

"You mean-that little-wench!!" Fury ripped through the hanyou. Fury, blended with a relief that made his eyes light up. It was all a lie. A code, a sneaky code to warn them! She wasn't-she hadn't-she was still...but she'd written that stuff. He would do...something. Oh, she would pay. And pay. And pay for this!! But wait.

"Let's go," Sango sighed.

"You knew! And you, Sango!!" Inuyasha yelled, a finger pointing at his half-brother, who shrugged as they headed down the hall. The tajiya just sighed. You'd think he'd have some faith in her, really...

"Of course. However, there were listeners and saying so would have endangered the plan she was working on. Although, if you had ever taken an interest in our packsister's world it would not have been a mystery."

"You bastard!! I'll-"

"Carry the monk and follow." Was the mild answer.

"Yes. One or the other of us did listen-" Tohan answered, ignoring screaming from another cell. They allowed Kokuzoku to remain sealed behind them as they hurried out, before Ayami found them.

Author's Notes-Ok! The Meidou. It's in the manga, but not the series. It allows the Tenseiga to-well...pretty much send the opponent bodily into the afterlife. Coolness! Here, we go into the different way I had it added to the Sword next time. I drew the notion of Kirara knowing about the Temple defenses from the anime ep. 'Secret of the Four Souls Revealed', when Midoriko and Kirara are seen together. I also figured the old Priestess was indeed crazy enough to try taking on a Temple full of evil monks. I hope you're enjoying! Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	18. The Restoration

Chapter 18-The Restoration

No, I do not own Inuyasha or related characters, but I do own the Dokueki, Kokuzoku, and Yotogi...as well as the Hamayami.

Recap: Kagome's assault has begun, and with a few new tricks up her sleeves. Tohan has made her choice, to free the Inu and hopefully end matters, saving her family and salvaging their honor in the process. Inuyasha has finally been told of Kagome's deception. What happens now? Read on!

"Sister!" Natsu looked for Tohan, even as this-this mere little hanyou had seemingly gained an insane amount of power. But Tohan had vanished. For a terrible moment, she thought her elder sib had gone down, perhaps...but no. But where had she gone? Hazumi gasped and moved to distract Kagome from her task, and the fire panther swore. She and Aki moved to cut Kagome off, corner her, drive her. Even though she felt they could take her, fear crawled up her spine.

She wasn't the only one looking at a disaster.

Ayami was lost. The perfect plan, it was in ruins! She'd intended to use them all to raise Naraku. Intended to gift him with the Panthers, Sesshomaru, and the fool Kokuzoku to strengthen him on his return...and now she had no wards to bind them, her Dokueki were scattered, and the hanyou bitch had managed to worm her way past her defenses! Tricked! Fooled! Bitch!

Breathing hard, she ran for the cells. Something had to be salvaged. Her beloved...her hopes had risen so high, borne by a Panther's promises of restoration, and now this. It felt as if she lost him yet again! Now, unless she moved fast, her chance to again walk under the sun with her beloved would be lost forever!

Youkai lived for mates, killed for mates...and died for them sometimes.

But when she got there, only one Inu, a screaming, furious Kokuzoku, inhabited them at the moment. She skidded to a halt, smelling carefully. Not that she needed to, the former Lord was babbling so. Besides, there was a hole in the stone wall, and the acrid sting of poison lingered. Sesshomaru, she would wager, making his own doors through the Temple, with help. Sniffing... Tohan! She should have known, the little traitor would pay. Ayami growled softly, and stalked to his cell.

"Shut up!" she snapped, fangs baring.

"Ayami! Let me out!" he yelled, and she-didn't.

"No. I warned you not to cross me, and you did. You will feed my Lord and Mate, feel fortunate that I still have use for you," she said, and left, following the scents. She had to get them back and she began to call to her Lord's children, the Dokueki, to summon them home to her. Kokuzoku screamed again, madness lurking in his eyes.

Packless. Worse than death. He'd felt them die...felt the pack shatter into scattered remnants. He led nothing now, so empty...

"Stand aside," the youkai said, again laying his hand on the wall. Inuyasha and Sango both gulped as acidic poison ate the wall away. Fortunately, these walls were not spell warded to prevent this as the cell had been. He waited a moment...and went first, checking as they took the shortest path to Kagome. He wasn't wasting time with niceties, and it was letting him work off some anger. Tohan calmly followed, without a hint of expression.

So it was that they got outside, and saw Hazumi using her multiplication magic to befuddle Kagome. They attacked with supposedly many versions of Hazumi and Aki closing on either side. But Tetsusaiga was alive in her hand as she dodged a fireball that left scorch marks on the stone of the courtyard. Then the hanyou rolled to one knee and lifted the blade as Tohan darted forward to try and stop it. She didn't know what the hanyou planned, but instinctively moved to break them up.

Natsu saw them and knew what her sister had done. Oh, yes, she knew.

"Traitor!" Natsu screamed, and the fire panther, fury and rage in her eyes-cast her flames at her own sister. Tohan had no choice, she lifted her staff and blocked, fire met ice...steam blurred her vision from their meeting, and tears, as they did her red-haired, fiery tempered younger sister. Natsu kept sending her flames.

"You cast off our honor and likely doomed us all, we must leave, Natsu! Cease this madness!" Tohan thundered, but it was all too late. Even as Inuyasha ran forward, as Sesshomaru drew his whip forth to protect his packmates, and Sango reached for a sword she didn't have...Kagome's lips skinned back from her fangs in a feral, angry growl.

The Tetsusaiga turned...strangely translucent. Almost gem-like as Hazumi laughed, there was no way Kagome could tell which one she was, and she reveled in it as her copies laughed with her, illuminated by the golden flames of the pagodas under the silver white of the moon...she moved to strike...Inuyasha felt something, something odd that emanated from his sword, no! From his own fang that had repaired it.

"Kongoukessou!" Kagome roared, snapping the blade downwards in a ritual strike she'd practiced repeatedly...and all of them stopped dead. Diamond like shards shot from the sword in a deadly, eerily beautiful cloud. The silvery, mocking laughter was cut short by a scream. Hazumi didn't even hit the ground, vaporized as she was torn into shreds by the-Diamond Spear Blast??

Totosai hadn't just improved Tenseiga. Inuyasha dropped Miroku in shock. What the fuck had she done to his damned sword??

Her new to them all whip sliced air as Aki desperately dodged, and Kagome sheathed the Tetsusaiga and yanked the Hamayami free over her shoulder as it retracted. She still needed to practice with the whip, it was harder then it looked to really direct it properly and consistently.

She wanted the Hama-ya.

That meant she had to use her beloved bow...and she did. The Seirei-ya struck Aki...and then she changed arrows as he dodged, supernaturally fast, trusting his strength and speed to protect him against her archery. But pegged with a Seirei-ya, she couldn't miss, the spirit arrow drawing her bolts to the target. The hi-ya slammed into the big panther, and she launched herself at him, plunging the tip of her bow deep into his chest as her shocked friends and kin watched.

When she yanked it out, it glowed softly, blood droplets sliding down the string, and Inuyasha realized he'd done this as well. With Tetsusaiga-to strengthen it, as he suspected she had just done with the bow. But Kagome turned, and it was the past.

Limned by fire, she rose to meet her friends and foes. She ought to have looked foolish, dressed in a torn up, too small school uniform, puppy ears perked forward, filthy and covered with greenish smears and dust, in knee socks and holding a bow with two swords stuffed awkwardly through a sash at her hips. But what Inuyasha and the rest saw-what Sango finally let herself see...what made Sesshomaru's heart warm with pride...what made Miroku gasp, air knocked out of him from hitting the ground, eyes full of disbelief...

Was Inutaisho's adopted daughter.

A great and powerful Lady fighting for her pack and Clan, eyes blazing, power coursing through her, flames dancing along her claws that lit her movements. Inuyasha saw her-and it was as though it was for the first time. Seeing her with eyes unclouded by his old preconceptions, as she had once seen him in his lost lair. Clearly exhausted, near the end of her strength, she still stood, defiance in every line of her slim frame.

'You had your brave little wench who was dependent on you, well you know what? She's dead. She died last fall, and can't come back. I thought you understood... You're going to need me as I am, packbrother...' Higurashi Kagome, untrained Priestess from Tokyo, was dead. They all saw it now. All that was left was Kagome, Lady of the Inu. An entirely different person. Or-was she?

Inuyasha knew that look, that determination. He'd felt it fighting for her...as she did now for him, for Sesshomaru and their friends. Outnumbered, she'd come running, risking herself just as he had so often. As she had when she'd protected him as a mere mortal girl, the girl who'd wept for him, who'd traveled with and fought by his side for so long. Inuyasha wasn't the boy he'd been last fall, or the foolish young man who had spurned her only days before. The hanyou ran again-but this time, to his packmate and beloved, not away. Only Kagome was as insanely brave as you had to be to pull crazy shit like this! His wench. No.

His. Fucking. Mate!

She saw them, and her eyes nearly glowed with relief. Tetsusaiga was pulled free from her sash and tossed, turning in the air, to be caught by her packsecond and beloved, who drew it with a growl and they stood, back to back. Sesshomaru moved to join them after helping Sango get her husband moving and out of the line of fire. Standing with his pack, all together, ready to face whatever came...Inuyasha was stunned.

Damn if it didn't feel so very right.

"About damned time!" Inuyasha snapped, and Kagome grinned.

"Sorry, got held up," she apologized, and they both glanced over their shoulders at each other. In that glance-a great deal passed between them.

"Pay attention," Sesshomaru barked as she yanked Tenseiga free and returned it as well.

"I know. Here!"

"Toujikin," he demanded, sliding the blade back into place.

"I don't have it! Long story-we've got to take out the sanctuary and kill her!" It only took moments, that battle, yet changed so much.

Tohan and Natsu both screamed, and the fire panther turned fatally away from her sister. Who finished it. Sesshomaru's eyes met hers for a moment. Again, something passed between them. It was as it was, though, as it had been on other battlefields, when they had always been on opposite sides...

"It is finished, Lord of the Inu," Tohan said, face drawn with grief, but a shameful relief edged her voice. She had not broken with them, they had with her. Natsu had struck first...

"Go in peace, Daughter of the Panthers," he answered. She took up her staff as Kagome stared after her sadly...and left alone. This place held nothing for her now. Nothing-she could take hold of, in any case.

"Hopeless," Kagome muttered. She got a glare from her Lord as a large, black Inu leapt over the wall, with a fat old monk clinging desperately to his back, and a large, balloon like Hochi rose upwards into view, Kaede sitting on him like some ancient Queen.

"I smell more Dokueki on the wind, my Lords, my Lady, we must go," Yotogi announced, ignoring his passenger's terror. Riding a massive youkai Inu not much smaller then Sesshomaru in that form was not Mushin's idea of a fun evening. That Yotogi also saw it as a bit demeaning was obvious.

"True. We haven't got long," Mushin answered, as Inuyasha caught the man when he slipped off the Inu's neck and Yotogi transformed between one step and the next, walking forward and casually dusting off his kimono, flashing a wicked smile at Kagome.

"Oof! Thank you, Inuyasha," Mushin managed.

"No. Not yet. Yotogi, conduct the mortals to a place of safety. This must be finished now," Sesshomaru answered and Kagome nodded as Hochi landed and transformed.

"You're still going to need us, Lord Sesshomaru. I work with youkai-I do not take orders from them," Kaede replied, her good eye sharp as she looked at him with amusement, her bow ready as she got a good look at the weary Kagome. "Child, you're exhausted-" she began and saw it. There it was again! Almost a whisper of aura. Kagome for her part, looked hard at her Hamayami...it was different. She felt it.

"I can stand, Kaede. That means I can fight." A smile.

"Leave some for the rest of us, why don't you?" Inuyasha grumbled, eyeing his Tetsusaiga with amazement. It felt lighter, and smelled slightly different. In truth he couldn't wait to find out how to evoke it's apparently new power, just handed to him on a platter. Kongokessou. So much sweat and misery learning and mastering the Sword, and she improved it then brought it to him. Kagome flashed him a tired smile. She knew, he realized. Knew what that would mean to him, to have his Sword back, especially with a new power.

Damn. Kagome did know how to give a...what did she call them? A 'kiss and make up' gift.

What was the appropriate present to give in return? Flowers? No...not flowers...a mark. Definitely a mark. One of those rings they gave in her time to wives...her mother had worn one, he remembered, and told him it was a 'wedding ring'. Besides, no way he'd allow anyone else to think of courting his Kagome. If he could, he write 'property of Inuyasha' on her somewhere. Well-technically he'd be her property...but he really didn't give a damn.

"Enough," Sesshomaru sniffed. No Dokueki...yet. But they had little time. His own hand rested on the Tenseiga's hilt and he smelled a subtle difference in the useless blade as well. A strangely familiar but unfamiliar scent.

His eyes flicked to Kagome as he wondered-and drew it. He wasn't sure why, only that it bid him to. She bit her lip. How to tell him, well, that she'd given Totosai his Mother's sword fang...to have it combined with Tenseiga to create the ability to kill? The Kuroi-yaiba was no more, there was only Tenseiga now.

"Kaede's right. And so is Kagome. Time to go, my friends," Miroku forced himself to his feet. He could stand, and would.

"Ayami's probably hiding in there, waiting for her Dokueki," Kagome noted.

"Meaning we have to find her and the Hiraikoksu," Sango agreed.

"Yep."

"Kagome, rear. The Priestess and the Monks will sense for her. We must find her, and swiftly," Sesshomaru ordered as they turned to head inside the main Temple.

Author's notes- Ahhh. We move onwards. I feel I ought to explain a term here. I used the Ear-tweak translation for what the Anime called the 'Adamant barrage'. Here's why. When I wrote this chapter, I had seen movie four, but I got the DVD with no English dub, just subtitles. Let me just say that the subtitles on it-read like someone was drunk when they wrote them. Hilarious! But not much help in actually finding the right name for the attack, and I had yet to watch the eps. where he gets the ability. I think it was listed as 'King Kong Diamond' or something in the movie. Thank goodness for Ear-Tweak's glossaries. So yes, I know it doesn't match the anime and things, but I actually kinda like their translation better.

I also really still enjoy having the Panthers turn on one another. Thanks for reading, and please non-flame review!-Namiyo'


	19. The Women

Chapter 19- The Women

Recap: The Panthers have been broken, and Tohan returns to her lands alone. Ayami summons her Dokueki. The Inutaisho are together again and united, the Swords of the Fang, much improved, restored to their owners. What happens now? Who will win? Read on!

Ok, a warning here! Mature subject matter and adult themes and violence. Again, the story's about to earn it's rating. So please be aware of the chapter content.

No, I do not own, nor do I make money from Inuyasha or related characters. Kokuzoku and the Dokueki are mine, as are Yotogi and the Hamayami.

Ayami hid, sniffing. No Kirara. No Kirara! She needed all of them, damn it! All of them had to be sacrificed to restore Naraku. The Panthers, the ones who'd been loyal, in any case-had been clear on that point. Everyone who had caused the death of the one slain had to be used. Without the neko...there was no bringing him back from the afterworld, nor could she make even herself believe she'd have another chance. So, she would do this. Wait, and help his children avenge him...and follow after, to be with him in the afterworld. She was alone, and it scared her. But Ayami promised herself that if no one else, one of them would die under her claws. The hanyou bitch Kagome.

The tragedy, though, was that it wasn't Ayami's first error.

She was correct in the requirements of the ritual of restoration. But she was wrong in one thing. Samiyousho had watched-but had not seen what was needed that day last year. The people who hunted her now weren't the ones who had truly killed Naraku. To raise someone in this method, you needed a soul...his had been devoured by a thousand youkai. She would truly never see him again, even in the other world.

"I don't smell her."

They had to find her. It was a race, now, with an unknown number of Dokueki loose, ones she could control. They quartered the Temple, hunting. With the wards gone, an easy enough task, if a cautious one. Just destroying the place was a bad idea, they had to know she was dead. Naraku had taught them all that, if it was a needed lesson...if you didn't see her die-you couldn't be certain.

"I don't either. You three sense her?" Inuyasha scowled up at Kagome, worry in his eyes. His packmate was keeping to the rafters, sniffing and her bow ready to provide cover as Sesshomaru had taught her. An archer worked best from a distance, after all. Sango had found Hiraikotsu, and Miroku again had his staff. Tossed in a room with a pile of other things...including Kokuzoku's swords. Meaning he too was likely here. With nothing to lose now. She had killed his pack. Sweet Kami, he didn't want to think about that one...

"The wards shattering has left this place covered in residue. She's masked," Miroku answered. All three of them were weary from the effort of shielding Kagome, but kept at it, trying to see where the wolf was.

"I'm going ahead," Kagome said, pushing into another hall as they hunted, separating as they spread out to go faster. Ayame had to die, and now.

Kill her-and they could leave, then deal with the Dokueki safely enough with some breathing room. But she had to die, because when she did-Naraku's threat would truly be ended. The monk could almost pity her. If he'd known more of what had happened to her, well-he would pity the wolf in truth.

They all would.

Over two years before.

"Let me go!!" a tied up Ayami screamed as she was carried aloft by a large feather.

"No. Naraku has ordered you brought here. Stop screaming, it won't help!" Kagura snapped, she was getting a headache.

She was brought down into a ruined keep stinking of death, and thrown into a locked and shielded room. No getting out. Crying, injured, Ayami lay on the floor, wishing and hoping for someone, anyone, to come save her. Kouga. Even his odd hanyou rival! She was alone, though...and held by Naraku.

Because of Kagome. A mortal girl! He'd left her for a mortal girl. The wolf knew Kouga remembered his promise, to marry her when she returned from the mountains. But-he lied. Said he didn't. Huddled on the wooden floor, she tried to plan. To think. It was all been going well! She'd found a jewel shard...and had been trying to practice seeing it as the mortal could. But instead it had drawn Naraku.

They left her there for a month. Fed, seen to, but left alone. Strictly alone. Wolves were never meant to be all alone, especially not ones in packs...

By the time they brought her before Naraku at last, she was not the girl she'd been. That day, Naraku had explained she might be of use to him as the very shard she'd been using to practice, now dark with stored misery, had been pressed into her neck. Ayami belonged to him now, she was told. Kagura looked on her with pity as she stood next to Kohaku and Kanna in what passed for Naraku's court. She knew what that meant.

Ayami was his servant now, she was told, and her education began. When she helped him kill her own Grandfather months later, a passenger in her own body. But unlike Kohaku, she was made to remember both that and the outcasting called on her for the betrayal of her tribe. With that, her training was completed. She was nothing but his creature by then, the death-blow given to the wolf who was...and she was one of his servants, set to use her abilities to hunt for the shards like the others.

But Kagura was killed for her betrayals, Kanna proved unreliable and was reabsorbed, and Naraku simply decided he needed the shard he used on the wolf for other purposes. The ambitious program of self-improvement he'd embarked on required more of the jewel each time just to keep his disparate parts under control. He had been betrayed by his own children now, and he did not trust anyone fully in any case. Ayami was a possible liability.

Naraku considered. The answer was both simple and amusing. It seemed the most effective and simple way to deal with the matter. So, he summoned her into his private chambers the night Kanna again became a formless part of him. Kohaku escorted her in silently, and bowed himself out.

"Ayami," Naraku gestured, toying with a broken mirror. Ayami sat at his feet, thinking it no more than one of his lessons. There were times he would speak to her like this, teaching her what she needed to be useful to him as a servant. She had come to cling to those times, to the illusion she had status still.

"My Lord?" she asked, looking up curiously. He took her chin in his hand, and nodded to himself. Young. Healthy. Some skill in combat and hunting. Not displeasing, he supposed, though it would be easier if her hair was black.

"I have made a decision. You will have a singular honor. I will take you to wife, Ayami, using youkai custom. Undress, and we shall begin. By dawn, you shall be mine forever. Does this please you?" Naraku asked curiously, eyes thoughtful as he looked at her with the measuring gaze of a prospective buyer of perhaps...a good horse.

"My Lord! I will never do other than please you! Thank you!!" she'd wept with joy, and Naraku had sighed to himself. He rose, taking her hand and leading her to the sleeping mat.

She might be entertaining, he supposed, he had taken no woman since he transformed himself from the mere bandit he had been into a greater power. It should be interesting, yes, but he made quite sure it was dark. Naraku discovered he was thinking of another to get through it, imagining her under his hands as he bedded a woman he didn't care for, one he merely wished to bind to him. And the name he moaned at the height of passion in the darkened chamber cut his shivering, awkward 'bride' like a sword.

"Kikyou!"

Inuyasha wasn't the only one Urusue had sent into a certain introspection with her revival of Kikyou. Naraku had loved the Priestess as well-in a different, twisted way. He'd made his pact to obtain her for himself, after all, not just power, and then she had betrayed him with the hanyou. Killing her had been sweet, but too swift an ending...he was left with only his power. Now, he also had a new toy, who knew she was a toy, yet obeyed regardless.

Then there was the outfits he'd bidden her to don whenever he'd summoned her to his bed afterwards. He was with her, Ayami, yet wanted others, and it destroyed her. She was the one he claimed and his spider mark was set on her throat...she was his mate, and yet he'd wanted others! Ayami hated them-and the implications, more than anything else. Wolves looked only to one that way.

One outfit, his favorite, was a white haori and scarlet hakama. The other, worn every once in a while-was a short green skirt and an odd fitting white top, copied from a strange mortal girl. Even when the girl in question had outgrown it. Ayami had often wore them when she played at being Kikyou to please him...or Kagome.

Ayami hid in the eaves, waiting for her chance and her Dokueki, nerves taunt and mind shattering slowly under her rage and grief, the strain of so much lost...and dared peer into the halls to see them. She saw her slipping lightly along the rafters, bow in hand as she scouted ahead of her packmates. She saw it.

Short green skirt. Sailor top. Not only was she here, and had again ruined Ayami's dreams...she was dressed in those. Damned. Clothes!

'Ayami. You will be Kagome tonight, I think...' Ayami's eyes blazed. She'd stolen Kouga. Naraku too, in a way. Even the hanyou panted at her heels...she could smell her-and all of the pain of months and years blended into one mindless act at the sight of those hated clothes, triggering something deeper than madness, deeper then anger. Ayami snapped.

"YOU BITCH! YOU WHORE!" Before anyone could react to the scream-she leapt at her!

"DIE!" Kagome screamed. This was not a fight with mighty weapons and inborn powers, in the eerily beautiful manner of normal youkai combat. It was claws and fangs, bestial.

"You stole them! Be Kagome! Be Kagome! Always he wanted you in his arms, never me! Naraku wanted you!" Ayami screamed, claws lashing right for her opponents eyes as they fell off the rafters, landing hard as Kagome tried to hold her off!

"You murderous bitch!" Kagome returned the favor as she desperately tried to grasp the wolf's wrists and the pair rolled, snarling. Bad, and the hanyou felt something stir as the Hamayami slid from her grasp...as claws slammed into her belly...Ayami, enraged, was too strong for her...

"n-no..." a soft moan as she felt her control slip...as something rose...as claws slashed and blood flowed...

They reached her too late. Far too late. That part of the brothers attuned to 'Kagome' changed...and suddenly the screams changed in pitch, rising to something horrible...and stopped. There was a series of inhuman snarls...

What they saw when they reached her mere moments later filled them with horror.

A figure in rags and covered in blood was rending her kill, enjoying it, free at last. She looked up-and it was not Kagome. Kagome's hanyou form was a version of Inuyasha's, a copy from the same template. But now she was a version of someone Inuyasha himself had only seen reflected in a magical mirror. Green stripes. Red eyes. Elongated claws. A green arrowhead mark on her forehead, as she was a Clanmate as well as a youkai, a full one. A tongue licked her longer fangs, and there wasn't a trace of Kagome in that face now...only madness. The limp, lifeless form she had shredded was tossed aside. It was barely recognizable as a wolf girl...

"Sesshomaru! You must bind her," Kaede snapped and he ignored her, well aware of the problem. She would kill them if any approached. Bind yes, but the question was what came after. Kagome was not born an Inu. All of them had feared this day and worried that if she transformed, there might not be a hanyou to summon back. He was her pack leader, and that mark on her forehead might be her only hope...the symbol of a noble born youkai.

She growled and slid away, eyeing her opponents. What ruled her had no desire but to kill again, to feel the sweet flow of blood...Sesshomaru knew exactly what to do. A glance at Inuyasha was all that was needed. They were pack now, this was a hunt...and his packsecond, wanting to die inside, understood. She'd done this for him as well, more than once. They had to either get the bow to her hands, or bring her down. At bay, she crouched, watching them all and snarling as they stayed still and alert. Anything could trigger an attack. Stalemate.

"Kagome! Damn it, come back to me!" Inuyasha yelled, and she growled, leaping! He grabbed her wrists as they slid, his eyes huge at the expression there. "Kagome...stop..." he pleaded, staring into empty, murderous eyes. Her claws flamed as she struggled, but she was forced onto her back, her knees shoving upwards to force him off her as she snapped and growled. Inuyasha grimly held her, seeing her blood seeping into his firerat. He was her packsecond, stronger...but he couldn't harm her. Even her youkai knew it.

"ENOUGH! SHOW THROAT!" his brother's thunderous order made her scream defiance. Kagome struggled like a mad thing, her neck visibly straining against the order. But her pack leader gripped her throat in dominance when Inuyasha forced her to be still.

To their relief, she went limp in submission. Kagome was pack, not an outcast, and both sides of her nature had long since accepted Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as the only beings in the world she showed throat to. She could not, even as a full youkai, defy them both. The red eyes flicked brown for an instant...and she fainted. It was Sango who placed the Hamayami into her hand and closed it on the youkai wood. Sesshomaru, to his brother's unsurprise, laid his hand on her hair gently for a moment as a tiny sound escaped her lips. They looked at each other.

"Your clothing," Sesshomaru said, she was all but nude, as though the dead wolf had aimed as much at her garments as at Kagome herself.

Inuyasha wrapped her in his firerat, and she barely stirred as his scent comforted Kagome when it was wrapped around her fragile seeming frame. Inuyasha carefully picked her up, the tajiya helping him keep the bow in place as he cradled her. The bow visibly pulsed.

The hateful stripes...the forehead mark...they faded as her claws shortened. Inuyasha held his hanyou beloved again, not the monster that preserved her life at such cost. Badly shaken, he held her tight.

"Leave this place, and attend to her," Sesshomaru ordered and seeing his face, they nodded.

"We'll have to go around the near border of Inu territory, Sesshomaru. And-the center post of the Sanctuary controls the old cell magics. That has to be destroyed to break the place," Sango told him in warning, knowing he planned to follow when the Sanctuary was ruined.

"Understood," he gestured for them to leave. They gathered her up and left, Hochi transforming outside. Inuyasha kept her carefully tucked into his arms as she slipped into exhausted sleep. He looked back over his shoulder once as they flew away.

Sesshomaru didn't watch them go. He had things to attend to. Like a traitor. Who he found in his cell.

"Let me out!"

"No, Kokuzoku. A fitting end, I think," Sesshomaru answered, and the traitor snarled.

"I'll get out! And I'll kill her as I did those bitches who bore you, you spoiled human-loving brats!!" Sesshomaru paused as Kokuzoku raged. The former Lord was throwing himself at the door, eyes maddened, after the loss of his pack he had nothing now...nothing to live for, and nothing to lose.

"Indeed?"

"Let me out, and prove that vaunted Inutaisho strength! Kumori-she screamed like a coward when the arrow struck, and Izayoi! The poison...it burned her insides into nothing, but it didn't take the hanyou whelp...Kagome will pay too..." Kokuzoku hissed, eyes blazing with the need to avenge his pack. Sesshomaru wondered. Arrows? Poison? Lady Kumori died in battle, a stray arrow...and Izayoi of fever...hadn't they?

"You dare..." Sesshomaru turned, and walked to the doorway. A hand did not touch the ropes...but he smiled slowly as his hand hovered close to them.

"I killed your Mother and helped lead your Father to his death, Sesshomaru. Let me out to settle it..." Kokuzoku whispered, clothes torn by his own claws, eyes cold with madness.

"Why? I need not have a door open to finish it. As she would say, why allow an opponent an opening?" he said. Then his claws spit poison into the cell. He impassively watched Kokuzoku die before he left.

Moments later he stood in the main sanctuary, considered, and smiled to himself. He transformed into a full Inu and dealt with the place. Even three legged...it wasn't hard.

He flew out soon after, leaving nothing but melted, flaming remnants.

Author's Notes-Well. Ding dong the villain's dead! Anyways. A few notes. This chapter was very, very hard to write, so any constructive, non-flame comments would be much appreciated. Hopefully, it was alright to read. Action and this kind of drama are very tricky for me, so hopefully it had a ring of believability and was interesting. I've known I wanted it to end like this for Ayami since shortly after starting this monster of a story, but I'm still not entirely pleased with how it reads.

Ayami's er-issues and insanity have been hinted at, but I wanted to go into the whys a bit and have it be her final downfall. She's in many ways a tragic figure, to me at least. But we aren't done yet. Many loose ends are left, and those do get addressed later. Thanks so very much for reading!-Namiyo


	20. The Price

Chapter 20-The Price

No, Inuyasha isn't mine, but Atae, Yotogi, the Hamayami, and Onjou are!

Recap: Naraku's threat is gone at last with his mate's demise. Kagome turned full youkai though, and is being taken home by her friends and pack to mend. The Dokueki remain, as does Kouga. What about the souped up Swords of the Fang? What happens now? Read on!

They returned to the Keep, Hochi landing lightly and nervously right inside the main courtyard. They were met by Lady Atae, an improved Kirara, and guards...who instead of eating the raccoon as he feared, simply offered respects to Inuyasha as Second Lord. Kagome was gently turned over to healers, and settled into her bed. Inuyasha was chased out by Kaede, who sensibly told him to go bathe. After being held in the same clothes for days...even the mortals thought the Monk and hanyou were a bit-whiffy. The youkai, well, they were too courteous to say what their more sensitive noses told them.

Sango had been put to bed as well, she'd worked as hard as Kagome in pulling this off, and even if she'd allowed herself to get caught...she'd still put up a fight to maintain appearances. Hochi and Kirara were watching over her and Mushin, the exhausted monk had fallen asleep on the raccoon's back and just been put into a bed. So, Miroku took Inuyasha's elbow and sighed.

"Come on. They do have a point," the monk said, nodding in emphasis. Sesshomaru had actually gotten here first, and was, it was said-in seclusion. Whatever that meant.

"Yeah," he sighed with a worried glance at the door to Kagome's chambers, but he allowed the monk to pull him along. Miroku saw no reason not to take a private bath, and impishly selected Kagome's bathing house to clean up in. He reckoned smelling her would ease the poor hanyou a bit, knowing his nose.

The monk didn't figure on someone else having the same notion. So when he opened the sliding doors, there was a soft splashing. Sesshomaru frowned as he looked up, having been soaking and lost in thought.

"Hoshi. Packsecond," he said flatly in greeting, eyebrow raising as he sat in her hot spring.

"Uh..." Miroku went to leave and shut the door, but a clawed hand absently gestured for them to enter if they liked. Both monk and hanyou glanced at each other-but stepped in, shutting the door behind them. No other choice, really. It was a polite gesture on Sesshomaru's part, and well...a new one for them. They'd bathed together often, of course, as Sango and Kagome had, but never with Lord Sesshomaru. Never in such opulent surroundings, either. One area looked newer than the rest, where Kagome had thrown that youkai through the wall, but it was all well worth a look.

It was quite a place. An octagonal building with a peaked roof and high, slated windows along all sides to allow air and light in, with wooden walls below the high windows, paper above to allow the maximum amount of light while remaining private. Bright, delicately crafted lanterns were scattered about on the walls surrounding the weirdly perfect circular spring in the exact center. Steps led into the steaming water, while two of the eight walls held shelves with all sorts of bathing things. Soft, thick towels, buckets, and a smaller tub was to one side of the room, with a wide, ornately carved bench opposite it. Two beautifully painted freestanding screens stood ready to dress behind if the bather wished. Combs and brushes, along with bathing items from her time were on another bench directly opposite the door.

Miroku was impressed as he reckoned up the cost of such a place. The probable total, given that the spring itself was likely created by magic...was staggering. Only the finest workmanship and the highest quality had gone into everything he saw. This was clearly a gift to her from her packleader, as the baths he'd used here before as 'surety' were nothing like this, fine enough, but not half as decadently luxurious. He wondered briefly how anyone pried Kagome out of here.

Inuyasha was coming to a similar conclusion. Kagome's scent was all over the place here. Just hers and a whiff of another woman who probably cleaned it, no Kouga, and only a fresh overlay of Sesshomaru's. This was her private bath, and no mistake. He'd hardly gotten a glance in when she'd thrown that Inu through the wall. No wonder she'd been so pissed. The hanyou had never known anyone as addicted to bathing as Kagome was, and she probably loved this little building more then anywhere else in the Keep. The pair stripped and got in, sitting quietly with none of their usual talk.

Sesshomaru noted with a slight trace of amusement that Inuyasha was quite uncomfortable. In truth, so was he, but had seen no other course when they had entered. His little brother...he still had problems with him, and vice versa. Reasonable enough, even if they were pack now. And-the pervert. A brave pervert, but pervert nonetheless.

"Kagome?" he asked finally, sinking up to his neck in hot water, silver hair floating around him like wet silk.

"They believe she will be fine with rest, according to Kaede. The Temple, Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked in return, watching them both with interest. He'd always firmly believed they should put the past behind them. He had noted, though he made a point of not staring rudely...that the amputation was one of the cleanest he'd ever seen. Miroku had never seen the youkai Lord's stump like this before. In point of fact-neither had Inuyasha since taking the arm while defending Kagome in their Father's tomb.

"I am here," Sesshomaru said, meaning, Miroku realized, that the deed was done.

"Kokuzoku is dead too, isn't he?" Inuyasha asked, and there was a nod. Sesshomaru would tell him-later, about the madman's claims regarding their respective Mothers, if they could be proven. If so...he did not know how he felt. Why would he have done that? His Lady Mother, perhaps there would be reason, politics or somesuch, but Izayoi? He saw no purpose to it. Sesshomaru hadn't cared for her at all, could understand wanting to kill her even...but he did not recall Kokuzoku ever even meeting the little mortal woman his Father had brought home so briefly. "Well. That's settled at least," Inuyasha noted tiredly.

"Naraku's truly gone at last. Odd. I never imagined it would end like this," Miroku commented with a wry smile as he leaned back, admiring the place, "or that I'd ever bathe in someplace this rich."

"Kagome enjoys it," Sesshomaru commented.

"I believe it," the monk answered, sighing as muscles began to relax. He'd slept all the way here, and the bath was definitely helping after the night's labors.

"You built this place for her?" Inuyasha asked, and Sesshomaru nodded, "she-must like it."

Damn it! He'd wanted to talk to Miroku about the letter, about intimate matters, and get his opinion on that Hojou crack in it. Find out if he thought it possible that she'd shared herself with another but preserved her maiden status...but he couldn't now. Sesshomaru saw the disturbed expression, and wanted to hit him again. Baka. He could guess what it was.

"Something troubles you...little brother."

"No," he answered. That was a lie, of course.

"Hmp," Sesshomaru shot a look of utter disbelief at him.

"Inuyasha. If you can't talk to your best friend and your own brother, who can you talk to?" Miroku asked. Instead of answering the question, Inuyasha turned away, folded his arms on the edge of the decking and rested his chin on them, ears drooping.

"It is the letter, of course," Sesshomaru noted, watching the sulking with annoyance.

"Ahhhh. The-who was it-'Hojou' section? Extremely harsh words, I'll grant you, but I doubt she meant them, Inuyasha. Most of it seemed to be designed to keep Ayami off balance-and as a code. Besides, she came to rescue us, when it would have been very simple for her to leave us there," Miroku nodded.

"Agreed," Sesshomaru sighed, closing his eyes. He was as tired as they were, really. Inuyasha looked at both of them with almost pathetic hope lurking. Both of his companions saw right through his pretense.

"All of it was a lie...do you think so?" he asked hesitantly. One golden eye opened.

"If I did not-do you believe she would still live after such insults?" Sesshomaru asked. Dog ears that had gone flat-lifted.

"Eh...no."

"Speculation has no purpose until she is awake. Then," a slight scowl crossed his elder brother's face, "our packsister will explain matters to our satisfaction and accept any punishment that is merited. As her packsecond, she must obey you if you order her to tell you what you wish to know. But then...I assume you are aware of this," Sesshomaru clearly didn't assume any such thing, and...damn it!

"It's all very fucking funny for you, isn't it?" Inuyasha scowled at the amusement he saw lurking on his sibling's face.

"That you have continued to uselessly obsess about your possibly lacking sexual performance? Actually... yes," Sesshomaru answered mildly. Miroku couldn't help it, he did laugh, the bastard! A clawed hand shoved him under the water.

Ensconced in the family quarters again, now mostly repaired after the attempted assassination, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hardly left Kagome's side as she lay in her rooms healing. The female drifted in and out of consciousness, looked after by both Kaede and Lady Atae. Her wounds, coupled with deep exhaustion, had taken their toll.

The warm, spacious chambers Kagome called home had surprised Inuyasha. Like Sesshomaru's, it boasted a sitting room, sunning porch, and a bedchamber, with a small room Kagome apparently used for writing and such instead of the dressing room it was intended to be. Soft murals on the walls, delicate furnishings, lanterns and elegant screens in the classical style-and things from out of time were scattered about. A surprising amount, really, she must have been collecting them for months and ferrying them back in time. One thing did keep catching his eye though and made his heart lift. Sentimental wench.

She'd packed some of the hangings he'd given her as courting gifts in her backpack...and displayed them here in her bedchamber.

Yotogi's entire pack was here, and Sesshomaru's guard had been arrayed at the Wolf border. The battlefield where Kagome had lured in the Dokueki to them...had been a messy one. As far as they could tell from reconstructing the aftermath, roughly half of the wolves had escaped with Kouga. They had slain two Dokueki outright, injuring two others of the snakes, one of whom had died of the wounds. The remaining Dokueki had pursued, but no one knew what had happened once they crossed the Wolves' proper border.

Sesshomaru had heard from Atae what the wolf had demanded, and had approved of Kagome's handling of the matter. The dishonorable wretched creature!

He dared stoop to mere blackmail! The opportunistic coward, demanding Kagome's submission to him as mate for help in a task that served both peoples! After she had assisted the idiot himself more than once! Fool. A dangerous one at that, and a sad excuse for an adult, using threats to obtain her. Kouga would pay for this with his life, of course, if his own did not turn on him for the debacle. What Inuyasha had said on the topic...Sesshomaru hadn't heard some of those oaths since Father had passed on. He had inherited Lord Inutaisho's temper indeed, and his gift for colorful invective.

The Lord of the Keep did note, however, that no one seemed overly willing to speak of what else she'd been up to that drained her so. Or of why Yotogi was spending so much time with the craftsmen brought in to repair the Keep...and gleefully discussing things with them. His holding required work, yes, but it would be both a difficult and costly undertaking, hardly something the Yotogi he knew would relish.

The outline of her stunningly successful rescue plan was known, cleanup was well underway, but questions remained. Like why no one was willing to discuss part of it, or knew the secret of evoking their sword's new powers...or apparently where his Lady Mother's sword was. Or Toujikin. Or Totosai. Or why Kagome had worn her school uniform not only to save them-but to apparently go with Kouga. Or, to Inuyasha's mind...the 'other things' the hanyou had known about bed matters. She had much explaining to do, and would, as Sesshomaru had said-to their satisfaction for once! Thanks to Miroku, partially.

"Jaken. You will tell me what has happened here," Sesshomaru ordered at last, sitting with his half-brother in her chambers and watching her sleep.

The servant paused as he set down the tray of tea he'd carried in, and looked uncomfortable.

"My liege, you should be most proud! Lady Kagome did wonderfully! Er...I fear the honorable Musha, or perhaps Lady Atae and Lord Yotogi would be the ones to speak to, they acted as her working council-along with the tajiya," he shuffled his tiny feet nervously.

"A working council? One that included Totosai and the Armsmaster. Interesting. I had wondered who had given her such sword instruction," Sesshomaru noted.

"Er...yes...?" Jaken answered.

"There's an armsmaster? How many people do you have working here?" Inuyasha asked, making a face.

"Less than our Father did. He used far too many servants," Sesshomaru answered. They looked at each other. Three days of Kagome tending, and being stuck in Ayami's cell before that...and Sesshomaru had said 'our father', without a bitter undertone. As a casual statement. Neither of them discussed the changes, it was too odd for both of them. That they both were here looking after an injured packmate without a single angry look or cross word between the pair in days...and damn it! Jaken had snuck out when they looked away!

"She is most troublesome," Sesshomaru noted. He looked at the girl, now in a tank top and cotton shorts and lying under a lightweight green blanket from her native time. Her ears twitched in her sleep. With the scent of her packmates in her nose, she'd slept soundly for the first time in weeks...and had indeed wrapped every scrap of blanket around herself. But no, she wasn't a blanket thief. Right.

"Keh. You ought to have tried to look after her as a mortal," Inuyasha noted gruffly, scooting a bit closer to her mat as he spoke and peering down worriedly.

"However did you manage to keep her alive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Wasn't easy. Crazy wench."

"Indeed. But then you had...your allies to assist you with her."

"My friends. Her friends," Inuyasha corrected absently.

"Hm," a pause, "I do not...disapprove of them now."

"What...?" he asked, eyeing Sesshomaru in confusion.

"A monk, a tajiya, and yet another of your mortal Priestesses. They seemed unsuitable. Improper associates," at that admission, Inuyasha scowled.

"Another...fine talk from someone with an Imp and a little mortal girl trailing after him into battle," he barked back.

"You dare-" both leaned forward as their voices rose.

"Um..." a sleepy yawn as golden brown eyes opened to see her packmates arguing over her head. Her ears flattened as they both stopped and looked down. Kagome looked from one to the other. So very alike, really.

"You awaken," Sesshomaru noted.

"About damned time!" Inuyasha seconded, frowning at her. She smiled slightly and reached out to take their hands in hers. They let her, privately relieved to see her awake and smiling.

"You're both alright," Kagome said with a sigh, looking around and realizing she was home.

"Of course. What'd you expect?" Inuyasha snapped.

"That you'd both come home to me, of course," Kagome answered, smiling wider. His heart turned over, even as Sesshomaru nodded.

"You are awake. Now," he frowned, and her eyes widened slightly, "you will explain matters as you eat, Kagome," he informed her in a tone that brooked no argument, summoning a servant.

"Explain...?" she sounded bewildered, an expression that cleared when he spoke again.

"Kuroi-Yaiba's location. Toujikin's. The...Meidou Zangetsuha?" Sesshomaru continued as Inuyasha broke in, eyes hard as they studied her.

"The Kongoukessou."

"Totosai as well. He has vanished, after being in a working council, the members of which proclaim ignorance of details...and what exactly is the cause of Yotogi's constant amusement. I forget something, do I not, packsecond?"

"The letter. Don't forget that," the answer came out in a growl.

"Ah, yes...of course...a shibi might not remember such things. Is that not so, packsister?" Kagome had gone pale. She tried to let go of their hands and scoot away, and they didn't let her. The last time she'd awakened to both of them staring at her-they been worried. They had been this time, yes, but now their expressions were just a bit alarming.

"Well, we're just ignorant, pigheaded, stubborn Inutaisho bloods who ruin crap. Can't expect everything, Sesshomaru."

"Perhaps not, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru nodded. Oh, no...they smiled at each other?

"Now you two decide to work as a pack?" Kagome wailed plaintively.

"Pack means family, does it not?" Sesshomaru asked silkily.

"Family doesn't do this to each other! Let me up!" Kagome tried, and there was a yelp!

flick "Ow!"

flick "Hey!"

flick "Quit it!"

"Talk, wench!" Inuyasha flicked her ears again as she squirmed.

"Let me up first!! Oh-osuwari!" she snapped, and nothing happened. She glanced over...and down at herself-he was wearing beads...and so was she. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both smiled again. "Oh no," she groaned.

They let Kagome up when a meal was brought to her. She was still rubbing her ears and making faces, at least until Sesshomaru pointed out that they could simply use the word until she elected to tell them, even as they saw to it she was comfortable and well settled.

"You won't like it," Kagome warned.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha gritted, and she wilted.

"Well, um-I had to agree to a few things while you both were gone. You did leave orders saying I was regent once I got home, Sesshomaru," she began, and he frowned.

"What was done?"

"Well, when the Swords were sent back, I sent for Totosai. He agreed to help me, but he put a price on it. I didn't have any choice! I mean, the Swords were so strong, and all of them wanted me to do things, it was horrible. Hard too, but I needed him to make them even stronger and teach me how to use them."

"All of them?" Sesshomaru asked, and Kagome nodded as she ate carefully.

"Yes. When he saw I could use all three-I think he freaked out a little though, and I think that might have been part of why he did what he did."

"Which was?" her packleader asked tightly. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga. Souunga was banished. Tenseiga was useless-or had been...and yet another hanyou in his life had held what amounted to the Swords of the Honorable Ruler! The world was an unjust place. Most unfair. Yet, she returned them, well-most of them.

"He agreed to strengthen the Swords as long as I gave him...Toujikin to destroy it finally? He found out...um...how? But you have the Meidou in Tenseiga now, it'll send an opponent right into the afterlife! Quite something," she explained with a wince and a bright smile.

"You...gave him my sword, my Toujikin, and permitted him to destroy it," Sesshomaru said very carefully.

"Kagome-where's the other one then?" Inuyasha asked, looking a bit alarmed at the fury in his half-brother's eyes.

"Kuroi-Yaiba? Well, it's part of Tenseiga now. He needed it to give it the power of the meidou. So-um-it's still around, just not like it was," she said with a nervous wince.

"Tell me all of it," the youkai Lord said, and it was not a request.

"Only a couple of things, very small really! Yotogi had to agree to let me use his lands as a staging point, and he helped so much with finding out about the Temple-I sort of agreed to have the Clan coffers pay for-eh..."

"Rebuilding his packholding. What else?" he asked with a grinding sound, and Kagome gulped. Those were Sesshomaru's fangs grinding together, she knew it.

"M-m-maybe this could wait...?" A pause as she peered at him, "or not." Kagome sighed, "um, nothing big...Onjou, you remember him? I sort of...promoted him."

"The asshole with the letter? You rewarded him for saying that shit!?" Inuyasha snapped, and she tapped her clawed fingertips together nervously.

"Well, he did go in alone, you know! And he was pretty brave...he's um...Guard Captain now. Plus he's not to be harmed for that! Besides, he's Lady Atae's nephew by mating, so her pack's pretty pleased-it was good politics!"

"Agreed. What else?" Sesshomaru repeated.

"I got a new arrow! It's called the Hama-ya, but I don't know what it does yet. Totosai didn't say, but he said it was strong, I got it when I killed that Panther."

"What did Totosai want for all this, Kagome? Your new arrow, our Swords...what was it?" Inuyasha asked, familiar with the Smith's methods.

"Oh, the arrow was free! He told me right out, no strings, I think he was impressed I'd mastered the other arrows so fast." Kagome realized this statement was a mistake as Inuyasha's face congealed. Just told her! No strings, no hoops to jump through, just told her!

"Really, now?" he scowled.

"He did say...um..." she hesitated, and they both looked ready to pounce. Steeling herself, she told them. "I can't tell you how to use the new powers of your swords. He made me promise. I also agreed that you two wouldn't go after him to find out. He's moved his workshop too...said that well-you weren't ready to learn them yet," a pause as she seemed to shrink in on herself, "sorry."

The yelling began soon after.

Hearing it, youkai winced, lesser Inu howled...and mortals trembled.

Author's notes-Now, you really didn't think Totosai was just going to give them the new powers! He never did in the anime, anyway, always making Inuyasha do something for them in one way or another. And he did set a price for the upgrades a couple of chapters back. So it seemed about right. Quite different from current cannon, but still. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	21. The Punishments

Chapter 21- The Punishments

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

Recap: Everyone's back at the Keep, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had found out the cost of their rescue. What about the wolves? Read on!

A thin, cold rain pattered down out of a leaden sky as it had all day. It poured in thin runnels down the worn, bare rockface of the foothills he crouched in, pockmarked with damage from the quake...and dripped off of a tiny overhang. Kouga hardly noticed. He sat on his heels beneath it, instinctively keeping his arms tight around his knees to try and stay warm.

He hadn't noticed when it washed the worst of the blood away as he'd staggered here...anymore than he'd noticed much of anything. If he looked into a still pond-he would not know himself now. They had not been gentle. A hand still clenched the Goraishi, though...he had managed to keep it, even if he was no longer truly fit to wear it. The blades were intended to be worn by only the greatest of leaders and warriors of his people. A great warrior, perhaps-or he wouldn't still be alive. But a leader? No. Never again.

Mere days ago, he'd been a Prince of his people, ruler of the packs. He'd been about to take a worthy mate, bring his Tribe more power and prestige than ever before in an alliance in which he planned to be the dominant partner. In so doing, he'd bring them to a height unassailable by any enemy...and now he was outcast. Left here to die, barred from the mountains he loved forever, cut off from his people. The mountains no longer promised freedom to him, only death at the hands of his former brothers should he dare return.

They had turned on him. Ginta and Hakkaku were dead. Events just kept replaying in his mind as Kouga struggled to face what had happened.

The battle had been a debacle for his Tribe. No, a true disaster. In his pride, he'd brought most of the warriors down to claim his dower property. To repay Yotogi for his insolence to him, and by extension to his pack and Tribe. The truth was...he had planned to slay the entire pack if she wished it or not, and show Kagome his power as she had shown him her own. As proof of his fitness to keep the hounds in line.

Then the Dokueki came.

After facing more of them at once than ever before-barely half of his own had stumbled home. Most were dead or dying of the venom filled blood and fangs of the snakes. They could not even bring the dead home, much less keep the badly wounded alive. Instead, they'd fled in shambles after fighting free, barely being able to give them mercy. Haunted, horrified, he'd led them home to discover their lesser brethren, running ahead, had alerted the packs to the scope of the losses already.

The Elders had been waiting for him at the caverns he called home. Had called home-because they were being driven into poorer territory, having shown themselves unworthy of such prime hunting by choosing to be led by a weak, unworthy leader. They had delivered that news, and more. The Inu bastards had killed his packbrothers as soon as Kagome and himself had left. Executed for assisting in the attempted abduction and offering insult to the Lead Female of Sesshomaru's pack...by the likely order of Lady Atae. She was not one to show mercy to mere wolves-or to allow enemies to roam free.

The wolves running near the Keep had seen their heads hanging over the gate.

To make matters worse, Ayami's old youkai allies had taken advantage of the weakened defenses and wiped out two small packs. He had failed the Tribe utterly. There was only one way to express their displeasure and disappointment. He'd been dragged into a circle as they looked on-and the packs had been turned loose on him. Kouga had been unlucky because he had survived, instinctively fleeing to save himself...and had been deemed unworthy even of being hunted seriously, only followed to ensure he left their territory.

Unlucky, because it meant exile. To be as Ayami had been, to have no pack, no kin, to not exist. All for the love of a mortal girl who'd caught his heart with her brave, stubborn loyalty, a loyalty he believed could be turned to him alone. Such a fool he'd been, believing that he could win her heart and her hand. A loyalty she'd already given to others...that meant she could never be his. Blood still seeped sluggishly from his wounds as he sat there, lost, driven by only one thought.

Kagome. A name that had once been a song of comfort-now was branded into him, leaving scars deeper than the wounds he bore ever could. He still loved her completely, utterly. But she had never loved him, and he knew it now as certainly as he had refused to believe it before. Knew she only had room in her heart for another. For the muttfaced bastard.

A damned hanyou, who had been beneath her as a mortal, and now she was his. Had been his, once Kouga had told her of his claim. The mutt had known of his claim on her as well-and ignored it, rejected it. He'd let Inuyasha live all of those times like an idiot, wanting his woman to admire his strength and control, wallowing in the pride that had always told him that Inuyasha was no real threat to his courtship.

Kagome had betrayed him by lying with another, with him! He had been betrayed when she allowed another to caress her, to mark her, and he was fool enough to trust her afterwards! Trusted her blindly, and led his people to their doom, lured by her merest glance. Led Hakkaku and Ginta to their ends at the hands of a headsman, not even in clean battle. Led to his destruction by a damned hanyou bitch.

He deserved exile and worse for it, as she had said-he'd put himself before the Tribe, ignored his duty, and had paid for it. Now she would. She deserved death for her betrayals. It was that simple. He would kill her, and follow her into the other world. No choice, and that-and that alone, kept him moving. He would rest, recover, and slay the matchless, magnificent female he loved most in the world. If he could not have her, no one would. A fitting punishment for both of them...

Elsewhere, another was contemplating punishments...

Sesshomaru regarded Tenseiga at it sat mockingly on its rack in his bedchamber. Lying on his mat, he scowled, allowing himself the indulgence of his annoyance in private.

He was home, with his child and pack safe, but the cost his packsister had racked up to do so. The wolves would avenge themselves. Sesshomaru knew it-and did not care. Let them try. His people could handle such creatures. Kouga, should he survive, might be more troublesome, but again he had little doubt they would slay him. He lay on the double mat, and sighed. The other half of the mat would undoubtedly stay empty for some time.

Another thing he missed, another punishment for his past actions. Sesshomaru had sent away his bevy of Inu concubines when Rin had become his ward. It was unwise to allow anyone to know he had actually adopted her, and there was no keeping such secrets from your concubines. Too much temptation for them to pass it to their respective packs, it would invite the open scandal that only lurked now. That was his fault.

His punishment for his own pride, really, having to publicly conceal his affection for his daughter. That he had a daughter, even. A wonderful little girl that he adored. But by declaring the human blooded had no place in the Clan, he had set precedent that had remained in place until Kagome had proved herself. If he had publicly gone back on that order for a mere mortal child who brought no powers, no advantage in having her here-he would have lost face.

That was an impossible situation, it would have shown weakness. So she stayed as his ward, a small matter of honor only. He did not care if she lived or died as far as his Clan was concerned, only that he fulfilled his unpleasant duty to her. Sesshomaru did not explain what that duty was-nor did any ask. Let them wonder.

Then came Kagome.

His dear little sister, the one that he had been able to give the affection to that he could not give to his own blood. So easy to love when she'd come to be a part of his family. If he had not disowned his younger brother, had brought him here as Father's old advisors and Yotogi had urged then-it would have been a simpler matter when she and Rin came into his life. Kagome had had to bear up under the duels that proved he was right to accept her, to bring hanyou into the Clan, arguing her place was offered because he wished to gain mastery over his half-brother and use her.

Her strength had won that place, fighting the battles that he should have fought himself years before when Inuyasha was small. As his Father had not needed to, being strong enough to go unchallenged when he presented a mortal woman as his mate. He should have done as Izayoi had begged and taken him and his Father's widow in when Inutaisho had died-and damn the consequences. Too angry back then, too insulted on behalf of his own Mother.

His pride had indeed led him to this place. As it led the Panthers to their doom. As it led Tohan away...eyes closed. Tohan. A remarkable female. Wise, clever, lovely...powerful and of noble blood as well, a fitting match for him. But his Father and hers had not been allies, they were blood enemies. They'd met on a battlefield, and it was love at first sight for both of them as they'd fought that day so long ago, with neither of them wishing to kill the other. Quite the opposite.

It was acknowledged and accepted by both, and that was it. Too much blood had flowed between them for more. Kagome knew of his feelings for the Panther, he had spoken to her of it as he had not to another living soul. She believed he ought to court Tohan. But then, she had also believed it was possible to marry Inuyasha and live with him as a mortal woman. She was a creature of hope. But Sesshomaru, was a realist to the bone. He could not have the one he loved as his Lady. Too much blood, too much time had passed. Impossible.

It seemed fitting he could not even use Tenseiga's new power now. Kagome had given her word to Totosai not to teach him it's secrets. Though it angered him, perhaps it was fair that he had more to pay for before he was granted the knowledge. In that at least, he was not alone. Inuyasha-he too was denied that, as he had been much else. He rose, and gave orders to the guards, who fetched in Miroku and Sango. Some punishments were unwarranted...and in his power to alleviate as well as to inflict.

"Kongoukessou!" A swing-and swearing again. Inuyasha scowled at the blade as he stood in the small courtyard. It pissed him off. It did it. He'd seen it. It turned sort of translucent and then shot out those shards of what looked like diamonds.

But not apparently for him.

Because that shit Totosai had decided he wasn't ready for it! That baka wench had fucking agreed. Kagome...that was a mess he didn't know how to fix either. Sesshomaru said to order her to explain-but he couldn't. Not about the Sword, or the bed things, because he was too scared of what she'd say. Inuyasha just didn't know how to deal with this. Sheathing it, he bounded to the top of a nearby tree, glaring around over the keep. He saw-oh goodie. Onjou coming his way, still self-conscious in his new role as Captain of the Guard.

"My Lo-er...Inuyasha," the short Inu bowed deeply as the hanyou jumped down, belatedly recalling he did not like being referred to by title.

"You know what? You can call me Lord, Onjou." Inuyasha decided aloud, eyes hard. He'd rather kill the fuck who'd dared read that crap out loud, but he didn't get to, anymore than he could use his own damned blade fully!

"As you wish, Lord," Onjou answered, bowing again. He understood completely, and sympathized. He wouldn't want to be anywhere near someone who'd delivered such a message either. But-he had his duty. "My Lord Sesshomaru bids me fetch you into his presence as soon as possible, attired as befits a packsecond, my Lord."

"Fine. Let's go," Inuyasha replied. After a moment, though...he did ask, "what the hell does he mean by that?"

Elsewhere, another guard had just ordered the same thing to Kagome. She too complied, puzzled, still hurt a bit, but feeling much better. Dressed in her troll robes and clan breastplate, hair dressed, she walked to the doors of the Audience Hall that slid open as she approached, held by the impassive Guards. But someone else was standing there with his arms folded into his sleeves. She actually had to look twice as her jaw dropped, and when he saw her-he looked very uncomfortable at her expression.

Red firerat kimono, yes. But with additions. Like the glittering black and metal armor he now wore! Save for color-it was the same as Sesshomaru's. A sash of white and scarlet the same shade as the firerat was around his waist. Inuyasha, her Inuyasha-was wearing the formal armor of a youkai noble of the western Inu, as she was, as Sesshomaru did...Kagome was utterly speechless. Idly, she'd admit the black suited him...and ok, those were black shoes she saw. He scowled at her, and together-they went in.

Sesshomaru was seated in the place of honor. Yotogi and Lady Atae were both there along the sides, she saw, as was everyone who had been in on the rescue. But-so was Rin! Rin was never brought here! Not a clue as to what was going on could be found in their faces. Numb, completely thrown by the strangeness of the scene, she knelt and bowed, showing throat. Inuyasha-he knelt, he bowed stiffly-but no ritual chin lifting. Screw that, he'd done it once, it wasn't happening again. Jaken scuttled forward, staff in hand as Sesshomaru snorted inwardly. He could accept that, actually.

Besides, what he was about to do to him was sufficient repayment.

"Lady Kagome. You have been summoned to hear the punishment decreed by the mighty Lord Sesshomaru for your despicable actions!" Jaken announced, and Inuyasha scowled.

"I am willing to accept my Lord Sesshomaru's judgment, and throw myself on my Lord's mercy," Kagome managed nervously, bowing again from the waist as she knelt.

"You offer no defense for your disobedience to me in a matter we discussed on the very day you came into this Clan?" Sesshomaru asked, golden eyes blazing in a fine display of fury.

"My lord...? I don't understand," she admitted, and he frowned.

"Do you not? Your acceptance of the courting of the wolf. Do you deny it?"

"Kouga??" Flabbergasted, Kagome stared at him in bewilderment. Everything else she'd done-and he was mad about that??

"You dared contravene my orders regarding your marriage, to take a suitor I did not approve of...Lady."

"Please forgive, my Lord. I never intended to wed Kouga. Nothing happened, I swear it! It was just a trick-honest!! You know that, all of it was, the letter, everything! I had to!" Hands clasped in front of her, eyes huge, it was clear this was the last thing she expected.

"So you say," Sesshomaru noted. "I have decided to attend to matters. A fitting punishment will be inflicted for your choosing to disobey me. You will not leave this Keep without permission from myself...or Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye-damn was she ever squirming! Something to this pack business, he reflected, wanting to wriggle from the uncomfortable armor he was wearing. His firerat was much better than this stuff.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome managed, wondering what the hell else was up. Unable to leave without permission? Annoyance was restrained with effort. As for Sesshomaru, he merely looked pleased. The monk was a clever mortal, he would grant him that, since the details had been his suggestion. A pervert, but a clever one. The offspring of the union between himself and the tajiya should be formidable, should she be able to instill her discipline into them. If not...the results could be equally-remarkable.

"As Lady Kagome disobeyed my will...so too have you offered insult, Lord Inuyasha. By rejecting my packsister as mate after claiming her as such," he intoned. So satisfying to see his brother's jaw drop!

"What??" he sputtered-and Kagome's arm suddenly snaked out to grab him before he came off the floor! Seeing this, the Lord was quite pleased under his mask. Fools, the pair of them.

"You will remove the shame by granting her honorable marriage by human custom immediately," Sesshomaru noted mildly. Both hanyou gasped at the order

He would not order them to be mates, but clearly Kagome was not to be left single for long, and honestly, his half-brother was the best possible choice of spouse for her. However, the Lord wasn't about to put up with endless mooning over the topic. Rin clapped her hands together in delight, having been permitted here to witness her Aunt and Uncle's wedding-if they liked the idea of it or not.

A gesture, and Miroku came forward from his place kneeling with the rest. Kagome's eyes were huge, and Inuyasha's mouth worked in shock. But Miroku just smiled as Sango looked rather bright eyed. She loved weddings, and frankly it was about time someone simply settled matters.

"Hoshi. Commence the ceremony," he ordered Miroku-who smiled.

"An honor, my Lord."

And the deed was done. To both Inuyasha's and Kagome's shocks...they were married again.

Author's notes- Oh, yes! They are married again-like it or not. And yes, Kouga's going to try and kill Kagome. And yes, Sesshomaru's in love with Tohan. How does this go over afterwards? You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out! Thanks for reading as always!-Namiyo


	22. The Argument

Chapter 22- The Argument

No, I do not own Inuyasha.

Recap: Kouga licked his wounds as Sesshomaru contemplated the problems he faced. Deciding to intervene in his packmate's problems-he ordered Inuyasha and Kagome to wed. What happens now? Read on!

After the ceremony...a small private supper was held to congratulate them. Kagome and Inuyasha soon excused themselves. It was all too much-and they were both furious. Without so much as a chance to blink, Miroku and the rest had cornered them. They were married. It hadn't helped that everyone else had looked damned smug and seemed to think they ought to be grateful. Kagome had wanted to growl. Thanks, guys...she'd figured on tackling this gently over the next few weeks! Not now, not like this.

But when Inuyasha escorted her to her rooms, intending to leave her there quietly...he saw what few belongings he had with him was already installed. Lanterns were already lit inside, casting their soft light though colorful shades in the cozy rooms. He looked around as she shut the door behind them. Bastard. Sesshomaru was thorough, he'd give him that. They were married, so his place was here now.

With a grimace, Inuyasha realized he should have known-would have if he'd been thinking. He might be new to packlife, but he did know how things worked among the nobility, well, mortal nobility, anyways. If he didn't stay in here with her on their wedding night...the scandal would be horrible, and she would be shamed. Since he wasn't about to do that, and wasn't quite sure of how things stood between them...he walked across the room and sat awkwardly, staring out over the gardens through the open door to the porch. Aware of all this as well, Kagome sighed.

"Great," Inuyasha commented, wriggling in the damned armor.

"Yep. I...you didn't know, did you?" Kagome called with a sigh as she headed into the bedroom and removed her own breastplate. Uncomfortable was one word for the darned thing-and yes, Sesshomaru was thorough indeed. There was a new addition to her bedroom, a sword stand and another armor rack. For Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha's own armor, of course. The blankets on the mat had been turned down.

"Of course I did, I let people ambush me and fucking force me to get married every damned day!" he snapped.

"Would you-like some help getting that armor off? I know you're not used to it and it can be kinda tricky." A dark haired head poked back into the room and he didn't even glance over his shoulder.

"No."

"Alright," she came out, and noted how stiff and unhappy he looked and smelled. Hesitating, Kagome's shoulders slumped. As she once had-he followed her movements with his other senses. The difference was he'd done it all the time when they'd hunted the jewel, constantly aware of her.

The barest sigh. A soft, almost inaudible patter of her feet as she moved lightly across the wooden floor, the whisper of troll hair cloth as she moved. Her scent coming closer-and a soft thump. And she was sitting behind him. Gentle, clawed hands rested on his shoulders to comfort him as she leaned over his shoulder. But his eyes went to something else in the room. Deeply troubled, he shook off her hands and went to look at them again, scowling.

Images were on a low table, her 'photos', in wood frames covered with glass. Her family from her time was there, and one he saw was of herself, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken, standing in snow. Inuyasha went and looked at them more closely and picked one up, a little one of just the two of them. He'd thought they were being attacked by a youkai or something in that tiny booth. Miroku and Sango grinned back at him from one, with him scowling from behind the group as she sat next to them, a smiling Shippo in her lap. Soon after the Kaguya incident, she'd brought a 'camera' back with her, he remembered, and had them all sit together while Kaede operated it.

He stared at the human girl in her school uniform in the one group photo, then at the troll robe dressed hanyou in the other...and glanced up to see Kagome watching him. He lifted the one of the human Kagome, and tapped it with a claw as he turned, again seeing all the things that he knew all this stuff used to be at the Shrine. Why was it here? He hadn't gotten a chance to ask before.

"Why's all this stuff here and not at your home? Did your Mother send it? They're alright, aren't they?"

"She did. I can only use the well once a month now, it's sealed the rest of the time, so...I just slowly moved things here that I wanted from the house. This is my home now, Inuyasha. I just visit there these days," he looked down at her, and she answered his unspoken question. "You know when I can go if you think about it. Mom's probably worried sick, I couldn't go last month and she made me promise to come back when I could to keep in touch."

"They're alright, though?" Inuyasha asked. The new moon, of course. When she was human. He'd never considered she wouldn't be able to see them regularly-he'd stormed out of the hut they'd all sat in that first day before they'd discussed it. It had been too painful for her to dwell on then, she'd kept hoping it wasn't true...and they'd never talked of it.

"Oh, yes! Souta's studying to be a priest, he's planning on taking over the Shrine someday. Mom's great, and Grandpa-you know Grandpa. They always ask about you," she commented, and he warmed to hear it. But Kagome quickly shifted topics a bit, it was a hard subject for her...she still missed them.

"But, now I can tell them you're alright. I go, have dinner and check in, do my shopping and come home. I ought to start making next month's list, really, Rin's outgrowing her rain poncho and between you and Sesshomaru-" Kagome chuckled, "the ramen supply's going to vanish in no time if I don't buy enough. Not to mention he'll need a new appointment book."

He frowned. Special things for Sesshomaru and the little girl he'd adopted. She did take care of him...looked after him as she'd said. She noticed his expression, caught a whiff...and Kagome rolled her eyes. Jealousy. She could see it a mile off.

"He's been good to me, you know. These rooms? A present! He even had Jaken make the hot spring and had that bath built just for me. Sesshomaru is a really interesting person, and he's not as bad as-well, he seemed to be before I got to know him," she told him with a sigh, sounding tired.

"I guess. You get him things, like the gameboards you play on together," he scowled now, ears twitching, and Kagome was puzzled. She and Sesshomaru hadn't played Backgammon together since he'd come for her at the lair...her eyes widened.

"You spied on us when you were raiding! Didn't you!? Oh, why am I not surprised? Please! What did you think, that we were doing something perverted, you jealous little..." she trailed off at the embarrassed look on his face. "Me...and Sesshomaru?" Kagome shook her head and started to giggle.

"Yeah, heard it before," he grumbled. She shook her head again.

"What is it with you? Honestly, Inuyasha! That's like saying I was-dating Miroku or something! Brain-damaged baka! I got you things too, remember? Although he's just as bad about saying thank you. It's always 'acceptable', or 'that seems suitable'. Hopeless," she rolled her eyes again. "You two...are a lot alike in some ways."

"We are not alike, Kagome!" Inuyasha barked.

"Yes, you are. You're both stubborn, stiff, and complete bakas when it comes to some things. You're both incredibly powerful, and still need a lot of looking after. You couldn't do a thing without me," she chuckled and he flicked her ear, making her yelp.

"Wench!" he groused, and Kagome rubbed her ear and pouted.

"You know, I missed just being able to talk to you when-you were gone, Inuyasha. Even if we do bicker all the time," she admitted.

"Keh," he shrugged and snorted. "We wouldn't if you weren't so damned stubborn."

"It's a good thing I am, a normal girl would've dumped you years ago! I...know you don't like each other, but I'm hoping that'll change."

"Why should I be reasonable to either of you? He tried to steal Tetsusaiga-and swore you to him like he had right to even look at you, Kagome! You're mine, damn it, and you just ran off with the fucking wolf, and knew shit you shouldn't!" he told her fiercely. Kagome warmed to hear it.

"But...am I still yours, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He paused, and she bit her lip again.

"Of course," he answered, annoyed, and she smiled. Even if she had no idea what he meant by knowing things she oughtn't. "What the hell were you up to in that outfit, anyway? You haven't worn that since you left that dumb school."

"Well, I kept it in my closet back at the Shrine as a memento, and brought it with me when I moved my things here, so, I-thought I'd wear it. Sort of a good luck charm. I fought and killed a lot of youkai in that uniform!"

"It didn't fit. I'm not sure it did then, running around half-naked like that," he chided. Kagome made a face.

"Very funny!" she shot back.

"Why were you in that skimpy thing with the wolf? The Guards said you were in it then."

"With...oh," Kagome winced. "I wasn't planning on leaving then, you know! I wore it...I thought you might like to see me in it. That it might help," she admitted.

"Help what? Why the hell would I want to see you run around half-naked again? I didn't like it then, much less now. People will think things," he looked away again, remembering. Kagome started to giggle.

"Baka! I was well-" Kagome blushed, "I was planning to seduce you. Or try, anyway. Happy now?"

"Seduce...me...? In that?" he was stunned. She had put it on to please him, she meant. To help remind him she was still Kagome under the changes, his wench...he understood. "That explains the skimpy clothes I guess. But not what..." he frowned and trailed off.

"Inuyasha, what is it? You owe me an explanation on that one. You don't get to be mad at me for something if I don't even know what caused it!"

"You know. Do I have to say it?" he looked down, ears flat as her own twitched.

"I really don't, Inuyasha. Honest. I said I didn't mean those awful things I wrote. Kouga was looking over my shoulder when I wrote it, I had to be sneaky and I knew Ayami would read it! I was betting she'd be twisted enough that she'd tell you all about it, and get the warning to you and Sesshomaru to hang in there and wait for me to come get you back. I figured you knew. Didn't you...?" Kagome peered at him, worried...this wasn't like him. He yelled, he barked, he almost never just sat like this...he seemed to be working up his courage.

"How many?" he asked.

"How-" Kagome's baffled expression made him snap.

"How many men did you fucking play around with when you went to that baka school!? You lied to me, Kagome. You should've told me at least! I was your fucking chosen, I had the right to know!" he yelled. He was her husband now...but he couldn't take her again, not without knowing the truth. Or what he suspected was the truth. No way he could touch her, knowing she was likely comparing him to others...he had done it, yes. But it was different, he was a man, she was supposed to be a maid, damn it!

"What??" Kagome's eyes were huge. "You're kidding me! You know-darned well I never did anything before that morning!"

"Don't try and pretend, there's no way you could've known all kinds of details about fucking if you hadn't done some of it before! You just never let them have you, did you?! A real maiden learns that from her man, she doesn't come to his-my damned bed knowing everything already! Shit I never even heard of-fuck, that Miroku hadn't heard of, and trust me, I'd know!" Inuyasha's furious accusations made her jaw drop in shock.

"Inuyasha..." her mouth worked as she answered...and she leaned back. Kagome did something the old Kagome never would have, a trick Sesshomaru had taught her of all things, to keep calm during negotiations. She counted to ten in her head, slowly.

"Well? Didn't think you could explain it. You were no maiden, damn it, now admit it!" he snapped with a certain bitter, smug triumph at the silence.

"Let me get this straight," Kagome said very carefully, "you're angry...because I wasn't ignorant about sex? And you waited till now to say something? I don't remember you complaining before, Inuyasha!"

"I'm angry because you-damn it Kagome! How fucking many?" Nose to nose again, ears perked and quivering...she lost her fragile grip on her temper.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Inuyasha's jaw dropped. She never, ever swore! He actually gave ground in shock, scooting back. She followed, and he paled at the look in her eyes.

"Uh-"

"You-fucked some slut I wasn't supposed to be mad about! Who the hell do you think you are? I could've done half the school if I pleased! You know what? It wouldn't have been any of your damned business! In my old time, girls do it a-a hell of a lot sooner, and you-all smug and accusing-I never asked you about other women, I never chased after other people-like you did! And I had offers! Lots of them!! Youkai, mortals-here and back there! But no, I chose to be with you!"

"F-feh," he managed, and she realized he was in the corner of the sitting room where she'd driven him, ears flat, eyes wide, and she was looming over him in fury.

"Get out of there, you look ridiculous," Kagome grumbled, deflating as she rose and stalked to a chest, opening it and rummaging. She yanked out a stack of-two books and some magazines? He remembered those thin paper books from her home, and she turned back with them under her arm.

"Well?" he asked.

"Let's see. You want to know? Here! My human sexuality textbook. From school!" It landed on the wood beside him. She pulled the magazines free of the stack.

"They would never teach-"

"Oh, yes. They do! Eri and Yuka gave these to me awhile back. They're about um-that." They were dropped and slithered as they hit...and he gasped at the cover photos, never mind the contents. Magazines geared to women and some adult manga. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he stared down in prudish shock.

"Those girls gave you this shit?" He knew they were no good!

"This is a manual, and it talks all about it too. I got it from Ayumi when I graduated, and she assumed I'd already done it, by the way! You might recognize page twenty-and most of chapter three! Which you liked, as I recall!" It hit the floor as well. Claws snagged the paper, and golden eyes blazed. "Do not tear up those magazines or the books, Sango has a bunch of stuff marked for later reference," she said. So did she, but right now she didn't think she'd be making use of them anytime soon!

"Sango? You actually showed this to her?"

"Sure. Heck, Mom read it! Read the note in the front of the manual." At this retort, he blushed. Opening the cover of the rather normal looking book, he frowned. He quickly read the inked note. -Kagome, I think you and your boyfriend might enjoy this. Mine did! Ayumi-

"Your Mother...read this?"

"In that time, people don't pretend sex doesn't happen. Banging. Knocking boots. Screwing. Fucking! I probably more nasty terms for it than you do!"

"Never say those things!"

"Please! You learn about it in school, you read about it, it's everywhere-did you ever pay the slightest attention to anything in Tokyo? It may not be perfect, but we're honest about that stuff. Heck, I was the only virgin in our group here-and were any of you married? I don't think so! You have no business sitting in judgment of me, Inuyasha! Especially when I didn't do anything wrong!"

As she lectured, he flipped through the book. Chapter three was rather-familiar, damn it! With pictures. Shocking pictures...of things he definitely did recall doing at her suggestion...her rather enjoyable suggestion...he shut it and glared. She'd graduated some time before they'd slain Naraku, so she'd had it for awhile.

"You had this-and didn't say anything?"

"Would you tell Miroku you had stuff like that? Even suggest it anywhere near him?" she asked dryly. He hesitated.

"Damn it."

"I'll take that as a no," she said with a tired sigh as she rose. "I'm not up to a fight about stupid things right now. If you-you do what you want, Inuyasha," Kagome told him, and he bounced up to snag her arm.

"Wait!" he snapped, and she turned. "You-learned this in that baka school, and your Mother actually knew about it. Approved of it." A nod.

"Yep."

"I knew those exams were bad," he muttered indecisively. Eyes rolled.

"Some of them were on that book," she looked at the textbook on the floor. Inuyasha considered, and nodded to himself. It explained a lot. Her old time, he'd made allowances for it before. If that was how her people did things, she could not be blamed for it, he reminded himself sternly. She hadn't bedded anyone before him, he knew that.

"Kagome. You're my wife...and-I forgive you," he allowed, and her head tilted slowly back.

"Forgive...me...?"

"For not telling me this sooner. You tell me these things! You only talk about them-and do things like that-with me from now on!" he ordered. A thumb jerked at his chest as he explained, and she scowled.

"Osu-oooooohhh. If the beads were on your neck, you'd be eating floor!" Kagome growled, fangs baring.

"Feh. Don't you dare bare fang at me! I'm being reasonable! I asked instead of just saying the damned word like some people always did, I'll remind you! Admit it, Kagome! You used those beads instead of talking to me!" he barked, and she glared.

She hated it when he had a point. After living here for so long, she really ought to have realized that the subject was less open and he'd expect her to be like most women here. Half of Sango and Miroku's trouble had been because of it, because she didn't know how to tell him she wasn't a virgin. Didn't mean she liked the fact, though. Or that yes-she had on occasion said 'osuwari' instead of telling him things. Like how she felt.

"Fine. Yes, I did...and...yes, I probably should've said something. But it doesn't make you right! I'll talk to whoever I please about whatever I please! Got it? You used to run off into your darned trees and not talk to me either!" Kagome didn't look at him, just leaned against the wooden wall with hands clasped behind her.

"Am I in one now?" At that, she shook her head. No. He hadn't run off, had asked...if with a lot of snark...and hadn't said the word when he could have. Only said it once when they'd been arguing after they'd gotten to the valley, really. And then he'd warned her first. If she had control of the beads right now, she'd be repeatedly flattening him at the moment.

"You have changed," Kagome commented finally.

"So have you, wench."

"No, I haven't-" at his look, she winced. "Alright, maybe a little."

"Maybe? Keh. What's a lot to you, then?" he made a face at her and she had to smile, fangs flashing. Inuyasha reached over and took her hand. She squeezed it. He pulled her over to him, and put his arms around her. Kagome sighed and snuggled against his chest, making a face as armor poked her.

"You are way too jealous, though, you know."

"As soon as I leave you alone, someone else tries to snatch you away."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome reached for an ear as she spoke, "look, Kouga didn't get anywhere. Or Houjou, either one, really...or any of them, because I wanted to be with you. I could've done a lot of things, but I didn't and I won't because you're the only guy I've ever loved, and I wouldn't settle for anything less. Don't you get that yet? I marked you a long time ago, Inuyasha, and I intend to keep you," she tugged a cord around his neck. His locket. Golden eyes glowed at her.

Suddenly, he scooped her up.

"I see. You're taking me back then?"

"No, I thought I'd dump you in there and go somewhere else. You're mine you know. Nobody else gets to see you in that thing again, either!" he told her, and it was true, Sesshomaru, damn him, was right. Inuyasha carried her to the bedroom, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And you're mine. I don't think I'll need to wear it again. Besides, it got pretty ripped up saving you two," she agreed with a smile.

"We'd have gotten out eventually!" he argued.

"Sure." Eyes rolled...but she grinned.

When she woke up the next morning, warm and snuggled beside her husband and mate, feeling wonderful...she smiled at his neck, gently pushing the silvery hair back to see-oh no. No no no! The arrowhead of her own youkai was there at the base of his neck...but it was covered by his moon. But that meant...

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome growled. One eye opened, and there was a yawn from Inuyasha.

"Hm?" he yawned with a sleepy frown.

"DARN IT!!" a yell that awakened her Packleader and brother by marriage...who smiled wickedly. Served her right, the devious girl.

When Inuyasha saw her mark...he hid a grin and wrapped his arms around her, remembering Sesshomaru gripping his mark pendant and making it glow...he was the Clan Lord, with ultimate authority over all such matters. With the power to divorce, and to adjust mating rank as he saw fit.

'Merely read it my ass, Sesshomaru. Guess this might even up a few things...big brother,' Inuyasha thought, lying back on the soft mat and smiling at the woman who was indisputably his mate.

Author's notes- Ahhh. Kagome and Inuyasha are settled at last! Whew! Stubborn pair. There's precious little left to write in this little monster. The excerpt of the brother's talk is from the AO chapter 'The Keep'. If you've liked what you read so far or have a non-flame comment, feel free to review! They are much appreciated! Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	23. The Partings

Chapter 23- The Partings

No, I do not own Inuyasha. Yotogi's mine, though!

Recap: Inuyasha and Kagome settle matters at last. With, of course...a few harsh words. Sesshomaru has reversed their mating ranks-and let them find out on their own. What happens now? Read on!

To no one's surprise, the newly married couple spent the day in their rooms.

Meanwhile, a little human girl and a fox kit played in the gardens in the afternoon as Sesshomaru and Yotogi sat on the Lord's sun porch, drinking sake.

"So. Your new and former packsecond are mates, old friend," Yotogi chuckled.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru sipped his sake, settled comfortably on his porch.

"I will be taking my people home soon. With all settled here and the wolves in disarray, we must again stake our claim to the lands," the dark haired Inu noted.

"As expected. I suppose you will be assiduous in your rebuilding," Sesshomaru nodded.

"Of course. Lady Kagome having so generously offered the Clan's aid, we will take advantage of it. I have a few improvements in mind."

"As expected." Sesshomaru agreed, not thrilled-but amused.

"Come now, you are troubled," Yotogi peered at him.

"I have much to do. We do not know what form the wolf tribe's response will take. The Panthers are in disarray, but that is subject to change. Mortals still war with one another and impinge our interests, and the earthquake has left much to rebuild. You know this, Yotogi."

"But now you will face them with your kin beside you to assist in these things. More help then you expected, I daresay. It was a kind act you performed, bringing them back together, Sesshomaru."

"Was it? I was merely carrying our my original intent from the day I decided to adopt her."

"As you say," Yotogi chuckled, and there was a slight smirk.

"In all things, I merely do what I see must be done," Sesshomaru said.

"Your Lord Father would be pleased."

"He would have great admiration for her daring." That had been Father's problem. He found daring too appealing...Izayoi had been a daring woman in her way.

"I doubt another of the Clan would have done as she did. The other reason you adopted her, is it not? Her mind-she does not think as we do. With her cleverness and his strength tamed to your hand, no one will be able to assail you."

"They are a most effective pair."

"But your brother? Can he truly be trusted to make the Clan's interests his own?"

"Kagome is unquestionably loyal to me-and through her, so too is Inuyasha. Even if he may not realize this yet." the Lord of the Inu shook his head at the hold Kagome had on his brother and vice versa.

If she were still a Priestess...he would suspect magic bound them together. Such mad, unreasoning love for another was beyond his understanding. Hanyou-so very emotional and strange. Even with all the power and position he, Sesshomaru, had granted Kagome, the favor shown her and her place here won and secure...she would have eventually died of pining for a mere outcast if Inuyasha had not returned for her. But then, she had turned a selfish, feral child into a warrior with few peers, a leader, just with her gentleness to his younger sibling. Until he had her at his side, he had not truly understood how much strength she could give to another.

"Sneaky bastard." Only Yotogi and his own brother could call him that-and live.

"Of course. I am here, am I not?" Sesshomaru answered. Both Lords chuckled and drank.

It was the next morning that Inuyasha finally emerged from the rooms he shared with his mate. After bathing and eating, he stretched out in the sun in the gardens, sighing in sheer relaxed happiness. Until a pissed off red haired bundle pounced on his head!

"Inuyasha! Finally!" Shippo.

"Hey, Shippo. Good job helping to distract the wolves. I heard what you did there, pretty brave for a runt," he answered. A clawed hand plucked him off of his head and dropped the kit absently in front of him. But the kitsune scowled, tail twitching.

"About time you showed back up! I had to look after her and Sango while you ran off with Miroku, you know!" Shippo barked, and the hanyou scowled, good mood fading. It might be true, that he'd run off, but that was between him and Kagome, it was no one else's business.

"So, where were you then? Didn't see you here looking after them. In fact, from what I heard, you ran off to the old hag. Some looking after," Inuyasha sniped.

"Sesshomaru ran me off! She left us for him," Shippo pouted, arms folded. It wasn't hard to figure out why his elder brother would not let him stay near.

"Sesshomaru didn't care for your lip, did he? About time somebody taught you some manners, runt!"

"He's rotten. So," Shippo's eyes lit up, "when do we leave?"

"Leave? You going somewhere, kid?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Of course! Now that you've got Kagome back, we can get out of here and go back home to the village and not ever have to see him again," Shippo's pleased announcement didn't quite have the result he expected.

There was a long pause.

"She and I are home, kid." At that, the fox looked bewildered.

"No! That's not how it's supposed to be!"

"What did you think was going to happen, Shippo?"

"Well...I thought, you know. You're supposed to take her away from him!" Shippo explained. He had helped to get her to come back and have things be like they were. To have Kagome be like she was-and everything would be good again. Shippo was a youkai-but a child one. He didn't really believe Inuyasha would let Sesshomaru stay anywhere near his mate. Packbond or not. The hanyou had run away when she'd been adopted, after all.

"No," Inuyasha shook his head. "Kagome and I have things to do here, Shippo. It's hard to explain, but this is where we have to stay. We have duties. These people..." he tried, but the outraged fox wasn't having any of it.

"That's not right! You hate Sesshomaru! He hates you! He made Kagome stay with him, he's evil and so is his worthless Clan-OW!" The smack he got for that was a lot harder than the ones he was used to receiving from Inuyasha. It was hard enough to send him flying into a bush with a crash.

"How dare you! Never say that again," Inuyasha warned with a low, warning growl that made the kit's jaw drop. There were stunned tears in Shippo's eyes as he got to his feet. Not from the blow, but from the hanyou's expression. Fury. Unadorned fury. Shippo froze, he looked like Kagome had-no...not his Kagome, but Lady Kagome. The one he didn't know. The kitsune looked into the hard eyes of Lord Inuyasha, Packsecond of the premier pack of the Clan...and shivered.

Sesshomaru had turned Inuyasha too.

As for the hanyou, he realized what he'd just done, and was stunned. Instinct had said to act...for the insult offered to his Clan. He'd barely managed not to use his claws. Shippo was a smartass, but this time he'd gone way too far. Sesshomaru was a lot of things. But he was a Clan Lord, and deserving of respect, as was the Clan Kagome and himself now belonged to. Bastards, yes-but his bastards now.

Before he had a chance to say anything, Shippo ran off. Inuyasha rose to follow, and hesitated, not knowing what to say. Poor kid. The hanyou knew what he had to have thought. That Kagome and himself would leave here and go back to living at Kaede's. But it wasn't going to happen. Inuyasha would build her a new lair in his territory, to have a home of their own-but they were needed here.

This...was where they belonged. But Shippo didn't. Not if he couldn't understand that they had kin and people who relied on them now. From the moment he had executed that Captain, Inuyasha had been changing. That act had been the first step on the path of taking his place among them. He wasn't comfortable with it, but it was the payment owed for his Kagome's hand. It was the long deferred sense of duty bred into him by both halves of his blood, noble born on both sides.

"Damn it," he said, wishing something would be easy for once. Inuyasha rose and went to find Kagome. He needed her right then, to tell him he was right to feel this way.

"It is as I told you, Shippo. Kagome and now Inuyasha are his packmates. They and Sesshomaru will not part from one another," Kaede reminded the kit as she packed. Her village needed her. Truth be told, she was uncomfortable here, surrounded by youkai who were equally ill at ease with her presence. They showed her courtesy, but she, a Priestess, did not belong in a youkai stronghold.

"But Grandmother Kaede, they hate each other-all they used to do is fight! And that evil old Inu hates me, he'll never let me stay with Kagome."

"Perhaps he would have been more welcoming if you had shown courtesy to him. No noble likes to be spoken to as you did to Sesshomaru. All of us, even Inuyasha, tried to teach you better than that-but you chose to ignore matters. Do not deceive yourself, Shippo, you have been unfailingly rude to him, and by extension to them. If you were older-you might have had to pay a greater price for it then being told you had to apologize and behave," she noted, folding her things into a scarf to travel.

"I said worse stuff to Inuyasha all the time!" the kit protested.

"Inuyasha was much more forgiving under that gruff manner. You stepped over the bounds of courtesy with him more than once as well-and were punished for it as I recall."

"But they're supposed to look after me! They promised I could stay with them until I had a place to go and could look after myself!"

"You have one, do you not?" Kaede asked, eyes searching, and the kit squirmed. The old Priestess had been good to him, after all.

"But I can't take care of myself! I'm still just a kid!"

"True. But Shippo, you are expecting things to be as before. That cannot be. Until you can accept that they have changed, you cannot and will not be able to be close to them. And that-well. That would be very unfortunate, little one, to throw away people who've cared for you out of stubbornness."

"It's not fair. Sango and Miroku haven't changed!" At that, Kaede paused and turned as she knelt. She set a hand gently on Shippo's shoulder.

"Haven't they? I know it seems unfair. But one thing you will discover as you grow is that people change. At times, even families move apart and walk different paths."

"I still don't like it," he frowned.

"No more than anyone else does," she told him gently, and turned brisk. "Now, collect your things, if you are coming with me, that is. Hochi has offered us a ride back to the village as he takes Mushin back to his Temple, and I intend to take him up on it," Kaede told him-and he nodded, going to do as she asked.

That evening, the Inu made farewells to the High Monk, the Priestess, and a subdued one to Shippo. What was harder-was that Miroku and Sango were leaving too. It was time, really, they had their own life to start. Sesshomaru gave his formal thanks to them for their assistance, and it was accepted easily.

"We'll be staying in Kaede's village mostly. So-we'll see each other," Sango said as the two women smiled at each other, bright eyed. Even knowing that they did have to part eventually-it was hard.

"If you ever need us, you know where to find us," Kagome said, and Inuyasha nodded behind her. He hated goodbyes, and the monk merely grinned at him, understanding.

"We will," Sango smiled.

"I'll bring you some candy when I come back from visiting my family, Shippo," Kagome offered, smiling as she held his hands in hers-and he just looked away.

"Don't do me any favors," he answered. She let go of his hands and stiffened as both of her packmates glared. Kagome managed a smile, though, as she rose and hugged Kaede.

"I don't know how to thank you both. Be careful, though. We don't know what the wolves will do."

"We'll be fine, Kagome," Kaede answered.

"Keh. You're too tough an old hag to do anything else but hang on-and on," Inuyasha snorted, and the Priestess smiled.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she answered with a sigh.

"Come on, Kirara," Sango asked. The neko, back on her feet at last, transformed. The monk and tajiya mounted and took off, Hochi transforming and taking to the air as well with his passengers. The hanyou watched them go, and held hands. Sesshomaru just turned away.

"Come. We have much to do," he said, and they followed. He was right. There was a great deal to do. Dokueki to clear out. The wolves and panthers to sort, and the Clan to run...besides, in a few days, it was the new moon again and Kagome had to go tell her family she had gotten married. Twice.

Author's notes-Alrighty. Short chapter, I'll grant you! But I wanted it to be Shippo-centered, and the little rodent wasn't being overly cooperative. Possibly because of what I have planned for him later. Won't say what, but fair warning, Shippo fans will not be thrilled. Thanks for Reading.-Namiyo


	24. The Packsecond

Chapter 24- The Packsecond

Recap: The group parts, with most going to their respective homes. Inuyasha and Kagome remain at the Keep with Sesshomaru. Kouga plots and the Panthers still lurk. What happens now? Read on!

Inuyasha was in trouble.

"There is also the matter of the guard disposition for the next month, my Lord. And there are several seeking audience with you regarding minor disputes. These," more scrolls were placed before the dismayed hanyou, "are the troop estimates for the next season, and we have reports of the latest mortal factions to be looked over and risk assessments must be made. I also have the armory inventory and supply information for the Keep for you to examine, my Lord," Shuji continued serenely, kneeling before him in the writing room of his and Kagome's chambers. The slim, short Inu bowed again in his calm, understated blue kimono. He'd shown up this morning, and in ten minutes...had succeeded where little else in the world ever had.

Shuji, secretary and assistant to the Packsecond-had managed to scare the new boss. It didn't matter to him that the Packsecond was a hanyou, Inuyasha realized. He'd served Kagome in this role before, after all, and didn't care. Just so long as the seemingly endless pile of papers was seen to.

This had to be a joke.

"Ha ha. Tell Kagome she got me. Real funny," he said, shoving the papers back.

"My Lord," an offended expression crossed Shuji's features, "I never joke. These are yours to oversee as packsecond, my Lord. Part of your duties."

"This isn't a joke...?" Ears went flat as Shuji just looked at him.

"No, my Lord. In fact, I have some other things for you to look over-"

"He's had about ten minutes with Shuji-should I go rescue him?" Kagome asked her packleader as she poured tea for him in his own writing room.

"No. This will be instructive," Sesshomaru answered, and both looked up at a scream.

"If he shreds Shuji-" Kagome began, and the Lord merely shrugged.

"Another secretary can be found," a pause, "if not as talented a one as Shuji." They both listened as two pairs of footsteps came to the doors to Sesshomaru's chambers. One firm and fast, the other trotting behind.

They heard the guards come to attention and the door slid open.

"What the fuck is that, and who the hell sicced him on me?" Inuyasha barked, jerking a thumb behind him. Shuji. Still following him patiently.

"My Lord, we still-" He slid the door shut in Shuji's face. Leaning against it, hands braced, Inuyasha looked rather alarmed.

"Something is wrong, packsecond?" Sesshomaru inquired. Kagome didn't have the stoneface down, though. She giggled.

"I knew it was a damned joke! Not funny," Inuyasha groused, and she smiled.

"Shuji never jokes," Kagome answered honestly.

"He has been secretary to three packseconds now, I would advise retaining him in his role. Has he done something to offend you?" Sesshomaru noted gravely. Packbond was a rather useful thing. Inuyasha realized-

"How many fucking practical jokes do you pull?" he managed, pointing at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Shuji's no joke. And you'd better get cracking on that paperwork. That's half the job of being packsecond, you know," Kagome commented, smiling the grin of the no longer responsible for it.

"Damned paperwork??" he sputtered, and both of his packmates smiled.

"Did you believe the Clan runs on a hand wave?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I wish. I'm just glad I don't have to do it anymore," Kagome muttered, and offered tea. That was refused with a scowl.

"Pushing all the work on me, wench? Should've guessed!"

"Hardly. I get the harvest tallies, and the requests for marriage and mating alliances Sesshomaru doesn't want to deal with, and disputes too, and oversee running this Keep! I had to do both before, you know! Want to trade?" she asked sweetly.

"Feh. When the hell did you have the time to go chasing after us or Naraku, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded, and his elder brother shrugged.

"Merely effective management and a good staff."

"It does get easier once you learn it all and get used to it. I felt overwhelmed too at first, Inuyasha. There's a lot to it," Kagome noted soothingly.

"Who said that? If you did it, I can," Inuyasha said bluntly, lifting his chin.

"Then I guess you don't need any help," Kagome commented, and his eyes widened.

"I-never said that," he frowned.

"With my Lord Sesshomaru's permission, of course," she added playfully.

"See, it's not so bad. These only get done every season. It's the Guard reports you have to watch," she sorted the last pile and grinned.

"This is crazy," Inuyasha scowled. "I don't do this baka crap!"

"You do now. I told you, you were welcome to it. Remember? Besides, your mom was a noble too, don't mortal Lords do this stuff?" Kagome smiled encouragingly at him in the writing room they were currently sharing as they knelt next to the table.

"Probably," he grumbled.

"Oh, don't be grumpy," she asked. A clawed hand ruffled his ears and he made a face. "Come on. I'll help, I said."

"Feh."

"Feh, my foot."

For awhile, he did look over them. It was startling. Not so much for what it was, pretty normal from what little he remembered...but that he was doing this at all. Inuyasha rose and left when it all hit him, sitting with his wife looking over Clan matters in the Keep of his Father...leaving her openmouthed.

It was too much.

The set of his shoulders and his scent...told her she shouldn't follow. But Kagome didn't know why. Figuring incorrectly it was just a sulk, she had no interest in chasing him.

'No damned space,' he scowled to himself. The gardens had trees-and gardeners. The whole damned place was busy. Until he smelled it. Open and empty. Behind a high wall.

Not a hard jump.

What was on the other side was just what he needed right then. It looked oddly like someone had walled up a portion of the countryside and left it as is. Finding a small grove, he leapt into a tree, clutching Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha breathed in the scents here, heard birds in the distance, and shivered. He felt very out of place here.

He was alone-at least he thought so. Until an amused voice spoke from beneath the tree.

"Not bad." He peered down and scowled at a scared, grizzled looking Inu standing there. He looked more like a bear, really. He was tall and powerfully built, with long grey hair pulled into a tail and a massive sword slung over his shoulder. In his worn but well kept armor, he held himself with a lightness that belied his size. The old warrior looked like he could break most youkai over one knee if he wished.

"Well? Come down, boy. Have a look at you," he instructed, and the hanyou scowled.

"Fuck off!" Inuyasha yelled. At that, the Inu drew his sword and spun in one beautiful movement. And the tree was sliced in half! It went over with a crash, and he jumped free, landing lightly as he drew Tetsusaiga.

"Slow draw. Sloppy landing. Well? Come at me, boy."

"What the hell are you playing at? You want it, you've got it!" Inuyasha yelled. The scared Inu merely-fuck! He was fast! As soon as Inuyasha made a move, he was on the hanyou before he had time to unleash a kaze no kizu. Their blades met repeatedly, and the male merely frowned.

"Awkward style. Too showy. Could've disarmed you half dozen times now," he said-and wasn't breathing hard. Unlike Inuyasha.

"Screw you!" He could have, actually, and it scared the hanyou.

"Rude as well." To Inuyasha's shock, their blades bound-but he didn't disarm the hanyou. Instead he shoved the hanyou onto his rump and leapt back.

"Crap."

"Not bad overall. Needs work-but can be salvaged," a pause. "See the claws now, boy," the clearly insane Inu said.

"You want to see my claws, you old bastard?! Fine!" he snapped. Inuyasha sheathed the sword and dove. His first mistake. He ended up eating dirt. Stubbornly, he got up and tried again. And again. Inuyasha was furious, he was being played with and knew it. But pride wouldn't let him give up. He'd tried not to kill him...but now-

"Come on!" the old warrior barked impatiently.

"Sankontessou!" His opponent...smiled? He deftly avoided the blow, twisting like an otter and moving almost too fast to see in a strange series of moves-but the hanyou discovered his purpose in them when he became airborne and landed in a small pond with a splash. Inuyasha wasn't sure who this crazy warrior was-but he was good. Very good. Damn.

"Hm. Seen enough," his opponent allowed as Inuyasha sputtered. To the hanyou's confusion, a clawed hand was offered to him to help him out. He backed away.

"Who-"

"Musha, Armsmaster of the Clan, Packsecond," Musha answered mildly. The hanyou shook water out of his eyes-and took the hand cautiously.

"Huh. I see why, I guess," he allowed as he got pulled out. Shaking himself, he made a face.

"Suppose you do," Musha said. Inuyasha did note though...this Musha neither called him 'Lord' or treated him like someone important. Kinda nice, really. A little normalcy.

"Well?" the hanyou panted.

"Your Father's claws and his mouth. Izayoi's stubbornness. You rely too much on the kaze no kizu to protect yourself, claw work's rusty and unschooled and your footwork's lousy. A wonder you're still breathing, boy," Musha commented with a head shake as Inuyasha's eyes widened. He had the sense that Musha wasn't being insulting, merely honest.

"How-I...who are you to speak of my Mother?" Golden eyes went hard.

"Knew her. Liked her," Musha said with a shrug. The hanyou was astonished. "Come," Musha gestured, and too shocked to do anything else, he followed.

He was led to a real practice hall that was set discretely in the corner of the wide expanse. He was told to sit on the wide walkway-and did so. Musha might as well have said 'osuwari'.

The Armsmaster sat comfortably and said nothing. Inuyasha had no idea what to say. Noting this, the old Inu snorted.

"Relax, boy. Meant no harm. Wanted to test you, see what I need to fix."

"Fix? Like-teaching me?" That got his attention. This warrior was good. Better than Sesshomaru had been when they fought. Musha just nodded, amused. The new Packsecond could order him to train him...but didn't even think of it. Interesting. He idly wondered if Inuyasha had even realized he'd come to Musha's domain in the Keep. Probably not.

"Sesshomaru hasn't time now," Musha opined.

"Feh. He never taught me anything!" Inuyasha scoffed. The Inu just looked at him.

"Didn't he, boy? You're alive." Sesshomaru had tried to kill him all those times-hadn't he? Inuyasha remembered...the first time...the first time he'd been old enough to challenge him.

He'd been young. Not more than thirty years old and they'd met again. Hadn't seen each other since-well. It had been awhile. Inuyasha had been small last time.

"You are in my way," the lord looked coldly at the hanyou, still alive-much to Sesshomaru's surprise. Alive and daring to meet his gaze, refusing to give ground as he ought to. They stood at either end of a rope bridge and glared at each other.

"Well, if it isn't the high and mighty Sesshomaru. Didn't expect to see you either. Get out of my way, and maybe I won't sharpen my claws on you," he shot back, with a nervousness he locked down and hid tightly.

"Do not press your good fortune in surviving this long, little outcast." The insult stung, he'd lunged...and they'd fought each other-finally breaking apart-

He'd learned a lot from the fight, and from the ones that followed...

"No. He wanted me dead." A headshake.

"If he had wanted that, he'd have killed you when you still lived with the mortals, boy," Musha shrugged.

"How the hell do you know all this shit? I am not a boy, damn it!" Inuyasha demanded, turning to glare.

"Fight like one. Talk like one. Makes you one."

"You want another match? Fine, you old-" he was shoved back down as he tried to get up.

"Not now. Tomorrow. Sesshomaru first in the mornings. Kagome's next. Then you. Afternoons are for Guard classes."

"You-spar with both of them?" Another shrug.

"Want to see the Hijinkessou tomorrow. We'll see if you're as lazy and bad with Inutaisho's other weapon." Inuyasha paled, looking at his hands.

"His..."

"Didn't know? You got his powers. Sesshomaru got his Mother's. But your Father's Sankontessou was better directed. Claws and hand to hand for now. Still weak there," he saw Inuyasha start puffing up, and fixed him with a knowing look.

"I ain't-"

"You trust too much to the brute strength in your claws. Strength is useless without focus."

"Have anything good to say?"

"Get used to criticism. In here, I show throat to no one, boy. You want scraping and crawling, find that imp."

"Guess you think you've earned it," Inuyasha had to admit it-he rather liked this Inu. Tough old bastard.

"I have," Musha said flatly. A pity he hadn't gotten to train him young. There was a lot of promise there. He'd learned much from their short duel. Inuyasha's movements were still feral in many ways, but damn if he wasn't good. A natural, but to be expected from a hanyou of his age. With some training, he'd be remarkable.

"Alright, I'll be here."

"Good. Now-I've work, " Musha rose, and the hanyou hesitated.

"Wait-you said...you knew my Mother?"

"Brave woman. Liked her. Talk of her again, later. When you've earned it," he said, and left the hanyou sitting there.

Rin was the one who found him, coming in by the gate he'd ignored. She skipped past, humming, and stopped when she saw him on the porch.

"Hello! Oh, you look sad, my Lord. I am sorry, can I help?" she offered, coming over.

"Huh? No kid. Just-thinking. And it's Inuyasha."

"I will leave then. I am sorry to bother you, Inuyasha," she said politely.

"It's alright. What are you doing here, kid?" he finally looked up as he asked.

"Master Musha lets me pick flowers here-so long as I do not bother anyone and he is not teaching. He is very strong, but very kind to Rin."

"He does? Huh," he looked down, and Rin smiled. To his surprise, she patted his arm gently.

"It will be well. You are home now," she said kindly, and headed away.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?""Thanks, kid."

She smiled and trotted off. Inuyasha had come here to get away for a bit-and ended up with more questions. Home? Was this his home now? He didn't know. Briefly, he wondered what Miroku was up to...

Author's notes-I used a lot of Japanese in this one. Hijinkessou? That's Inuyasha's 'Blades of blood' attack in the anime. Sankontessou is 'iron reaver soul stealer' in the English dub as well. Say hello to Musha! He sort of showed up and insisted he be in this chapter. Shuji actually means secretary according to my online dictionary. Second to the last chapter in AO at last! Thanks for Reading!- Namiyo


	25. The Adaptation

Chapter 25- The Adaptation

No, I don't own Inuyasha.

Recap: Inuyasha struggles with his new role while the Inu settle in. What about Sango and Miroku? What about an embittered Shippo, now with Kaede? What happens now? Read on!

This chapter takes place two weeks or so after the last chapter.-Namiyo

"Not fair!" the kitsune kicked a pebble as he watched Kaede weeding, or rather reweeding, her garden.

Michiko, her pupil-well, no one truly tended a garden as well as the usual Gardener, and that was that. Even if she had looked after things for her while she had been with them rescuing the Inu and Miroku. The old Priestess sighed to herself, though. Two days after the incident now, and the pouting continued. She was growing tired of it.

"I think that perhaps you should consider how best to make up for your behavior, Shippo. First you antagonize Inuyasha, and now Miroku."

Indeed he had.

At first, when they'd come back to the village, things had been alright. The couple had gladly settled into the hut they'd built for her and Kagome last fall. It was well built, roomy, and comfortable, perfect for them to settle in. The monk had actually collected his long stored things from the Temple when Mushin was taken home, and they both looked forward to beginning their married life at last. Sango did sigh to herself when she realized how different it looked now with Miroku's small altar in the hut, not to mention his things...but it felt right. Kagome had her home-and she had hers, with their respective husbands. As it should be, as they'd hardly dreamed it would be when they hunted for the Jewel.

Honestly, she was happy even if she missed Kagome's company. The village was happy to have her back, and welcomed Miroku warmly. They'd still go to the Temple for visits, but for now, well, this would be home to them. Curling up with him at night was bliss, and they were toying with the notion of having Shippo come live with them, sort of as practice for their own little ones. For the family they were diligently working on starting. Or trying to.

"You know, I almost miss throwing things at you at times like this, Miroku," Sango giggled as they soaked in a small spring not far from the village, slipping her arms around his neck. He smiled, kissing her.

"Ahhhh...I do too, in a way. But-" his hand slid under the water, making her gasp, "then we wouldn't be here like this, now would we?" Miroku chuckled.

Sango's eyes smoldered as she smiled invitingly. He had to admit part of the reason he no longer chased other women was Sango's passionate nature. How a woman so disciplined could become so different and eager for him...it amazed him, and he said more than one prayer of gratitude for it. But then-

"There you are!" a yell and a splash!

The monk went for his staff on the rocks by the spring...and it took a bit more effort then he would've liked to let go of it. Shippo had joined them. Without an invitation. Again. The kit had been a continuing companion of late. Almost like he was afraid to leave them alone.

So far, they were doing their best to explain to him that they wanted to be alone sometimes, and Miroku took his patience in both hands to try again. After all, once they had children, well-these things would happen. He and Sango exchanged a mostly still amused look over the kitsune's head. A promise for later passed between them. One of many promises. Everything seemed promising now that they'd have some time to be just another young wedded couple, to get used to one another as husband and wife. No less than Inuyasha and Kagome, they needed it.

Just another young couple starting out...sure.

"Help!! You must help, there is no end to it! You and your great ally, you must slay the evil one that torments us! A youkai-horrible, powerful-please!" the man wailed, all but flinging himself at Sango.

The quietly bemused tajiya hardly looked like a legendary slayer...hanging up her washing outside her hut. But nonetheless, he begged without shame. The farmer who'd shown him where the tajiya and monk lived looked embarrassed for him. Sango calmly finished hanging up the last of her laundry and smiled.

"Of course. We'll come to your village and see to it," she answered and turned, calling for her husband. He hurried at her yell-and when he heard, nodded.

"Certainly, we'll do everything possible, my good man, no need for any concern!" At Miroku's warm agreement-the village's emissary looked a bit...disappointed. He looked closely at Miroku, then Sango-and yes, that was definitely disappointment. His question proved it.

"Er-who are you?" the poor villager asked carefully.

"Why, I am Miroku, a monk who works to aid the common man," he answered with a warm smile, and the man shot a slight frown at Sango.

"I was told to fetch two famous women warriors. One-yourself, honored tajiya," he bowed, "and the other a terrible youkai with ears of a hound and a bow of tremendous power." He seemed to have a laundress and a monk instead. Not what the headman would expect, really...not what he expected either.

"This is my husband, and he is very skilled. Do not worry." Details were settled, and afterward, Miroku looked depressed as they packed.

"Kagome. He wanted her and not me. Didn't even know who I was," he grumbled.

"Ohhh. Don't worry, Miroku. It's just that we worked together a lot this winter. They used to ask where Inuyasha was, you know," Sango said fondly, smiling at his dismay.

Shippo begged to come along as well. Seeing no reason why not, they let him come with them. No Sesshomaru was there to scare him or chase him away, and it was a bit like old times. He'd live with them when they got back from hunting this evil youkai, and things would be good again, Shippo was sure of it. Camping, curling up with them on Kirara while they traveled. It was wonderful to have things seem normal again. Like the old days.

But as Kaede had told him over and over again-things had changed.

As Shippo discovered when he, well...relived the old days a bit too much. It was a simple lizard youkai-not much work. But he had killed a farmer. Who had a wife. Miroku was placing ofuda on the widow's hut, more to comfort her then because of a real need...when Shippo decided he needed checking on, and was peeking in. The monk going off with an unattached woman had always meant trouble before-and a whack or a slap from Sango.

"Oh, good monk, how can I thank you? I have been unable to sleep without fear since my dearest Etsuo was lost to me," the young woman asked tearfully.

"Now, now, be comforted. I can assure you, this will prevent any evil from entering the hut," Miroku said kindly, taking her hands to comfort her. Shippo saw this and was disgusted. Same old tricks, and he was married now! Nothing to do except tell Sango, he decided.

So he told her.

"What kind of comforting!?" Sango yelled by the irrigation ditches later. She'd literally dragged him there out of the supper given by the village in thanks to shout at him. They were no longer betrothed, she would not tolerate this. Oh, no.

"Nothing untoward, Sango! I swear it!" Miroku looked genuinely alarmed as he backed up. To his credit-he truly had forsworn womanizing. No less then Inuyasha, the winter had worked on him, made him grow up a bit. Made him realize what he wanted, and would never risk it now that he had it. Well-he did look, but no touching. But Sango wasn't exactly believing him at the moment.

"Lecher!"

"Sango, you have to believe me!" he sputtered, shocked. Granted, he'd asked women to bear his children before, but he had one who had said yes now!

"Shippo said you were at your old tricks, Miroku! Why would he lie?" she demanded.

"What old tricks?"

"Going off with another woman and grabbing?" Sango had her arms folded as she scowled.

"Grab-I DID NOT!" he snapped, so fiercely she actually paused.

"Oh?"

"Oh indeed!! I held her hands-that was it! This won't work if you don't trust me, Sango! Yes, I used ofuda when it strictly wasn't needed-to let that poor woman sleep nights! Sympathy and kindness to a widow isn't wrong!" he yelled. Actually yelled.

"Held her-hands...?" Sango asked carefully. Shippo hadn't specified what 'old trick' he was up to, only saying he was with a woman alone...she had decided on the rest based on experience. Even as angry as he was at the accusations-he had to admit she had reason to suspect him because of that.

"That's all. Ask Keiko yourself!" he yelled and stalked away. The tajiya's mouth worked. She did go back to the village, alright. She had to know.

"Oh, yes! The monk was so very kind. He put up protections on my hut to keep the evil ones away," Keiko told her with a sniffle. She was eager to answer Sango's questions, and the more she heard-the more she realized she'd wronged him, jumping to conclusions. Shame made her blush as she listened.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. He and I spoke for a long time, so very kind. I was so frightened, and he was the first person who really has listened to me, honored tajiya. So devoted to you as well, he said he was only doing what he would want someone to do for you in such a time. You're very fortunate to have such a man, so kind, so understanding." At that, Sango nodded softly.

"I am," she admitted. Oh...what had she done? Granted, he had looked-but not once did he touch, or ask them to bear his child, or anything really bad. He was her husband, after all. She ought to have understood that, even if Shippo apparently didn't.

When she apologized to him, well, Miroku was too stunned to gloat or proclaim his innocence. But Sango had to stop Miroku from purifying the kitsune when he learned who had gone to her with tales. By sitting on him and not letting him up until he calmed a bit. She was just as furious-but didn't believe it warranted killing the young kitsune.

They made things up...and confronted Shippo about it soon after.

"You accused me of being unfaithful to my wife, Shippo! How dare you??" Miroku was usually so calm-right then he was throwing a fit worthy of Inuyasha!

"You mustn't ever do that, Shippo! Do you have any idea what you did?" Sango agreed, furious. The yelling went on for awhile. The kit was in tears when he went to bed that night. They hadn't hit him-the yelling had actually been worse than mere blows.

Nothing he did was right anymore. When they got home...all talk of him living with them ended for now. It broke his heart. Things really weren't the same. They couldn't be the same again. Things change, and people, and relationships. Noticing it, and accepting it...weren't always easy.

But as Shippo ran away from Kaede to pout and wail at the unfairness of it all by the edge of the village, he didn't know it, but he, and the rest of them were patiently being stalked. Had been for several days. If he had been less sunk in self-pity...perhaps he would have twigged. Perhaps not. He was a very young fox indeed, used to relying on others for his safety. Something else that should have been changing.

Wolves, by definition were among the most patient of hunters. Opportunists, they went for the weak of the herd, taking what they needed and picking off those not strong enough to survive. Inu called them scavengers. Wolves merely called it being practical.

Kouga nodded to himself. The scarred youkai crouched, watching him from a distance and downwind. It was tricky slipping close with Miroku and the Priestess about-but he managed. He couldn't get near the Inu Keep, too many youkai too intent on finding him...but the village full of her favorite people was attainable.

She'd come eventually. Kagome would not stay mewed away from him forever. She'd come to see them, her favorite mortals and the kitsune. When she did-he'd do what had to be done and then be able to follow, be able to face his packbrothers with his head high. Still weak, he'd hunted judiciously, avoided humans, and waited as he healed up and slowly regained his strength. Until that day, he prepared. Kouga would watch the mortals and learn from them, studying them, their habits, be the hunter he was.

He watched...and wept at times. Kouga was no longer a pack leader, he could weep now-easing his pain as soul cleansing howls were denied him by his hunting and his waiting. A small comfort to an outcast no one leaned on for strength anymore. Besides, even howling was painful for him. He'd last howled for her, under her window in the moonlight, a courting call to show his love...love she had used to destroy him and nearly taken his people with it. Love that had cost Ginta and Hakkaku their lives. Love he saw between the monk and his woman. As he should have had. But now-

He'd spotted the weakness of the group. Now he just needed to get his claws on him.

The little kitsune. Whom he owed as well, oh yes...Kouga had not forgotten the tail 'Kagome' had sported as his people were used as a diversion...

To be continued in 'Always: Part three of When a Door Closes...Another Opens'! To be posted soon.

Author's notes-Cliffhanger? Me? Er...maybe. More a suggestion of one. A teaser, really. Alright. 'Always' is the final installment, and is not complete. It will be, and I hope you'll read that as well. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


End file.
